Apocalypse
by LilyRogue
Summary: Le lever du voile. Les secrets se révèlent, les langues se délient et le désespoir survient. La vie de nos héros et héroïnes en sera à jamais bouleversé, tandis que l'ombre de la Mort plane sur Gaïa. Une nouvelle menace surgit...Suite d'Epidemia.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Voici enfin le premier chapitre d'Apocalypse ! Pourquoi tant de temps ? Eh bien, j'ai été absente durant près de trois semaines, et l'inspiration m'avait quelque peu quittée…Mais je crois l'avoir retrouvée…

Pour ce chapitre, le point de vue sera celui d'Ambre. En vérité, je comptais d'abord sauter le passage où elle se trouve chez Don Cornéo et faire une ellipse temporelle, mais je n'étais pas très emballée par cette idée. Donc, voici ce chapitre, un chapitre très sombre, comme vous pourrez le constater.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, l'esprit encore légèrement embrumé. Une douleur sourde parcourait chacun de mes membres mais j'étais bien trop préoccupée pour y prendre garde. Il était en face de moi. Cet homme qui m'avait enlevé…Don Corneo. Alessandro Don Corneo.

Tranquillement, il sirotait un thé, son regard d'un brun doré me fixant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous voilà enfin réveillée, Ambre. »

Il reposa sa tasse et se leva, se dirigeant vers moi. Avec une douceur inattendue, il prit ma main et m'aida à me relever, une chose que j'aurais bien été incapable de faire seule.

« J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, mon ange. Ce moment où vous serez enfin à mes côtés.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible et légèrement éraillée. »

Il se contenta d'un bref sourire, ne cessant de me dévorer des yeux, un regard aussi fascinant qu'effrayant. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un contact que je repoussais aussitôt, de toutes les forces que je trouvais en moi, malheureusement bien faibles.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

A ma surprise, il ne se formalisa pas. Il se contenta de revenir à mes côtés, prenant de nouveau ma main.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir. Vous avez l'air exténuée…

-A qui la faute ? Répliquai-je d'un ton acerbe. » 

Je tentai de garder une certaine contenance, mais tout en lui me laissait pantoise, désarmée. Il semblait tellement différent de l'homme qui m'avait enlevé…Son regard était inquiet, sans trace d'aucune malignité…Il paraissait presque fragile…Déconcertant…

« Je suis désolé. Je savais que vous ne seriez pas venue avec moi si je n'avais pas employé ces méthodes.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Je vous aime. »

Ces mots, ces simples mots, suffirent à bouleverser mon cœur à un point que je n'aurais cru imaginer. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il avait suffi de ces paroles pour me rappeler ce que j'avais fait. Qui j'avais perdu à jamais. Kadaj…

« Je vous aime, Ambre. Depuis ce jour où je vous ai vu déployer cette aile si blanche, si pure, alors que vous poursuiviez cet ange de la mort… »

Ange de la mort ? Parlait-il de Genesis ?

« Laissez-moi partir… »

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais exactement. Tout se mêlait en moi : Tristesse, haine, colère, pitié pour ce regard qui semblait refléter tant de chagrin et de faiblesse…

« Ambre…

-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi m'en aller. Il faut que je retrouve…

-Qui ? Qui pouvez-vous encore retrouver ? »

Ses yeux cessèrent de revêtir cet aspect fragile pour reprendre un éclat presque vicieux, cet éclat que j'avais entraperçu, cette nuit-là…Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts fins, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Celui que vous aimez vous a repoussé. Il vous hait sans doute, à présent. Imaginez qu'il ne désire peut-être même plus votre présence…

-Vous mentez ! »

Je me dégageai de lui et avisai une fenêtre. Si je pouvais l'atteindre et m'envoler…

Je me levai mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. J'étais prise au piège. J'étais seule, seule avec cet homme dont je ne savais rien d'autre que le nom, ce nom qui serrait mon cœur d'angoisse.

« Peut-être…peut-être pas…Ce Kadaj…Il a toujours eu une grande autorité sur ses frères, n'est-ce pas ? Et leur amour est fort, tellement fort…S'ils devaient choisir entre ce frère qu'ils adorent et vous, cette fille surgie de nulle part, qui a rendu leur frère si triste, quelle serait leur décision, d'après vous ? Pourquoi vous garderez-t-ils à leurs côtés ?

-Non…Vous…Vous ne savez rien de ce qui nous unit…

-Les cellules de Jenova, qui ont fait de vous leur Sœur. Je le sais.

-Vous ne comprenez rien ! »

Comment le pourrait-il ? Cet amour inconditionnel que nous nous portons tous les cinq…Sephiroth, Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj…et moi. Ce cercle d'amour que j'avais brisé…

« Ils ne vous choisiront pas. Vous serez seule. Seule au monde. Un ange déchu, privé d'amour et d'amitié…

-C'est faux ! Sephiroth a promis ! Il a promis de ne jamais me laisser seule ! »

Les traits d'Alessandro se durcirent de colère. Une colère sourde, porteuse de mépris…

« Pourquoi tiendrait-il sa promesse ? C'est tellement plus facile de la briser ! Tellement plus simple de briser l'âme de l'être à qui l'on avait fait cette promesse ! »

Il me saisit par le col, littéralement enragé.

« Les promesses sont faites pour être détruites ! Pour voler en éclats, ne laissant que les larmes, la haine, les ténèbres ! Si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, idiote, tu vas rapidement en souffrir. Pire, cela te détruira !

-Mon père m'a promis qu'il ne me laisserait pas seule, qu'il serait là pour me rassurer, me réconforter ! Il me l'a juré ! Je le crois !

-Est-il là ? Est-il là pour toi, en ce moment ? Est-il ici pour te rassurer, te protéger de moi ? Te ramener à un foyer où tu n'as d'ors et déjà plus ta place ? »

Semblant se calmer, Alessandro me relâcha, observant avec un dédain moqueur les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues.

« Tu n'as nulle part où aller.

-Tu te trompes. »

Difficilement, je réussis à sourire :

« Je pourrais être au cœur du plus profond des gouffres…Dans les flammes de l'Enfer le plus brûlant…Mon frère viendrait me sauver ! Alex serait là pour moi ! »

Alessandro ricana :

« Quelle touchante preuve d'amour fraternelle ! Mais sache, qu'en vérité, la personne qui se trompe, c'est toi. Il ne viendra pas pour toi.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Je le sais pour une très bonne raison, naïve enfant : je l'ai fait enlever par un proche ami de mon père, Groove. Il semblait si heureux de pouvoir prendre soin de lui…

-Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! Dites-moi que vous mentez ! Je vous en supplie, dites-moi que vous mentez ! »

Toujours incapable de me lever, je rampai jusqu'à lui, lui hurlant qu'il mentait. Agacé, il me donna un coup de pied au visage, qui m'étourdit et me rendit silencieuse.

« Tais-toi, idiote. Tu es bien plus agréable quand tu ne parles pas. Et non, je ne mens pas. »

Il s'agenouilla près de moi, me regardant tenter de reprendre mes esprits avec une certaine délectation :

« Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de lui faire…Groove a toujours aimé les jeunes hommes, particulièrement lorsqu'ils sont aussi beaux que ton frère, bien qu'il préfère tout de même les enfants. Ton frère doit être entre ses bras, en ce moment même…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Alessandro passa une langue alléchée sur ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Puis il s'approcha de mon oreille, à laquelle il murmura :

« Je te veux, Ambre. Je te veux toute entière. »

Je ne pus répondre quoi que ce soit à ces mots, ce qui ne sembla pas lui déplaire.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu adores même ton frère. A tel point que tu serais prête à n'importe quoi pour lui, comme lui le serait. Pense à lui, entre les mains de ce pervers, qui prendra soin de le briser, de le détruire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une âme mutilée, irréparable. »

Je commençai à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais je refusai de l'admettre. Je ne pouvais pas…Je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille…

« Déploie ton aile pour moi, mon ange. Laisse-moi l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. »

Je ne pouvais pas...Je n'y arrivais pas…Je n'en avais pas la force…

Enervé par ma lenteur, Alessandro asséna un coup de poing dans mon dos. Je poussai un cri de douleur tandis que mon aile, comme mue par un réflexe, se déployait soudainement, semblant éclairer de sa lumière cette pièce aussi sombre que les ténèbres.

Le visage d'Alessandro se déforma d'extase. Il se releva, allant palper cette aile qui la ravissait tant.

« Si belle…Si pure…Je pourrais la teinter de rouge…Non, d'un noir aussi profond que le sera ton désespoir, quand tu te donneras à moi…Car tu le feras…

-Je…

-Tu refuses de le croire…Mais tu le sais, Ambre. Maintenant, déshabille-toi. »

Je me retrouvais incapable de bouger, d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ça ne pouvait pas…Je n'allais pas…

Non, il fallait que je me défende…Que je réussisse à me défendre…

« Ma…Masamune… »

Je tendis mon bras droit, l'appelant une nouvelle fois, d'une voix désespérée :

« Masamune…Viens…Viens à moi… »

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes amères tandis qu'Alessandro ricanait durement :

« Masamune…J'ai besoin de…toi… »

Elle n'apparut pas. J'étais seule. Entièrement seule.

« Pauvre Ambre…Tu as réussi à être trahie par un objet sans âme, une épée…C'est si…si pathétique ! »

Mon bras retomba au sol, avec la mollesse d'une poupée de chiffon.

« Ta dernière chance s'est envolée, Ambre. Sans ta lame, tu ne seras d'aucun secours pour ton frère. A moins que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. J'avais replié mon aile et commencé à me déshabiller, si difficilement. Je ne pleurai même plus. Mon regard devait être aussi vide que l'abîme…

Alessandro parut satisfait. Presque. Il détailla mon corps nu, que je ne pris même pas la peine de cacher de mes bras, et déclara :

« Souris. »

J'étais bien incapable d'obéir. Je baissai la tête. Il la releva, m'assénant de nouveau cet ordre :

« Souris. Je veux voir sur tes lèvres s'étirer le sourire le plus heureux que tu n'aies jamais montré au monde. Ou ton frère, ton pauvre frère… »

Je sentis, bien malgré moi, un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage. Ce fut à cet instant que les larmes parvinrent de nouveau à couler.

« C'est bien. Tu comprends enfin où sont tes intérêts. »

Alessandro me souleva dans ses bras et me déposa sur son lit.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je te désire tant ? Je t'aime tant ? »

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse. Il s'assit sur le lit, commençant à retirer ses propres vêtements.

« Tu es pure. Si pure...

-Je ne suis pas...pure…

-Tu l'es, Ambre. Une aile d'une pareille beauté ne pourrait pousser que dans le dos d'un ange, être d'une pureté immaculée. »

Alessandro termina de se déshabiller. Il m'enjamba, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans que je ne me défende. Pourquoi le faire ? J'avais tout gâché…Tout brisé…La seule chose que je pouvais encore faire, c'était sauver mon frère…Et je ne le pouvais que de cette manière…

« J'ai toujours pris plaisir à souiller les filles blanches et naïves. C'est pour moi la plus grande source d'allégresse que de briser ces filles qui attendent tout de la vie…Et tu es la plus angélique de toutes…Te rendre impure, noircir ta douce blancheur…Voilà tout ce dont j'ai rêvé depuis que j'ai vu cette aile blanche dans ton dos. »

Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur mon corps, envahissant mon être d'un sentiment de honte, de dégoût et de désespoir incommensurable. Cela allait arriver. Ma première fois. Avec cet homme que je haïssais.

Mes pensées s'égarèrent. Le visage de Kadaj me revint en mémoire. Je l'avais mérité. Je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais brisé son innocence enfantine…J'avais détruit notre famille…Au nom de quoi ?

« Ne reste pas ainsi immobile. Me souffla Alessandro à l'oreille. Prends donc quelques initiatives. De cette manière… »

Il prit ma main, la menant avec cette douceur effroyable jusqu'à son sexe.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Je ne le savais que trop bien…Et bien que cette perspective me répugnait au point de me faire monter la bile à la gorge, je m'exécutai. Son gémissement de plaisir me fit hoqueter d'horreur. Je le lâchai aussitôt, repoussant faiblement son corps. Cela ne parut que l'exciter plus :

« Défends-toi donc. Du plus profond de ton âme, tente de m'échapper. Je veux te voir goûter à l'amertume du désespoir, qu'il pénètre tout ton être comme je vais le faire.

-Je vous en supplie… »

Ma prière le laissa indifférent. Je sentis son sexe dressé contre mes cuisses, un contact qui me faisait frémir. J'aurais voulu être si loin d'ici… Si j'étais rentré dans mon monde…Rien ne serait arrivé…Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Sephiroth…Ils auraient pu former une famille, unie, heureuse, pure, innocente…

Puis arriva cet instant que je redoutais tant. Douleur, dégoût…Quelles étaient les sensations qui me parcouraient, alors que je le sentais en moi ? Alors que je savais que ce monstre me possédait, toute entière…

Tout était fini. Tout. J'avais tout perdu, jusqu'au simple fait d'être vierge…

« Jouis. M'ordonna-t-il alors d'une voix veloutée. »

Comment ? Comment éprouver du plaisir en pareil instant ? Alessandro parut déçu.

« Je vois. Il ne me reste donc qu'une solution. »

Il se retira, se tournant vers sa table de nuit. Il en sortit une fiole.

« Tu vas boire cela. Et je te promets de te faire connaître le plus fabuleux des plaisirs… »

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Une drogue ?

Enervé par mon manque de réactivité, il me pinça le nez, me forçant à ouvrir la bouche, avant d'y déverser le contenu de cette fiole.

Une chaleur intense s'empara de mon corps et de mon âme.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ce que tu as bu est une potion très spéciale, que ce cher Groove avait fait préparer spécialement pour mon père. Un des nombreux présents que cette ordure m'a légués…Desiderium, le nom qui lui a été donné… »

Tout…Tout en lui m'inspirait la répugnance la plus profonde…Pourtant…Mon corps…Mon âme même…Mon âme le désirait, un désir si fort, que je ne pouvais contenir…

Avec satisfaction, Alessandro me regarda tenter de me battre contre ce sentiment, qui m'envahissait d'une manière si puissante…Trop puissante…

« Tu ne peux gagner, Ambre. Donne-toi à moi. Fais-le. »

Sa voix, impérieuse, voluptueuse, suffit à me faire baisser chacun de mes boucliers. Malgré moi, je m'allongeai sur lui, l'embrassant, le caressant, le désirant si fort…

Et je sus que j'étais définitivement brisée, perdue, quand mon corps s'arqua dans un orgasme, qui me fit crier de plaisir.

« Es-tu rassasiée, mon ange ? »

J'aurais tant voulu le frapper, le détruire, le tuer…Mais mon corps en avait décidé autrement. Légèrement fiévreuse, couverte de sueur, mais toujours animé par ce désir, ce véritable poison qu'il avait inoculé dans mes veines, je ne pus que dire :

« Encore… »

Les larmes ne se tarissaient pas, noyant littéralement mon regard. Mais elles ne m'étaient d'aucun secours face à cette magie trop noire, trop puissante pour moi…

A cet instant précis, je me haïssais. Je me haïssais d'être aussi faible, répugnante, de le désirer, lui, de lui faire toutes ces choses…Et le visage de Kadaj ne disparaissait pas de mon esprit, comme une ultime condamnation…J'aurais presque pu entendre sa voix me dire que je l'écoeurais…

Je ne savais pas ce qui me rendait le plus malheureuse : ce qui se passait, à cet instant précis, ou le fait de savoir qu'à partir de maintenant, je serais seule. Entièrement et définitivement seule.

_Tu n'es pas seule, Ambre._

Cette voix me fit sursauter, ce qui surprit Alessandro.

« Qui es-tu ? Murmurai-je, passant outre le sourcil qu'haussait Don Corneo, déconcerté. »

_Tu ne devines pas ? Rappelle-toi…Ne laisse pas l'horreur te submerger et te faire oublier…Tu connais mon nom…Prononce-le, Ambre. Prononce-le._

« Ryoku… »

Dès l'instant où je murmurais ce nom, mon propre corps me devint étranger. Je n'étais plus qu'esprit, spectateur de ce qui allait à présent se dérouler.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Continue ! Déclara avec humeur Alessandro. »

Ryoku l'ignora ostensiblement. Elle se releva, parvenant avec plus de facilité que moi à trouver de la force en mon corps.

« Le philtre ne fait-il donc déjà plus effet ? S'énerva-t-il. Reviens !

-Ce genre de choses ne m'affecte pas. Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre, avisant la longue veste blanche de Corneo. »

Elle l'enfila alors, sans prêter aucune attention à mon bourreau. Son regard s'attarda sur un miroir, auquel elle adressa un sourire désolé :

« Je suis arrivée trop tard… »

Alessandro se releva, la saisissant par le poignet :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Ambre ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Ryoku se tourna vers lui. Et il recula. Dans ses yeux, je pus voir se refléter le regard de cette inconnue, qui partageait mon corps. Ce regard si noir, plus noir que les ténèbres les plus sombres…Cette lueur d'haine pure…

« Ambre n'est plus ici. Tu m'as réveillé. Et ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose que je t'aurais conseillé de faire, pauvre inconscient.

-Tu as perdu la tête !

-Au contraire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide qu'à cet instant précis. »

Et arriva alors ce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire. Ryoku plaqua Alessandro au sol, avec une force que je n'imaginais pas que mon corps puisse posséder. Puis elle leva sa main gauche. Entouré de ténèbres, Masamune y apparut alors. Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu… ?

« Etrange. Il semblerait que cette lame ait quelque peu changé… »

Elle ne se trompait pas. Sa garde, autrefois d'un bleu presque noir, se divisait à présent en deux couleurs. Blanche et noire, ainsi se partageait-elle maintenant.

« Je me demande ce que je vais faire de toi, Don Alessandro Corneo. Bien que tu aies permis ton réveil, tu l'as souillée. Souillée et brisée. C'est un crime que je ne saurais pardonner. »

_Voudrais-tu que je le tue ?_

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, se régalant de l'expression paniquée qui enlaidissait le visage de cet enfoiré, elle attendit ma réponse.

_Fais-le._

Elle secoua la tête, laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Tu me déçois, Ambre ! Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! »

Ryoku effleura de par Masamune le visage fin de Corneo, laissant une entaille suintante de sang. Il hurla de douleur.

« La mort se mérite. Elle est douce, sublime…C'est un cadeau. Un cadeau que je n'offrirais pas à cette ordure…Il doit souffrir. Autant que tu as souffert. »

Sa main gauche enserra Masamune avec force. Puis elle l'abattit. Masamune perça chair et os, se plantant dans le sol, faisant jaillir le sang. Corneo s'étrangla, tandis qu'un véritable flot sanguin jaillissait de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne mourras pas…Mais je vais t'offrir une souffrance bien plus terrible que la mort…Je t'enlèverai ce qui fait de toi un homme…Je te briserai physiquement et mentalement…Tu ne seras guère plus qu'une souillure inoffensive…

-Que vas-tu…faire ? Me crever les yeux ? Me couper…la langue ? M'amputer ?

-C'est tellement peu amusant…Non, je vais faire bien mieux. Je te laisserai tes yeux, pour que tu puisses voir le monstre répugnant que tu seras devenu, reflet de ton âme. Je te laisserai ta langue, pour entendre tes hurlements de douleur, pour t'entendre me supplier. Et je te laisserai un bras, un seul, pour que tu puisses te rappeler, à chaque seconde, à quel point ta peau pouvait être belle et blanche autrefois, dépourvue d'imperfections, divine. Le monstre de beauté que tu es encore à présent va disparaître. Je ne te laisserai que la souffrance, les moqueries, le dégoût… »

Et, sur ces mots, elle commença son supplice, dont, bien malgré moi, je ne pouvais que me délecter. Que cette ordure souffre, qu'elle vive dans l'attente de la mort, seule, totalement seule…

Qu'il comprenne.

Ses hurlements me parurent la plus douce, la plus divine des musiques. Et son sang, son sang qui éclaboussait mon corps, ce sang dont Ryoku paraissait presque jouir…Il devenait nectar des Dieux.

_Hurle, gémis, pleure, souffre…Je veux t'entendre me supplier…_

« P…Pitié…

-Pitié ? »

D'un coup sec, Ryoku lui trancha la jambe.

« Tu ne mérites pas la pitié. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. »

Elle s'approcha de ses plaies, alors qu'Alessandro sentait sa vie lui échapper.

« Non, tu ne mourras pas…Pas encore… »

Ryoku humecta mes mains de salive, puis les appliqua sur les blessures, qui guérirent aussitôt.

« Je vais te guérir…et recommencer. Encore…et encore…

-Tu…ne pourras pas…Mes gardes…

-Ils ne viendront pas. Ils auraient pu le faire pendant tout ce temps. Tes hurlements leur sont sûrement parvenus. Pourquoi t'ont-ils laissé ? »

Ryoku trancha la seconde jambe, dont elle guérit la plaie béante, et murmura à son oreille :

« Ils t'ont abandonné. Ils te haïssent, Don Alessandro Corneo. Tu es seul. Seul, méprisé, haï, souffrant…Personne ne viendra pour toi. »

La porte claqua soudain, révélant Sephiroth, Yazoo, Loz…et Kadaj.

« Alors qu'ils sont venus pour elle…Tu t'es lourdement trompé. Et tu vas en subir les conséquences. »

_Je te rends ton corps, Ambre. J'espère que tu sauras faire les bons choix._

Elle s'exécuta alors, me laissant le champ libre. Et tout ce plaisir que j'avais pris à le voir souffrir, à contempler cette vengeance effectuée d'une main de maître disparut.

Je me dégageai de ce corps souffrant et haï, voulant fuir cette vision qui s'imposait à moi. Ma main laissa tomber Masamune, qui disparut dans un flot de ténèbres.

Sephiroth s'approcha de moi, murmurant mon nom. Il me serra dans ses bras. Son contact, si chaud, si rassurant ordinairement, me fit frissonner d'horreur. Lui aussi…Lui aussi m'avait pris dans ses bras de cette manière…

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurlai-je en le repoussant. »

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, sanglotante, terrifiée, désorientée. Qu'étais-je devenue ? Qu'est-ce que ce monstre avait fait de moi ? Par sa faute, je…j'avais apprécié. Apprécié qu'il me prenne, apprécié de le voir souffrir…Il m'avait rendu immonde.

Je portai une main ensanglantée à mes lèvres alors que mon estomac me lâchait. Je rendis son contenu sur le parquet, toussant et pleurant.

Yazoo ordonna aux autres d'aller prévenir la sécurité, qu'ils s'occupent de Corneo. Puis il s'approcha lui-même de moi. Je ne le repoussai pas. Son contact m'apaisait, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas.

« C'est fini, Ambre. Nous sommes là pour toi.

-Yazoo…Je…Pardon… »

Je me mis à sangloter :

« Pardon… »

Yazoo me laissa me calmer. Puis il me souleva dans ses bras, m'entraînant à l'extérieur de cette pièce maudite. Il ne me posa pas de questions sur cette excuse. Il lui suffit de croiser le regard fuyant de Kadaj pour comprendre.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Ambre…Tu n'as pas à le faire…

-Il n'y a pas que ça…Je…Ça a été… »

Les mots ne sortaient pas. Comment raconter tout cela ? Comment leur raconter ?

« N'en parle pas, tu n'es pas prête. Viens, rentrons.

-Où est Alex ? »

Yazoo caressa mes cheveux d'un geste doux et rassurant.

« Charlotte, Genesis et les autres l'ont retrouvé. Il va bien. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Mon cœur se détendit quelque peu. Alex…tu étais sain et sauf.

« Merci…Merci pour tout…Murmurai-je à son oreille.

-Tu es ma sœur…Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai…Jamais. »

Ses mots me délivrèrent du premier de mes poids. Il ne mentait pas. Il ne m'abandonnerait pas.  
Corneo avait tort. Certaines promesses pouvaient être tenues.

Nous quittâmes ce manoir et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras. Mais Il était là…Il était encore présent, dans mes rêves, dans mes esprits…Je le sentais en moi…

Ryoku m'avait vengée…Mais son souvenir resterait à jamais gravée en moi. Ce qu'il m'avait fait…Son contact…Ses paroles…

Je frissonnai, sortant de ce monde de cauchemars. J'étais de retour au Wutaï. Et Alex et Yazoo étaient à mes côtés.

Ils m'enlacèrent et je pleurai. Je ne cessai de pleurer, encore et encore.

Corneo avait réussi. Il m'avait détruite. Définitivement détruite. J'avais atteint le fond du gouffre…et je n'aurais pas la force de remonter.

Sephiroth…Kadaj...Pardon…Je n'arrive plus à trouver la force…Elle s'est calcinée…Disparue, comme la joie de vivre que j'avais appris à acquérir…

Je veux mourir…Minerva, si vous m'entendez, donnez-moi la force de me tuer. Je ne veux plus endurer…Endurer cette vie…Endurer son souvenir…

J'ai perdu. J'ai perdu face à lui, face à la vie.

Je veux mourir…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Hem…Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que ce chapitre est le plus sombre que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici. Difficile à terminer, difficile à écrire, je pense qu'il m'a beaucoup ébranlé. Je n'ai pas subi ce qu'Ambre a subi, mais j'ai beaucoup d'empathie pour mes personnages…Et ce fut très dur.

J'espère avoir réussi à bien écrire à ce sujet, c'est quelque chose de très difficile à aborder.

Sur une note plus joyeuse, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Mélain : Et non, Kadaj et les autres sont arrivés trop tard. Et malheureusement, l'un comme l'autre ne sont pas encore prêts à s'aimer, ne serait-ce que comme autrefois.

Je pense que tu parlais du cas de Yazoo, et non de Kadaj, en disant qu'il était hermaphrodite. Et non, Shiva Rajah a déjà mis en scène un Yazoo hermaphrodite. Je m'attendais d'ailleurs à ce que certains me le fassent remarquer ^^…

Kadaj ne connaît strictement rien à l'amour. Physiquement, il est presque adulte, mais mentalement, c'est un enfant. Je dirais que c'est le plus pur des personnages de ma fanfic. Il ne connaît que l'amour familial et ne peut envisager un autre amour. Il pense qu'Ambre l'a trahi, d'une certaine manière. Elle n'est plus de sa famille, elle l'aime autrement. Et comme il ne peut le concevoir, il ne trouve pas d'autre alternative que de la repousser.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu…Et merci pour le bac, mais bon, maintenant, je vais devoir me démerder avec ma classe prépa ^^.

Melior : Comme tu as pu le voir, le double enlèvement n'a rien d'un hasard. Alex servait de moyen de pression. Mais tu verras que la chose est encore plus complexe, surtout quand on passera de son point de vue.

Pour le moment, ça ne s'est pas vraiment arrangé pour Ambre. Et je ne crois pas que cela ira mieux tout de suite. Je vous réserve quelques surprises ^^…

Je vois que le nom de Corneo te fait le même effet que moi…Mais, bizarrement, j'aime bien Alessandro. Peut-être parce que je connais son histoire, ce qui n'est pas encore votre cas ^^. Ou juste parce que c'est un de mes persos, à fortiori un méchant ^^.

Merci pour les félicitations et d'être passée sur Youtube. J'ai fait quelques autres vidéos, notamment une qui s'appelle Betrayed. Si tu as le temps, j'aimerais avoir ton avis dessus ^^.

J'espère que les reviews se feront plus nombreuses sur ce chapitre-ci, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu de mes lectrices…Je les attends avec impatience…

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de vite l'écrire, mais ça va être difficile…

Demain, heure de conduite déterminante pour savoir si je peux conduire avec ma mère, donc, le temps d'y aller, je perds une matinée…Plus les bouquins à lire pour la rentrée (traités de philo, de géographie, un recueil de poésies et la Jeune fille à la Perle pour le 2 septembre), plus la rentrée elle-même (m'étonnerait que ce soit tout repos, Classe Prépa…).

En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je continue d'écrire. Le rythme de parution sera juste un peu plus irrégulier, c'est tout.  
Voilà ! A très vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour cette très longue absence, la classe prépa me prend beaucoup de temps ! Sans compter que le manque de reviews m'a sérieusement démotivée, c'est le cas de le dire...Vous n'avez pas aimé mon premier chapitre ? Dites-le au moins, que je sache quoi améliorer !

Bon, bref, trève de bavardages, place à ce chapitre, du PDV de Faith !

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'avec une difficulté certaine que je parvins à franchir le seuil du Palais du Wutaï. Quoi de plus normal ? J'étais celle qui leur avait ôté l'héritier de leur armée, la seule chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir vaincre la guerre contre la Shinra. Qu'il soit à présent revenu n'y changeait rien.

Tiens, en parlant du loup…Voilà que je le croisais. Kadaj. Il ne m'accorda pas un regard. Son visage affichait un étrange sourire alors qu'il parlait avec celui qu'il connaissait maintenant comme son oncle, le chef de la garde Yamazaki. Un sourire aussi joyeux que triste…

Je détournai mon attention de lui. Je n'étais pas venue ici pour le voir. Bien au contraire. L'éviter aurait été mon souhait le plus cher, à cet instant précis.

Le chef Yamazaki, en revanche, ne parut pas résolu à me laisser m'éloigner. Il se planta devant moi, poings sur les hanches, et m'ordonna de lui expliquer la raison de ma venue. Je soupirai et le lui racontai, pour la énième fois.

« Je viens voir Ambre Nemrod. C'est une amie à moi. Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Je me tournai vers Kadaj, surprise. C'était bien la dernière chose que je m'attendais de sa part…

Quel crétin.

« Tu peux tout aussi bien la fermer s'il s'agit de la seule chose dont tu comptais me parler, Kadaj Yamazaki.

-Tu veux que je rajoute un truc ? Très bien, emmène-la avec toi. Fais en sorte qu'elle se tire d'ici. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle ! Tu as pigé ? »

Il prit alors son oncle par le bras et tous deux s'éloignèrent, sans même que je n'aie eu le temps de répliquer, trop estomaquée.

Que s'était-il passé ? Aujourd'hui, Ambre avait besoin d'aide, et particulièrement de la sienne. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? Je ne comprenais pas…J'avais dû rater une étape.

J'hélai deux servantes, qui ne répondirent à mes questions que de mauvaise grâce :

« Où est Ambre Nemrod ?

-Ambre-sama a explicitement demandé que personne ne la dérange, à l'exception de Yazoo-sama.

-Seulement Yazoo ? Et ses autres frères ? Et Sephiroth ? Et Alex ? »

L'une d'elles secoua la tête :

« Elle a prié Alexis-san de rentrer chez lui. Qu'elle devait se débrouiller sans lui. Kadaj-sama n'a jamais manifesté le désir de la voir.

-Et elle a demandé à ce que, à l'exception de Yazoo-sama, personne d'autre ne vienne la voir. Elle a également inclus le reste de sa famille dans cette prière.

-Je dois la voir.

-Nous sommes désolées. C'est impossible. »

Je soupirai, agacée. Si j'avais eu mon pouvoir des ombres, j'aurais pu…

Non, je ne devais pas penser de cette façon. J'étais capable de me débrouiller sans lui. C'était bien pour cette chance que je m'étais tant battue dans cette dernière bataille…Pour redevenir humaine.

Je fis mine de m'éloigner et attendis qu'elles aient disparu. Sitôt fait, je continuai mon chemin, espérant pouvoir trouver la demoiselle au plus vite. Il ne s'agirait pas que je me fasse remarquer une nouvelle fois. Malgré le fait qu'ils m'aient laissé entrer, ils pourraient bien saisir la moindre occasion pour me virer…ou pire, tenter de me tuer.

Toutefois, il semblerait que le destin ait une quelconque affection pour moi, ce jour-ci. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se présenta à moi. Ambre.

Si frêle…Si pâle…Comme si la vie et la mort luttaient pour l'obtenir et devaient se la partager…

Deux semaines allaient bientôt s'écouler…Deux semaines depuis ce terrible événement…

Deux petites semaines qui avaient suffi à l'affaiblir de la sorte. Elle, que j'avais connu si forte…

Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard et passa à côté de moi avec l'indifférence la plus totale. Il fallut que j'empoigne son bras avec force pou qu'elle consente enfin à me prêter un peu d'attention.

« Est-ce que tu m'ignorerais ? »

Ambre secoua la tête, le regard vide.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

-J'étais juste devant toi. A moins d'être aveugle, tu ne pouvais pas me manquer.

-Sauf si je le désirais… »

Elle tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Aucune chance. Je ne la laisserais pas partir avant d'avoir eu une petite conversation avec elle.

« Ne fuis pas, Ambre. Ne me fuis pas.

-Je ne le fais pas. C'est simplement l'heure de mon entraînement. »

Je ricanai :

« Ton entraînement ? Alors que tu tiens à peine debout ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

L'expression neutre qu'elle affichait jusqu'ici se mua en colère. Un premier pas avait été franchi.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Fous-moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Oh que si, tu as besoin de moi, Ambre ! Ne serait-ce que pour te rattraper quand tes jambes se déroberont sous toi…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

J'avais vu juste. La pauvre était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je n'eus que le temps de la prendre dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne vienne à heurter le sol, la respiration sifflante, à mi-chemin entre les ténèbres et la réalité.

Je l'aidai à s'asseoir, étendant ses jambes aussi maigres et raides que des bâtons.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un bref instant, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à reprendre entièrement conscience de son propre corps et de ce qui l'entourait. Je soupirai.

« Tu n'as rien mangé depuis tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

« Ambre…Ce n'est pas la solution. Te laisser mourir ne changera rien.

-Je n'essaie pas de mourir. Protesta-t-elle faiblement.

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire, alors ? »

Difficilement, Ambre réussit à plier ses jambes et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, ses bras tremblants l'enserrant autant que possible.

« Je ne sais pas…Je n'arrive plus à rien…Mon estomac ne veut garder aucune nourriture, quand bien même le voudrais-je…Il m'a fallu près de cinq jours avant de réussir à me lever et faire quelques pas. Je deviens un légume. »

Je la serrai contre moi, d'un geste doux et réconfortant. Au moins ne fuyait-elle pas la réalité…

« Ambre…Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un…Je suis là pour ça.

-Pas ici. Ramène-moi dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît. C'est juste ici. M'expliqua-t-elle en pointant une direction. »

J'obtempérai, la soulevant dans mes bras. C'était à peine si je sentais son poids…

A l'entrée de sa chambre, deux visiteurs auxquels je ne m'attendais pas. Loz et Sephiroth. Tous deux avaient l'air véritablement inquiets. Ils m'adressèrent un regard mêlé de surprise et d'angoisse. Je les rassurai :

« Je l'emmène dans sa chambre. La petite demoiselle aimerait discuter un peu avec moi !

-Ambre ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Loz. »

Celle-ci se braqua aussitôt, se blottissant contre moi dans la recherche d'une quelconque protection. Son corps commença à trembler.

Sephiroth posa alors une main sur son épaule, lui murmurant quelques paroles à l'oreille.

« Appelle-nous si vous avez besoin d'aide, Faith. Nous allons vous laisser. »

J'acquiesçai à sa proposition, resserrant mon étreinte sur Ambre. Elle avait l'air si désemparée…Si apeurée…

Je croisai le regard triste de Loz, affreusement triste, avant que celui-ci ne tourne les talons, la tête baissée, très vite suivi par Sephiroth, qui m'adressa un sourire sans joie avant de nous quitter.

Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre et je la posai sur son lit. Je m'allongeai alors à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle veuille bien se confesser. J'avais tout mon temps devant moi…

Après un certain temps, Ambre se décida finalement à parler :

« Je me sens tellement minable… »

Elle serra ses poings, avec une colère difficilement contenue. Je passai une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux avant de la serrer contre moi, d'un geste presque maternel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, me souvenant des moments similaires que j'avais autrefois passé avec mon frère, quand nous étions bien plus jeunes. Tout cela semblait si loin…

« Shh, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles. Ce que tu traverses est tout à fait normal. Tu as vécu une véritable épreuve, une épreuve qui a laissé quelques séquelles. Cela s'arrangera avec le temps, je te le promets. »

Frissonnant légèrement, je me rappelais moi-même de ce que mon statut de « Tueuse de l'ombre » m'avait parfois obligé à faire…

Arrivée sur Gaïa, j'étais encore si pure, si innocente. Il m'avait suffi de rencontrer Shinra Père et des scientifiques comme Hojo ou ce taré de Groove pour que tout cela bascule…

« Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver…J'aurais dû pouvoir me défendre contre lui…J'ai triomphé de Jenova…Des sbires d'Edelweiss…J'aurais dû être capable de me débarrasser de lui immédiatement ! Il n'aurait même pas dû être en mesure de me toucher…Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

-Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ca ne peut pas être ainsi. »

Ambre soupira, avant de rire. Un rire sardonique.

« Bien sûr que c'est ma faute. J'ai été si arrogante…J'ai cru que je pourrais m'en sortir seule…

-Ambre…

-Quand mon âme et celle de Sephiroth se sont séparées, j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, exactement. Maintenant, j'ai compris. J'ai perdu ma force. Cette force que j'avais obtenue en arrivant dans ce monde, que Sephiroth avait partagé avec moi, qui m'avait permis de triompher de tant de choses, de surmonter autant d'épreuves…Je l'ai perdue. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur. Je décidai de me taire, préférant la laisser poursuivre. J'étais sûre qu'il restait certaines choses qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore dévoilé…Je voulais savoir…Je voulais comprendre…

« Je croyais que je pouvais déplacer des montagnes…Je ne peux même pas me défendre contre un homme. Quelle prétentieuse je peux être ! C'est vraiment pathétique… »

Ambre posa sa tête sur son oreiller, le souffle court. Visiblement, sa colère l'avait vidée de son énergie. Elle reprit, d'un ton plus calme, peut-être même résigné :

« J'ai toujours clamé que je n'avais besoin de personne. Que j'étais très bien toute seule, que je pouvais me débrouiller sans l'aide des autres. C'était ainsi que je fonctionnais, dans mon ancien monde. J'apposai un masque sur mon visage et je faisais en sorte que les autres me voient forte, une fille que leurs propres faiblesses ne pouvaient atteindre. La confidente idéale, qui semblait trouver solution à tout…Celle que l'on n'approchait jamais réellement. »

Elle ferma ses yeux, un air las s'affichant sur son visage. Elle avait l'air épuisée…Peut-être faudrait-il que je la laisse dormir ? Non…Pas à présent qu'elle semblait prête à se confier…Il m'avait semblé devoir attendre si longtemps…

« De rares personnes ont percé mes barrières à jour. Mes amies, toi, bien sûr, ma famille… »

Ce terme parut la blesser jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle se mordit les lèvres, luttant pour ne pas pleurer :

« Vous avez su à quel point j'avais besoin de vous. A quel point je pouvais en réalité être en faible quand je n'étais pas entourée. Quand vous n'étiez pas auprès de moi. Vous m'avez permis d'être heureuse. Mais c'est fini. Tout cela est fini. Par ma faute, je ne vais plus avoir de famille…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons ? Tu as une famille ! La plus aimante qui soit ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant…

-J'ai avoué mes sentiments à Kadaj. Seph…Papa m'avait dit qu'il était prêt pour ça. Je l'ai cru. J'aurais pourtant dû le savoir…Je me doutais qu'il était trop tôt, mais j'ai refusé d'écouter ma raison. Regarde où nous en sommes, à présent. »

Elle ne retint ni n'essuya les larmes qui noyèrent son regard mako. Des sanglots entrecoupèrent ses propos :

« Kadaj…Il ne me regarde plus…Il me hait…Je l'ai…Trahi…J'ai été tellement conne !

-Ambre, tu ne peux pas te reprocher de l'aimer de cette façon. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux maîtriser, tu sais. J'en suis la preuve vivante, tu as dû le voir. »

Elle hocha la tête, parvenant à se maîtriser quelque peu :

« Peut-être, mais tu tais les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Cid, par égard pour lui et Shera. Moi…Je n'ai pas pris en compte ce qu'il ressentait. Je lui ai imposé mes propres sentiments. Il m'aimait comme une sœur. Et voilà que je lui infligeais cet amour qu'il n'était pas à même de comprendre, de saisir. Je suis vraiment une égoïste… Et je vais tout perdre, à cause de ça. Loz, Yazoo et Sephiroth ont beau dire, je sais qu'ils choisiront Kadaj, quand celui-ci ne pourra plus définitivement supporter ma présence. Il est leur frère, leur vraie famille. Je ne suis qu'une intruse, la quantité négligeable du groupe. Ils finiront par m'abandonner pour lui, c'est tellement évident. »

Je ne cherchai pas à la démentir. Elle ne cherchait pas de faux espoirs, à cet instant précis…Elle voulait la Vérité. Le chemin qui se présentait vraiment à elle et non pas des chimères qu'elle pourrait se créer et qui s'évaporeraient au moindre contact avec la réalité…

« Alex sera toujours ton frère, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Il t'aime. Il t'adore. Il ferait tout pour toi.

-Justement ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer de cette façon…Je ne serais qu'un fardeau pour lui…Il mérite d'être heureux, auprès de Tifa et des enfants…Je ne veux pas briser son bonheur.

-Il ne pense pas certainement pas de cette façon, Ambre ! Te savoir seule le rendra bien plus triste que…

-Je sais. Mais je ne vois aucune autre alternative. Je ne veux plus avoir le sentiment de m'imposer aux autres. S'il faut que je vive seule pour cela, je le ferais. »

Elle toussota, à bout de souffle. Je desserrai mon étreinte, craignant de l'étouffer quelque peu.

« C'était pour cela que j'avais décidé de m'entraîner. Pour être capable de me débrouiller. Je n'ai plus ma force…Et je n'arrive même plus à invoquer Masamune. »

Cet élément ne manqua pas de me surprendre, quoiqu'il soit en vérité logique. Après tout, Masamune appartenait à Sephiroth. Cela devait être lui qui l'appelait quand il partageait le corps de la demoiselle…

« Mais tu vois le résultat ! C'est à peine si je peux faire quelques pas sans m'effondrer…

-Il faut que tu manges. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Tu es en train de mourir, Ambre.

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux plus… »

Une détermination profonde s'inscrivit dans ses traits alors qu'elle se redressait, droite et digne :

« Je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir…J'avais beau songer à mettre fin à ma vie, après que cet enfoiré m'ait fait subir tout ça, j'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour y repenser. Je ne veux pas mourir. Alessandro Corneo a tout fait pour me briser. Je veux lui prouver qu'il a échoué ! Mais… »

Elle croisa ses bras, comme cherchant un maigre réconfort, une petite protection dans ce geste :

« Je n'y arrive pas. Il hante chacune de mes pensées. J'ai peur de me coucher, la nuit, et de le voir surgir. Quand je mange, son image ne cesse de me tourmenter. Je n'arrive pas à garder dans mon estomac ce que j'ai réussi à avaler. Et c'est à peine si je parviens à approcher un homme ! Non… »

Ses bras retombèrent mollement sur le lit, comme ceux d'une poupée de chiffon. Avec un sourire désabusé, elle déclara :

« Je ne peux même plus croiser le regard d'un homme. Quand je vois Loz ou mon père, j'ai l'impression de le revoir, _lui_. Quand ils veulent me toucher, j'ai l'impression qu'_il_ me palpe. Je sens ses mains sur moi et j'ai peur. J'ai terriblement peur. Il n'y a guère qu'avec Yazoo, que je considère plus comme une fille qu'un garçon, et Alex, mon frère de sang, que je n'ai pas cette sensation.

Mais je ne veux pas en dépendre. C'est en partie pour cette raison que j'ai renvoyé Alex. Je ne dois pas me complaire dans cette faiblesse. Je dois me forcer, affronter les autres…Peu importe à quel point cela pourra être dur pour moi.

-Tu as du courage, Ambre. Et tu es quelqu'un de bien. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Réussir à se relever après un viol n'est pas chose aisée. Nombreux sont celles ou ceux qui n'y parviennent pas… »

_Dois-je m'inclure dans l'équation ? Songeais-je, peinée. Quand je suis dans les bras d'un homme, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce porc de Groove et au gosse que nous avons failli avoir. Je n'avais pas voulu une telle chose…Mais c'était arrivé._

« Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage ou simplement une fierté que je sais vaine, mais je ne peux me laisser abattre. Je dois reprendre des forces très vite. Être capable d'affronter de nouveau le contact et le regard de mes pairs, de la manière la plus saine possible.

-Pourquoi ? »

La réponse me paraissait évidente, mais je voulais l'entendre. Autant que je désirais que cela soit pour une toute autre raison :

« Pour me venger. Si Alessandro n'est pas mort, c'est bien pour que je puisse faire de sa vie un enfer, comme il a essayé de le faire pour moi. Je vais le traîner devant la justice. Les médias du monde entier seront braqués sur ce pervers immonde. Il saura ce que c'est que de voir son nom traîné dans la boue, d'être haï par des gens qu'il ne connaît même pas…

-Ambre…Je suis désolée. Mais tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. »

Elle se tut quelques instants. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, une lueur furieuse dans son regard :

« Pardon ? Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire ? »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui donner une lettre. Missive de Rufus Shinra. Son contenu m'avait écoeuré, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'il essayait de faire ce qu'il croyait être le mieux. Mais Ambre ne pourrait certainement pas le comprendre…  
A mesure qu'elle parcourait la lettre de son unique œil valide, son teint se pâlissait bien au-delà d'une lividité cadavérique et un rictus de haine se formait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es venue seulement pour m'apporter cela, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix courroucée.

-Officiellement, oui. Officieusement, j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi. Tu es une de mes amies les plus précieuses, je devais te voir.

-Conneries ! Tu t'en fiches bien de tout cela ! Sinon, tu n'aurais même pas accepté de m'apporter cette lettre, ce ramassis d'immondices !

-Ambre, je suis d'accord avec ce qui y est écrit. Tu ne dois pas engager une procédure judiciaire contre lui. Tu n'y gagnerais rien. Rien à part un sentiment d'injustice qui t'anéantirait.

-Une chose pareille ne peut pas rester impunie !

-Théoriquement, non. Mais Alessandro possède une incroyable influence. Il sera plus à même de gagner un procès que toi, peu importe les charges retenues contre lui. Il serait même capable de te faire enfermer, si l'envie lui prenait, afin de se venger des blessures que tu lui as faites.

-Ce n'était pas moi…

-Pardon ? »

Elle détourna la tête, rétorquant qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Mais j'étais certaine de l'avoir entendue, malgré le fait que ce murmure était vraiment trop bas pour être intelligible. Seule une ouïe fine, que j'avais la chance de posséder, aurait pu le percevoir…

Je changeai de sujet, décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était, pour l'instant :

« Tu ne dois plus te préoccuper de lui, Ambre. Vis ta vie. Relèves-toi et guéris de tes blessures. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger cela de surcroît.

-Il le mériterait, pourtant. Il mériterait d'être puni.

-Il l'est déjà beaucoup. Ses tendons ont été rompus. Il sera à jamais incapable de marcher, et ses bras n'accomplissent plus qu'avec peine des tâches simples. De plus, il est affreusement déformé. Comme je pouvais l'être quand j'avais la marque de mon contrat passé avec Edelweiss…Ajoutai-je en effleurant mon œil de mes doigts. »

Aïe ! Quelle idiote je pouvais faire !

J'eus plaisir alors de la voir se dérider quelque peu, alors que mon œil pleurait, aussi bien de douleur que de dépit face à ma propre stupidité.

« Je suis contente de te voir rire. Lui adressai-je avec un sourire rassurant.

-Cela me fait du bien aussi. Jusqu'ici, j'avais l'impression que mes rires étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Peut-être le fait de me confier l'a-t-elle dénouée quelque peu…

-On a toujours besoin d'une oreille attentive. Et si on peut en avoir deux, c'est encore mieux. »

Ambre rit de nouveau. Elle devait vraiment avoir besoin de se détendre pour rire de blagues aussi stupides…Je n'étais pas vraiment dans ma meilleure forme.

« J'aurais quand même voulu le lui faire payer…

-Dis-toi que tu as toute la vie devant toi. En attendant, essaie d'oublier et de profiter de l'instant présent…

-Je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux me rappeler que j'ai été faible pour être capable d'être beaucoup plus forte, de pouvoir me débrouiller seule.

-Tu ne veux pas non plus être seule, Ambre. Tu le sais. Tu as besoin de ta famille.

-Mais eux n'auront bientôt plus besoin de moi… »

La voilà repartie dans sa mélancolie…Espérant la réveiller quelque peu, je lui donnai une pichenette au front. Elle gémit de douleur :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Petite idiote, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles. Peu importe que Kadaj fasse sa tête de mule ou que tu ne puisses pas, pour le moment, dépasser les séquelles laissées par ton expérience, ils t'aimeront toujours autant. Toutefois… »

Ambre m'observa d'un air intrigué. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je lui confiai l'idée que j'avais préparée de longue date :

« Je pense que tu as besoin de t'éloigner un peu de tout ça. De prendre du recul sur la situation. C'est pour ça que j'ai contacté une très bonne amie à moi, que tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer brièvement pendant le bal. Elle a été ravie que je lui parle de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui est-elle ?

-Shera Highwind. Je lui ai demandé si un peu de compagnie féminine lui plairait, et elle m'a répondu qu'avec son mari qui passait son temps la tête et le reste du corps dans les nuages, une amie à ses côtés l'enchanterait réellement.

-Je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça ! Je…

-Allons, elle en est vraiment heureuse ! Et tu n'arriveras pas à te sentir mieux en restant ici. Ta famille et toi avez besoin d'une petite pause, le temps d'une longue réflexion. De plus, tu pourras voir Alex et ton amie Lucile plus souvent ! Shinra l'a tellement bourré de missions qu'elle n'a pas pu trouver une seule minute pour venir ici…Elle était littéralement furieuse. Le pauvre Reno en a vu de toutes les couleurs… »

Je me mis à rire, bientôt suivie d'Ambre. C'était toujours aussi drôle d'imaginer une Lucile en furie et un Reno tentant de lui échapper…Elle n'avait pas un caractère très facile :

« Tu pourras aussi voir Charlotte et tes autres amis plus souvent. Elle trépigne de te voir de nouveau, mais le voyage vers le Wutaï est long et Shinra veille au grain. Les déplacements de Charlotte et Genesis sont assez limités, pour le moment…

-Pourquoi ? »

Et merde. J'étais arrivé au pire sujet…Tant pis. Autant être franche.

« La guerre gronde. Le Wutaï s'apprête à reprendre les armes et la Shinra fait de même. »

Ambre écarquilla ses yeux, profondément choquée :

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-D'après toi ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants :

« A cause de mon enlèvement ? »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête :

« Tu n'es pas n'importe qui au Wutaï, Ambre. Tu es celle qui a ramené l'héritier et tu fais partie de ceux qui ont vaincu Edelweiss. Le Seigneur Kisaragi voit ton rapt comme un outrage à la cour et au pays du Wutaï et ceux de son conseil sont d'accord avec lui. Quoique, je soupçonne la Princesse Yuffie de surtout vouloir rabattre le caquet à Rufus Shinra et à faire sombrer sa compagnie plutôt qu'autre chose…

-C'est arrivé si vite…

-Le monde est tendu et les esprits s'échauffent rapidement. Edelweiss a réveillé les consciences et le retour de l'héritier marque la fin de la soi-disant alliance entre le Wutaï et la Shinra. Souba et son porteur mèneront le combat.

-Je dois aussi me battre ! S'excita Ambre. Je dois vaincre le Président !

-D'abord, calme-toi. La guerre est en préparation, elle n'est pas encore déclarée. Apparemment, Shinra et le Seigneur Kisaragi vont organiser une rencontre en vue d'une possible négociation. L'espoir est mince, mais on peut peut-être encore éviter la guerre…

-On ne pourra l'éviter éternellement…Ils méritent de payer.

-Ambre, tant de gens sont déjà morts…En ces temps, je ne suis pas moi-même convaincue de l'utilité de cette guerre… »

Elle se renfrogna quelque peu. Puis elle parut réaliser :

« De toute façon, c'est vrai que tu te retrouverais dans le camp adverse. Et Lucile aussi. Je ne veux pas devenir vos ennemies.

-Nous ne le serons pas. Nous l'avons été par le passé mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Je ne suis plus la Tueuse de l'Ombre. Du moins, plus vraiment. C'est sans doute une autre des raisons qui pousse Kisaragi à vouloir nous déclarer la guerre…Sans moi, la victoire paraît beaucoup plus sûre pour eux.

-Tu n'es pas très modeste.

-Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de morts que j'ai causé durant la première guerre. Et certains étaient de grands maîtres Shinobis, dont l'entraînement pouvait se compter en moitié de siècle. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser l'occasion de se venger et de me tuer, maintenant que je suis inoffensive… »

J'eus un triste sourire :

« Tu sais, j'ai aussi perdu mes capacités quand Edelweiss m'a quitté. L'autre Faith m'a offert sa force durant quelques temps, puis elle s'est éteinte. Je n'ai plus la force, l'agilité ou la précision que j'avais auparavant. Il va me falloir reprendre l'entraînement. Ah, à propos… »

Je la pris entre quatre yeux, déclarant de mon ton le plus sérieux :

« Si tu acceptes de venir chez Shera, je viendrais tous les jours pour t'entraîner. Tu as besoin de te savoir forte et je peux te rendre ainsi. Il me reste encore mes enseignements militaires et j'ai toujours une âme d'instructrice. En revanche, je ne serais pas tendre avec toi, bien que je m'efforcerai de te ménager le temps que ton corps récupère sa vigueur d'antan. Cela te dit ? »

Les yeux d'Ambre s'illuminèrent :

« Tu m'entraînerais ? C'est vrai ?

-Tous les jours, promis, sauf empêchement de dernière minute. Tu connais Shinra…Alors ?

-Je ne peux pas ne pas accepter ! C'est ma seule chance de retrouver la puissance que j'avais en arrivant dans ce monde. Et puis… »

Ambre eut un sourire songeur :

« Je veux être de nouveau capable d'invoquer Masamune. J'ai compris que cette arme me convenait plus que toute aucune autre. »

Là, c'était moi qui ne comprenait pas :

« Mais…Cette lame est à Sephiroth, non ? »

Ambre se mordit les lèvres, comme consciente d'avoir fait une bourde. Je me tus, l'invitant d'un regard à poursuivre. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer…Elle risquait de se braquer et de rester muette. Or, j'avais besoin de savoir. De tout savoir si je voulais pouvoir la comprendre.

« Elle a réussi à l'invoquer.

-Elle ?

-Ryoku. »

Ryoku…Ce nom ne me disait rien de particulier. Pourtant, il résonnait étrangement dans mon esprit. Comme une sorte de réminiscence ou un signal d'alarme…

« Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que c'est une espèce de double personnalité. Elle a commencé à se développer durant la bataille d'Edelweiss…Non, peut-être même avant. Après tout, Sephiroth, sous l'emprise de Jenova, m'appelait ainsi… »

Voilà qui était vraiment bizarre…Et pour le moins inquiétant.

« Bref, elle est en moi. Je me demande si elle n'est pas un peu comme la Faith que tu avais envoyé dans ce monde…

-Ce ne serait pas impossible. Peut-être que notre sensibilité est cause de ce genre de troubles…

-Toujours est-il qu'elle est apparue quand Don Corneo m'a… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, abattue. Je caressai ses cheveux d'un geste rassurant, l'invitant à poursuivre :

« Elle avait l'air tellement forte…Elle a résisté à la drogue que m'avait forcé à prendre Don Corneo et elle a très vite pris le dessus sur lui. C'est là que… »

Ambre posa une main sur sa bouche, visiblement écoeurée :

« C'était vraiment répugnant. Elle a invoqué Masamune, une Masamune un peu différente, à la garde teinte de noir et blanc, et elle a commencé à le torturer. Elle coupait un membre, le régénérait aussitôt et le recoupait à nouveau, encore et encore, sans se lasser jamais de ce spectacle, des cris qu'il poussait, du sang qui giclait sur mon corps à flots…Elle en aurait joui. Et moi, je… »

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux brillant d'une lueur démente et dévastée :

« J'ai apprécié ce spectacle…Ce qu'elle lui a fait subir, de le voir souffrir, de savoir que, quelque part, cela était de mon fait…J'ai été monstrueuse.

-Ambre…

-Mais pire que tout, j'ai senti qu'elle était si forte…Bien plus forte que moi…Elle était capable de tant de choses et elle était tellement sûre d'elle…Elle n'avait peur de rien et n'hésitait pas. Elle était…parfaite. Forte, belle, assurée, capable de triompher de tous les obstacles…Elle m'effraie mais, en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Et j'aimerais que…qu'elle prenne ma place, peut-être…

-Ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! »

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise par mon soudain cri :

« Faith ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de raconter des choses pareilles ! Certes, elle m'a l'air forte ! Mais si elle cède ainsi à ses pulsions, sans se poser des questions, elle ne te vaut aucunement ! La vraie force, c'est d'être capable de ne pas frapper quand on sait qu'on peut le faire ! Et toi, tu en es capable. Tu as su le faire, en permettant à Edelweiss d'être épargnée et en lui faisant suffisamment confiance pour lui confier ton âme et celle de ton père. Tu as su le faire en me faisant confiance, moi qui vous ait fait tant de mal…Cette Ryoku n'en aurait pas fait autant… »

Je la serrai dans mes bras, paniquée par ses mots :

« S'il te plaît…Ne pense plus jamais à faire une telle chose…Cela pourrait arriver. Et je ne veux pas. Tu es une de mes meilleures amies. Je te considérerais même comme ma fille. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses pour qu'une autre prenne ta place. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une seconde Audrey… »

Cela m'avait tant peiné de savoir que je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais la revoir…Nous avions su mettre nos différents de côté et nous étions devenues de très bonnes amies. Je ne voulais pas à nouveau perdre quelqu'un qui m'était cher…

« J'ai compris, Faith. Je ne penserai plus à de telles choses.

-J'espère bien ! Tu ne comptes pas inquiéter ta vieille amie, hein ? C'est que je suis plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît, moi ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Un sourire plus joyeux.

« Quand partirons-nous ?

-Tout de suite, si tu le désires.

-De suite ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

-Ouaip. Je suis venue en hélico, j'ai quelques notions pour ces engins. Il me suffit de te ramener avec moi… »

Ambre eut une grimace :

« Dis comme ça, cela ne m'inspire pas confiance…

-Arrête, je suis quand même meilleure pilote que Reno ! Rétorquai-je d'un ton faussement vexé. Je te prépare tes affaires. »

Je sortis ses vêtements et les engouffrait dans le grand sac que j'avais emporté avec moi. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne refuserait pas ma proposition…Ses réactions devenaient parfois prévisibles, le temps passant…

« Allez, je te porte jusqu'à là-bas. On va informer tout le monde de ton départ et on décolle.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne voudront pas…

-Ils ne s'y opposeront pas si c'est pour ta propre santé, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je la pris sur mon dos. Sa légèreté, une nouvelle fois, me serra le cœur. J'espérais que Shera saurait s'y prendre avec elle…Sûrement. Bien que je la jalousais quelque peu, je ne pouvais nier qu'elle était la personne la plus gentille et généreuse que je connaisse. Elle saurait la comprendre…

Les au revoir furent mitigés. Kadaj ne se présenta même pas à elle, ce qui l'attrista au plus haut point, tandis que les autres lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement, avec bien des larmes pour Loz.

« Reviens vite, lui avait dit Yazoo. Pendant ce temps, je raisonnerai Petit frère. Je sais qu'il m'écoutera. Même si ça prendra un peu de temps…

-Merci. »

Nous montâmes dans l'hélicoptère. Je m'efforçai de la détendre avec quelques blagues, me félicitant d'avoir pris deux casques, les pales offrant un bruit trop élevé pour permettre une conversation normale.

Mais je n'étais moi-même pas à mon aise. Cette histoire de Ryoku me perturbait…D'autant plus qu'elle m'avait paru me cacher quelque chose d'autre…Je n'aimais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas d'une autre histoire comme celle avec Edelweiss…Le monde avait le droit à un peu de repos. Et elle aussi, tout particulièrement. Comme si une fille de son âge pouvait supporter sainement et sereinement autant d'épreuves…Elle méritait une vie plus normale, malgré son désir ardent de se battre.  
Ryoku…Qui pouvais-tu être ? Être chimérique issue de son imagination que je savais débordante ou autre ? Es-tu un danger pour nous ?

Un souvenir me revient en tête. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, j'avais croisé le regard vide de cette femme. Un regard aveugle. Ses lèvres avaient silencieusement remué et il me semblait y avoir lu : _Traîtresse._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit une chose pareille ? Avais-je mal compris…ou m'avait-t-elle vraiment adressé une telle insulte ?

Etait-ce à cause de mon comportement vis-à-vis du Wutaï ? Autre chose ?

Il valait mieux que je laisse tomber. Cette femme devait sans doute être folle ou vouloir me tourmenter. Mais…elle ne me semblait pas totalement inconnue. Pire, elle me semblait même…familière. Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais rencontré.

Je sifflai, espérant chasser ces mauvaises pensées de mon crâne. Ambre se tourna vers moi, interloquée, mais ne releva pas. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après, probablement épuisée.  
Une nouvelle vie commence…Puisse-t-elle être meilleure que la précédente…

* * *

Yata ! Enfin fini ! Ca m'a pris du temps…La classe prépa, c'est pas de tout repos. D'autant plus que je n'ai eu qu'une review, bouuuuuuh ! Vous savez pourtant que c'est à ça que se nourrit compulsivement l'écrivain de fanfiction…J'espère que vous serez plus productives pour ce chapitre-ci.  
Bon, je vais quand même répondre à l'unique review que j'ai reçu :

Kurotsuki Soma : je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies écrit ! Bien que tu sois moins emballée par ce chapitre…Je peux te comprendre, il était vraiment sombre, mais l'atmosphère va se détendre après…Il était indispensable, tout comme des scènes comme la supposée mort d'Ambre ou d'autres toutes aussi sombres pas forcément très plaisantes à lire…

A partir du prochain chapitre, l'humour revient, bien que ce soit en la présence d'un perso que tu apprécies un peu moins, Alex. Je pense que le chapitre te surprendra un peu sur certains points, je l'espère, du moins.  
Ah, Ryoku…Ma petite chouchoute. J'attendais depuis si longtemps qu'elle rentre vraiment dans l'action…Elle a mis plus longtemps que prévu, je ne maîtrise vraiment pas mes propres personnages ^^ ! Sans son côté sadique et sa personnalité acérée, je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir tout d'une Mary-Sue. Heureusement, donc, qu'elle est ce qu'elle est ^^. Elle sera l'élément clé de toute l'histoire des Trois élues, l'explication à ne pas manquer pour tout comprendre dès le début. J'ai semé des indices sur son identité un peu partout dans l'histoire, mais si quelqu'un les décèle, je ne pourrais que lui dire bravo. Et pondre un one-shot pour le récompenser, peut-être ^^. L'idée d'un one-shot humoristique FF8 m'est venue, il n'y a pas longtemps…Depuis que j'ai commencé à jouer ce jeu, je suis devenue accro…Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Ryoku est tout ce qu'Ambre ne parvient pas à être, en fait. Quand je l'ai conçu, je voulais qu'elle soit une représentation sublimée d'Ambre, une sorte de reflet dans le miroir, lui ressemblant et étant pourtant très différente d'elle. Elle va la tourmenter pendant un long moment, je te le dis ^^. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas finir par lui faire prendre la place d'Ambre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Quoique j'aime beaucoup incarner Ambre, y compris dans ses moments de déprime…Peut-être parce qu'elle me ressemble…

Pour ce qui est de la conduite, c'est bon, je me débrouille à peu près maintenant (enfin, j'espère -_-')

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu seras toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, malgré le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour publier ce chapitre ! A très vite !

Au prochain chapitre, donc, retour d'Alex et péripéties en tout genre en vue. Sans oublier le retour de mon humour dévastateur (conscience : et de ta légendaire modestie !)…

Pour ce qui est du one-shot FF8 dont j'ai parlé, j'aimerais savoir s'il y en a que cela intéresserait, je serais ravie de le faire si c'est le cas. Laguna en serait le personnage principal.  
A très vite ! Et surtout, pitiéééééé, impitoyables et ô combien plaisants lecteurs, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Ca devient très vite une drogue dont on ne peut se passer…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 3 d'Apocalypse.

Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Disons que la rentrée en classe prépa n'a pas aidé mon moral, déjà fragile, à s'améliorer et qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour remonter à peu près la pente...je vais un peu mieux à présent...

Je suis contente, j'ai de nouveau des lectrices ^^. Bon, toujours pas de lecteurs en vue, mais je m'y attendais un peu, mon histoire n'est pas très masculine (elle n'est pas follement féminine non plus, en fait. Quand je repense à certaines scènes que j'ai écrites…).

Hem…Beaucoup d'hésitations pour le PDV de ce chapitre. J'avais d'abord penché pour Alex, ensuite pour Lulu ou Chachou, mais Alex l'a finalement emporté. Désolée pour les fans de Lucile ou Chachou, elles vont vite revenir sur le devant de la scène, promis !

Merci à toutes mes lectrices pour leurs reviews et leur ajout de mon histoire dans leurs favoris.

Y compris à aïeaïeaïe, bien que j'aurais aimé une review critique plus constructive. Si tu me lis, réponds-moi. J'aimerais comprendre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un froid intense s'insinua dans mes veines alors qu'une aiguille d'une taille impressionnante pénétrait ma chair. Je frissonnais, déjà fiévreux et affreusement malaisé. Qu'est-ce que ce malade cherchait à me faire ?

Depuis combien de temps m'avait-il capturé ? Quelques heures ? Un jour ? Plus ? Je ne parvenais pas à le saisir.

Mon regard s'attarda sur le sourire pervers qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres. C'est qu'il en jouirait presque, ce porc de Groove...

Mes muscles se tétanisèrent, tandis qu'une intense douleur se propageait dans tout mon corps.

« Intéressante réaction. Nota-t-il tandis que je me crispai, incapable du moindre mouvement, à l'exception de mes yeux, qui roulaient furieusement dans leurs orbites et promettaient mille tortures à cet enfoiré. Malgré cela, le corps ne semble pas rejeter la substance...Une sorte de mécanisme de défense ?

-Combien de temps devrais-je encore jouer votre cobaye ? Articulai-je difficilement. Je me suis plié à toutes vos exigences. J'ai obéi à la moindre de vos injonctions. Maintenant, libérez-moi et permettez-moi d'aller retrouver ma sœur ! »

Ce salaud...Il avait fait kidnappé ma sœur et menaçait qu'elle soit violée pour que je ne puisse me dérober à ses désirs...

Un ultime frisson me prit à cette pensée, accentuant la douleur propagée dans mon corps.

J'aurais bien été incapable de dire ce qu'il avait pu me faire, quelles expériences il avait mené sur moi. Je ne voyais que son sourire. Son sourire affreusement sadique, qui se délectait de la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans mes yeux, de la servitude que j'étais obligé de lui témoigner, des frissons de dégoût qui se propageaient quand ses mains lubriques se posaient sur moi...

Un hoquet me prit et je déversai le contenu de mon estomac sur le sol carrelé. Je faillis recommencer en sentant un caillot de sang se précipiter sur mes lèvres et s'écraser par terre. Je devais être livide car son sourire ne cessait de s'élargir. Difficilement, je levai une main pour essuyer la sueur qui ne semblait jamais s'étancher. Le froid et la chaleur se partageaient tour à tour mon corps et je pouvais presque les sentir se battre pour avoir la primeur tant la douleur qu'ils exerçaient sur moi était forte. Mon être était en miettes. Groove réussissait là où Edelweiss avait échoué...

Mon pouvoir refusait de se manifester et mon esprit était trop embrouillé pour que je comprenne et assimile les paroles d'Eloe et Isilna. Qu'étaient-elles en train de me raconter ? Je pouvais presque le deviner...Bats-toi, Porteur. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Je ricanai. Groove détourna son regard du caillot de sang, qui avait pourtant semblé le fasciner jusqu'ici, et reporta son attention sur moi. Il prit mon menton entre ses mains, me forçant à croiser ses yeux noirs, ses yeux dépourvus d'humanité :

« Tu es encore capable de rire ? Non...En fait, c'est la seule chose que tu es encore capable de faire...C'est un rire désespéré. Tu as perdu. Tu m'appartiens. Et tu le sais pertinemment, Expérience XX. »

Il effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il m'avait laissé au cutter, il y avait des jours de ça. Puis je sentis sa langue sur mon cou, sa langue répugnante, s'imprégnant de ma peau, du sang qui avait goutté sur ma nuque.

Eloe et Isilna me mordirent violemment les bras, espérant sans doute me faire réagir. Cette douleur ne fit que s'ajouter aux autres, sans conséquences. Je ne pouvais pas me détourner de ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas sentir ce vieux lubrique qui me léchait, qui se délectait de moi comme un gosse d'une friandise.

J'eus un nouveau haut-le-cœur mais je ne parvins pas à vomir. Un filet de sang s'écoula à nouveau de mes lèvres. Mes yeux se voilèrent. Mais je n'avais même pas le droit à la douceur de l'inconscience...

Voyant que je le quittai, Groove me gifla, me faisant cracher un filet de sang sur le sol, avant de m'injecter un nouveau produit dans les veines. Le sursaut qui parcourut mon corps manqua briser ma nuque et la totalité de mes os. C'était une vague d'énergie sans pareille, si puissante qu'elle exacerbait chacun de mes sens. Je sentis la bave de ce porc immonde s'écouler sur ma nuque, sans que je ne puisse l'essuyer, je vis ses pupilles se contracter et s'illuminer d'une lueur follement joyeuse. Puis je sentis le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche et ma gorge bien plus intensément que ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'ici, un goût si désagréable, porteur de souffrance et de mort. Et j'entendis. Et je sentis. J'entendis des bruits de pas, si proches d'ici. Nous n'étions pas seuls. Un bref frottement. Une veste qui vole alors que des talons claquent sur le sol. Un léger froncement de nez. Je pouvais la comprendre, cette inconnue, si elle était passée près d'ici...L'odeur était proprement insupportable. La bile, mêlée de la senteur âcre du sang, se confondait avec la sueur. Et cette odeur...L'odeur de la peur. Une peur qui ne portait qu'un nom. Le sien. Groove. Lui sentait la jouissance à pleins poumons. Une odeur écœurante. La seule qui parvint à me faire réagir. Je parvins à bouger mes doigts, jusqu'ici tendus à l'extrême. Il fallait que je me concentre à nouveau. Que je mette de l'ordre dans mes idées. Il avait raison. J'étais désespéré. Complètement désespéré. Cette pensée parvint à faire couler mes premières larmes. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir su pleurer depuis des siècles...C'était un soulagement sans nom que de se rendre compte que l'on était à nouveau capable d'exprimer ce genre de choses...Que l'on n'avait pas encore sombré assez pour y avoir oublié...

Les lèvres de Groove s'empressèrent d'effacer toute trace de larmes. Il adorait cela. Il adorait me voir faiblir. Mais il se trompait. Ces larmes ne représentaient pas ma perte définitive. Elles symbolisaient ma première victoire. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu me faire, malgré ces ténèbres dans lesquelles il m'avait plongé...je restais humain. Profondément humain.

Après mes doigts, mes mains retrouvèrent rapidement leur sensibilité. Et je repoussais le visage de Groove avec autant de violence que possible. Ce qui signifiait assez peu, compte tenu mon état...

« On se rebelle, Expérience XX ? Mauvaise idée, vois-tu, très mauvaise idée...Cela pourrait si mal tourner pour ta sœur... »

Ces sens que sa drogue avait exacerbé comprirent ce que j'avais refusé d'admettre : quoi que je puisse faire, aussi docile pourrais-je être, je ne pourrais rien pour ma sœur. Il était déjà trop tard...L'irréparable avait été commis. Mon regard se durcit.

« Elle compte sur toi, tu sais. Elle sait que rien ne lui arrivera si tu restes sage...Elle sait pertinemment à qui elle devra faire des reproches si elle vient à être...violée. »

Mensonges. Elle ne savait rien. Ou, tout du moins, ne savait-elle rien du deal pathétique que Groove m'avait accordé et auquel je m'étais accroché, ne pouvant pas accepter cette idée que ma sœur puisse souffrir à ce point.

Je revis ma sœur. Je revis son sourire, si rare ces derniers temps...Je sentis ses bras m'enlacer, ses cheveux chatouiller ma peau, l'odeur sucrée qu'elle dégageait...

J'entendis sa voix. Sa voix qui chantait doucement, légèrement fausse, mais chargée d'émotions...Cette voix que j'avais parfois accompagné, avec laquelle j'avais chantée sa chanson préférée. Les paroles me revinrent en mémoire. Je m'y raccrochai. C'était la seule chose qu'il me restait. Je ne devais pas la laisser partir...

« _Dans un brouillard de chagrin,_

_Tu as perdu ton chemin._

-Voilà qu'il se met à chanter maintenant...Ferme-la ! »

Je ne l'écoutai pas, m'imprégnant de la présence de ma sœur, de l'amour que je ressentais pour elle, de tout ce que nous avions partagé ensemble et de ce que nous partagerons encore :

« _Pour ignorer la douleur,_

_Tu as fermé ton cœur._

_Le monde pourrait t'appartenir sans que tu ne t'approches du bonheur... »_

Je sentis à peine la gifle que m'asséna Groove. Je ne sentais que les douces mains d'Ambre sur ma peau, réchauffant mon cœur glacé, apaisant mes angoisses...

Je continuai de chanter, faisant fi de la douleur, de ce scientifique minable, de la peur, de la tristesse. Je m'éloignai de ce monde et retournai à celui que, enfants, ma sœur et moi partagions :

« _Tu dois comprendre qu'il faut d'abord vivre dans le malheur._

_Pourquoi ton sourire a-t-il déserté ton visage ?_

_Pourquoi regardes-tu le ciel solitaire ?_

_Il te reste tant de choses à faire_

_Accepter tes émotions serait plus sage. »_

J'entendis le petit rire d'Ambre. J'aurais presque pu l'entendre me supplier joyeusement de ne pas me moquer d'elle. Je la rassurai intérieurement. Nous n'avions jamais chanté aussi juste qu'en ce moment :

« _Entouré d'un mur de silence_

_Tu t'éloignes du présent_

_Entraîné dans la forte danse_

_De tes souvenirs brûlants. _»

Le sol m'accueillit brutalement alors que Groove me donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre, m'intimant en hurlant de me taire. Je savais ce qui l'effrayait. Mon chant remplissait de nouveau mon être de lumière. Je retrouvai celui que j'étais jusqu'ici. Je retrouvai les voix d'Eloe et Isilna. Elles se joignirent au chant d'Ambre et au mien et nous continuâmes, résistant aux produits qu'injectaient Groove pour me faire taire, pour que je retourne dans les ténèbres et n'en ressorte jamais :

« _Au plus profond de la nuit noire_

_Tu es en quête d'un peu de chaleur_

_Tu ferais mieux de la chercher au fond de ton coeur.  
Pourquoi rejettes-tu tous tes sentiments ?  
Pourquoi les repousses-tu si ardemment ?_

_Tu traînes ce poids depuis trop d'années_

_Il est temps pour toi de changer et de t'accepter._

_Tu dois croire en toi. »_

Croire en moi...Ambre et moi ne demandions que ça. Que nous puissions croire en nous-mêmes. Je voulais y parvenir. Je voulais regagner suffisamment de confiance pour aider ma petite sœur à faire de même. Je voulais la voir croquer la vie à pleines dents. Je ne voulais pas la voir renoncer à la vie. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Tellement heureuse...

« _C'est le lot de tout homme libre _

_De parfois trébucher_

_C'est le lot de tout homme libre_

_D'être inquiet._

_Pourquoi le son de ton rire ne résonne-t-il plus ?  
Pourquoi ton sourire a-t-il disparu ?  
Tu as tant de mal à traduire en mots_

_Ces sentiments que tu vois comme un fléau._

_Tu dois croire en toi. _»

Nos voix se turent mais la magie ne se rompit pas. Je venais de comprendre. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'Ambre cherchait depuis de temps. Ce que moi-même je voulais trouver. Je voulais que l'on croit en moi. Et je voulais pouvoir croire en les autres. Je voulais comprendre. Et être compris. Ambre n'avait jamais demandé que ça, durant toutes ces années sur notre planète de naissance. Être comprise. Comprise et aimée.  
Je n'y étais pas parvenu jusqu'ici. J'avais fui pour ne pas affronter les problèmes. J'avais moi-même voilé la vérité et m'étais persuadé que tout allait bien. Mais tout ne va pas bien.

Ambre. Elle a besoin de moi. Et, bon sang, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle !

_Nous entends-tu à nouveau, porteur ? Nous comprends-tu ?_

Je réussis à me relever. J'adressai un sourire calme et triomphant à Groove, complètement abasourdi.

« Je vous comprends, Eloe, Isilna. Plus que jamais. »

Je sentis une douce lumière m'envelopper. Je me téléportai. Je le savais.

Reprenant ses esprits, Groove se jeta sur moi :

« NON ! Tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartiens tout entier ! Tu es celui qui me fera surpasser les travaux d'Hojo, de Gast et de cet imbécile de Tuesti ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, Groove...Murmurai-je. »

Petit à petit, sa prise sur moi se faisait moins présente. Je m'en allais.

« NON ! Je refuse ! Tu ne t'en iras pas ! Tu ne partiras pas loin de moi ! Je... »

Un sourire dément remplaça le désespoir qui s'affichait jusqu'ici sur ses traits :

« Je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. Et que tu retournes à moi. Coûte que coûte. »

Il saisit une seringue. Et violemment, avant que je n'ai le temps de disparaître complètement, il injecta le produit dans mes veines. Je disparus.

AAAAAA

Je me sentis tomber. Il n'y avait pas de sol. Il n'y avait que le ciel. Puis je sentis une éclaboussure, tandis que mon corps plongeait dans une eau glacée. Un frisson parcourut mon corps. Je tentai de rejoindre la surface, en vain. Je n'avais pas encore assez de force pour nager, à fortiori dans une eau aussi froide...

Une main agrippa mon poignet et me remonta à la surface. Je respirai plus librement au moment où je touchai terre, toussant et crachotant l'eau et le sang qui obstruaient mes poumons.

« On dirait que tu reviens de loin, _Kaihi_. »

Je relevai la tête. Et ce que je vis me surprit à un point inimaginable :

« Yazoo ? »

Celui-ci souriait. De l'eau dégoulinait de sa chevelure argentée et s'égouttait sur le magnifique kimono féminin, qu'il portait avec aisance.

Il se releva et me tendit la main, m'aidant à faire de même. Puis, voyant que je n'arrivais que difficilement à me tenir debout, il me permit de s'appuyer sur lui. De sa main pâle et douce, il essuya le sang que ne parvenait pas à retenir mes lèvres :

« Où étais-tu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre.

-J'en sais rien...Je ne sais pas où je me trouvais...J'étais avec...Groove...Cette enflure de Groove... »

Yazoo n'ajouta rien, mais son regard se durcit et ses sourcils se froncèrent. La colère l'avait envahi et elle suintait de tous ses pores, à peine retenue.

« Ambre était avec toi ? »

Je secouai la tête, mon cœur se glaçant à cette question. Ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé...Elle était encore aux mains de cet homme, qui qu'il puisse être...Cet homme qui l'avait peut-être déjà violé...

« Combien de temps ? Demandais-je, ne voulant pas penser à ces choses-là. »

Je ne voulais pas effacer de mon esprit l'image de cette Ambre joyeuse et complice. Je voulais la garder encore, encore un peu...

« Deux jours. Enfin, ce soir, cela fera deux jours... »

Si peu de temps...J'aurais pensé bien plus...Non. En vérité, j'aurais bien été incapable de dire combien de temps. Aux côtés de ce malade, le temps se déroulait différemment...Il était à la fois long et rapide, une symphonie tortueuse...

« Tifa va être enchantée de te revoir. Elle est dans un de ces états...Elle fait peine à voir.

-Comment...m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

Yazoo eut un petit sourire :

« Un espoir un peu fou de vous retrouver tous les deux...Je voulais voir quelqu'un.

-Quelqu'un ?

-Une voyante. Elle est capable de voir le futur avec précision et je pense qu'elle a une vision assez globale du présent. »

Je ricanai :

« Tu as vraiment perdu la boule...

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Elle me manque, tu sais... »

Ambre. Bien sûr qu'elle lui manquait...Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin, maintenant, j'étais prêt à comprendre. Il l'avait choisi comme sa sœur. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver en ce moment même...

Un léger coup au cœur. Sans doute les effets secondaires de ses expériences...M'étant peu à peu habitué à la douleur, je laissais cela de côté, me concentrant sur la situation présente et sur les paroles de Yazoo :

« Le palais du Wutaï est en alerte générale. Il vous recherche activement, tu sais. Ils ont imputé le tort à Rufus Shinra.

-De sa part, ça ne me surprendrait même pas.

-Il n'y est pour rien ! Répondit-il un peu vite. »

Je me tus, surpris par son soudain accès de colère :

« Désolé...Finit-il par dire. Tu ne peux pas tout savoir, non plus...

-Savoir quoi ? »

Il resta silencieux. Je calmai l'énervement qui s'était insinué en mon être. J'étais trop faible pour m'emporter. Je devais rester stoïque et regagner quelques forces. J'aurais tout le temps d'être curieux plus tard, quand tout se sera arrangé et qu'Ambre sera de nouveau parmi nous.

« Comment va Kadaj ? »

Je savais que ce morveux, bien que je ne l'appréciais toujours pas, tenait profondément à Ambre. Il devait être au bord de la dépression. Du moins, je le pensais.

« Il se porte comme un charme. Déclara Yazoo avec une grimace. »

Je restai surpris devant sa réponse. Plaisantait-il ou...?

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Alex. Kadaj se porte très bien en cet instant. Il est même réjoui.

-Tu dois te tromper...C'est impossible. Il...Il essaie de paraître...

-Il ne paraît rien du tout. Il ne tente même pas de maintenir une quelconque illusion. Il est atrocement heureux qu'Ambre ne soit pas avec nous. »

Ses mots firent alors sortir la colère que j'avais essayé de réprimer :

« Alors, tout ce qu'il disait ressentir pour ma sœur...C'était du vent ? Il la déteste ? Ce connard la hait ? »

Le regard de Yazoo se fit aigre. Il me plaqua contre un mur et son poing se planta dans celui-ci, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je déglutis.

« Mon frère a beau agir comme un imbécile, je n'autorise personne à l'insulter ou à lui manquer de respect. En particulier toi, _Kaihi._

_-Kaihi, Kaihi..._Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? Pourquoi Edelweiss et toi m'appelez ainsi ? J'en ai marre de vos secrets. »

Le visage de Yazoo, déjà haineux, s'assombrit encore plus. Il murmura à mon oreille :

« Tu n'as qu'à chercher par toi-même. Je suis sûr que des tas de gens seront aptes à répondre à tes questions dans ce monde. »

Puis il se referma sur lui-même et me soutint à nouveau. Ce fut dans un silence pesant que nous arrivâmes au palais. Tifa fut la première à m'accueillir. Son visage, au teint cireux, s'illumina alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras et m'embrassait, avec plus de passion encore qu'autrefois.

« Comment es-tu revenu ? Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Laisse-le se reposer, Tifa. Il est dans un état pitoyable. Lâcha Yazoo du bout des lèvres. »

Puis il s'éloigna, allant demander aux gardes d'assister Tifa pour me porter jusqu'à ma chambre.

Allongé dans un lit confortable, Tifa à mes côtés, je reprenais goût à la vie, bien que l'absence d'Ambre entachait ce beau et doux portrait.

Tifa plongea sa main dans mes cheveux. J'appréciais son contact, si délicat, qui m'avait tant manqué...

« Les médecins ne vont pas tarder à venir t'ausculter. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

-Disons que j'ai connu mieux...Répondis-je avec un faible sourire. »

Quel euphémisme...J'avais l'impression que mes entrailles étaient en morceaux et que mon sang bouchait mes veines...  
Je repensai aux derniers mots de Groove : _Je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. Et que tu retournes à moi._

L'avertissement implicite me fit frissonner. Tifa s'en inquiéta :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. J'ai juste un peu froid. »

Tifa m'enlaça alors et je m'imprégnai de son odeur si particulière...Bien que mes sens soient presque revenus à la normale, leur perception était toujours forte. Même si l'instant était particulièrement agréable, j'espérais que, bientôt, tout reviendrait à la normale...

« Ne me quitte plus, Alex. Mon cœur a enfin trouvé vers qui se tourner. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus seule. »

Je serrai Tifa avec les maigres forces qu'ils me restaient. Et je fis ce que je m'étais promis de ne plus faire depuis l'épisode Edelweiss. Je lui mentis. Je lui mentis pour la voir sourire, pour ne pas voir des larmes rouler sur son doux visage :

« Je te le jure. Rien ne nous séparera plus. »

Je n'étais sûr de rien...Qu'est-ce que Groove avait pu me faire ? Combien de temps avant que tout cela ne se manifeste ? Avant que sa menace silencieuse ne se réalise ?

J'avais peur. J'avais atrocement peur. Mais jamais, jamais je ne reviendrais à lui. Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver.

On toqua à notre porte. Sans doute les médecins...

Tifa haussa un sourcil quand la porte s'ouvrit. Puis elle laissa place à notre visiteur. A sa vue, je me levai aussitôt, tentant de rester sur mes jambes et d'adopter une posture de combat :

« Edelweiss ! »

Celle-ci eut un petit rire :

« Tu n'es pas très physionomiste, élu de Minerva. Je ne suis pas Edelweiss. Je suis Tsukiyo. »

Je tentai de calmer mon souffle, qui s'était accéléré sous la tension. Tsukiyo...Il était vrai que, excepté le voile qui couvrait une grande partie de son visage et son corps, elle n'avait rien de semblable à Edelweiss. Des mèches d'un brun foncé s'échappaient du voile et sa peau n'avait ni la pâleur ni la perfection divine d'Edelweiss...

« Comme je le disais, je m'appelle Tsukiyo. Je suis voyante.

-C'est vous dont...

-...dont Yazoo te parlait tout à l'heure, oui. Compléta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Charlotte m'a appelée. J'avais demandé à Ambre de lui filer mon numéro quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

-Oui. Et croyez-moi tous les deux, j'en suis affreusement désolée.

-Où ? Où est-elle ? »

Tsukiyo soupira :

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il vaut mieux pour vous ne pas trop vous impliquer pour le moment. Alexis, tu es trop faible pour l'instant. Tifa, il a besoin de toi à ses côtés.

-C'est trop facile ! Vous n'allez pas en rester là ! M'écriai-je, asséchant ma gorge plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. »

Les yeux de Tifa s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand, après un hoquet, je me retrouvai à cracher de nouveau mon sang sur le sol. Ca n'allait pas recommencer...Pas maintenant...

« Si je te le dis, Alex, tu vas essayer de la retrouver. Et tu n'as ni la forme ni le pouvoir pour la sauver. Enfin, disons que tu n'es pas encore en mesure de te servir de ce pouvoir... »

Elle se tourna vers moi, ses lèvres pincées dans une triste expression. Puis, à tâtons, comme si elle ne voyait que difficilement, elle prit la main de Tifa.

« Viens avec moi. J'ai besoin d'un guide pour trouver la salle du Trône. J'ai à parler au Seigneur du Wutaï. »

Tifa protesta :

« Vous m'avez dit de rester avec lui !

-Allons, tu n'oserais pas abandonner une pauvre aveugle qui demande innocemment de l'aide ? Mon premier guide est allé vaquer à ses occupations et je n'ai personne pour m'apporter du soutien... »

Tifa soupira.

« Très bien, je vous accompagne. Alex, je reviens vite. »

Avant de partir, Tsukiyo se pencha sur moi et murmura à mon oreille d'une voix aussi douce qu'amère :

« Les médecins vont arriver...J'espère que tu me remercieras pour l'avoir éloignée... »

Puis elle me quitta, tenant le bras de Tifa, avant que je n'ai le temps de la retenir. A bout de forces, je m'assis sur le lit, jetant un regard un peu effrayé au sang qui imprégnait le tapis de cette chambre. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Qu'allaient me dire les médecins de suffisamment grave pour que Tifa ait à être éloignée ?

L'angoisse me tordit les tripes quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et cette fois-ci sur les praticiens. L'heure de la vérité avait sonnée...

AAAAAA

Ils me quittèrent, quelques instants plus tard, me laissant seul, le regard morne et vide d'espoir.

_Vous êtes mourants...Je ne vous donne pas deux ans..._Voilà ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre, malgré mes supplications, mes larmes. Il n'avait fait que me donner des boîtes entières de médicaments, en me recommandant de les prendre tous les jours. Je les regardais, lisant leurs noms à coucher dehors avec un certain détachement : des anti-douleurs, des tas de saloperies dont j'ignorais l'action exacte...Voilà à quoi se résumerait ma vie à présent. Avaler ces putains de médocs pour s'accrocher un peu à cette vie qui m'échappait petit à petit.

_Nous sommes désolées..._

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tifa vint me rejoindre. Et je lui mentis à nouveau. Je lui affirmais que je n'avais rien de grave. Que cela allait s'arranger peu à peu, même si les effets resteraient impressionnants pendant un certain temps. Tsukiyo avait eu raison. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui dire la vérité. A lui annoncer que j'allais bientôt la quitter alors que je venais à peine de la retrouver...

« Tsukiyo a localisé Ambre. Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth et Kadaj sont partis la chercher. Les Turks, Charlotte et Genesis couvrent leur arrivée.

-Kadaj ? Je croyais qu'il se réjouissait de son absence...Lâchai-je, acerbe. »

Tifa grimaça :

« Yazoo et lui ont discuté un peu. Ils vont bientôt la ramener. »

C'était déjà trop tard...Trop de temps avait passé...Si seulement je m'étais ressaisi plus tôt...Si je m'étais plus vite rendu compte de la force des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour ma sœur, ces sentiments qui avaient sauvé mon âme de la déchéance...Si j'avais plus vite compris tout ce que j'avais saisi à cet instant précis...

Si...Si...Ce n'était pas un bon mot. Il n'y avait pas moyen de changer le passé. Je n'en avais pas le pouvoir. Cela ne servait à rien de se torturer. Je devais rester dans le présent. Et être présent pour elle, autant que possible. Jusqu'à la mort ne vienne me saisir...

AAAAAA

Ambre revint le soir même. Et ne se réveilla que quelques jours plus tard, en larmes, dans un état de choc complet. Je m'efforçai d'être présente pour elle. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle avait besoin de Kadaj. Mais Kadaj ne voulait pas revenir vers elle. Cet enfoiré l'avait abandonné...  
Puis elle me supplia de partir. Et fit de même avec Charlotte, Lucile et Genesis. Elle disait que cela serait plus facile pour elle de guérir, qu'elle ne s'accrocherait pas à nous désespérément, les seules personnes qu'elle parvenait à approcher, Genesis excepté. Car, et je ne cessais de me le reprocher malgré moi, Ambre était profondément perturbée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle rejetait presque tous les hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle, sauf Yazoo et moi-même, qui ne représentions pas un danger pour son intégrité, qu'elle s'imaginait avoir perdu aux mains de ce type. D'après Yazoo, il avait durement payé son crime. Même si cela n'était pas assez...Je priais pour qu'il endure tout ce que ma pauvre petite sœur avait enduré entre ses mains...

Poussé par Tifa, ainsi que par la peur qu'Ambre ne vienne à découvrir mon état, je retournais à Midgar. Je retrouvais Denzel et Marlène, réellement soulagés de me voir revenir. Je gardais le secret quant à ma maladie. Inutile de les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà été...

La vie reprenait. Mais un manque affreux se faisait sentir. Ambre n'était plus là. Je savais pourtant que, même si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, nous aurions été séparés. Elle serait restée au Wutaï...

Mais elle aurait été heureuse. Et moi, je me serais contenté de ça. De savoir qu'elle était au plus mal et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle...

De rage, je frappai l'un des lourds piliers en bois qui soutenait l'escalier menant aux chambres. Mais la douleur de l'impact ne se fit pas ressentir.

Je me tournai vers le pilier en question, surpris. Là où mon poing avait frappé, il n'y avait plus que poussière...Plus aucune trace de bois...

Je retirai vivement ma main, horrifié. Puis une toux me reprit et je m'effondrai à genoux sur le sol, tentant de contenir la vague de sang qui menaçait de sortir. Je me traînai jusqu'aux toilettes, ayant la chance de ne croiser personne, et me permit enfin de cracher cette horreur.

Le corps secoué de spasmes, j'éclatai en sanglots. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Sous mon poing, sous ma colère, ce bois que j'avais frappé...Il était mort. Il n'était plus que poussière. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes tempes, mon crâne vrillé par une atroce migraine.

Un simple contact et ce bois s'était réduit en poussière...

_Je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. Et que tu reviennes à moi. Coûte que coûte._

Bordel ! Groove, qu'est-ce que tu m'avais fait ?

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre. Assez difficile à écrire, notamment pour la fin qui m'est arrivée en cours de route…Normalement, Alex ne devait pas tomber malade. C'est après que ça s'est décidé.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Miss Mary Rose : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Le premier chapitre a été très éprouvant à écrire parce que je me suis littéralement mis dans la peau d'Ambre pour essayer d'exprimer son ressenti. De manière intense, je me suis projetée dans sa situation et j'ai retranscrit tout ce que j'avais pu éprouver à cet instant là. J'ai mis du temps avant d'être de nouveau assez bien…

Oui, Ambre a le soutien de Faith et de ses frères (sauf Kadaj, bouh, le méchant !). Mais malheureusement, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines…

J'ai été très flattée que tu ressentes ainsi ce que j'avais écrit, et je te remercie beaucoup. J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre. A très vite !

Kurotsuki Soma : Merci pour tes reviews, depuis le début de l'aventure. Et merci aussi de m'avoir poussé à continuer. Je n'avais plus le courage de faire quoi que ce soit…

Faith est gentille, en fait. Mais, t'inquiète, il reste encore en elle cette partie sombre, même si elle est enfouie pour le moment…quand interviendra-t-elle ? Mmh…Suspens…

J'aime bien l'idée de Faith et Sephiroth en couple parental. C'est assez marrant à imaginer…Ils se fighteraient tout le temps, je pense. Faith est du genre impulsive et Sephiroth…ben, c'est Sephiroth hein.  
Hmm…j'ai un peu laissé tomber l'idée du one-shot FF8 pour le moment. J'avais pensé à mettre en scène Laguna et une secrétaire qu'il aurait engagé et qui découvrirait la stupidité du bonhomme mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver des idées marrantes. Et je penche plus pour un futur projet Kingdom Hearts en ce moment. J'adore ce jeu. Et nope, Ryoku n'est pas inspirée d'un perso de FF8. En fait, je dirais qu'elle est inspirée d'un perso que je mets en scène dans le roman que je suis en train d'écrire. Se faire une référence à soi-même, c'est un peu prétentieux non ^^ ? Enfin bref, j'attends ta review avec impatience. A très vite !

Ah oui, désolée, mais je suis très mauvaise en ce qui concerne les descriptions. Je vais essayer d'en mettre plus, mais je ne te garantis rien. A plus !

Yumeless : Contente de te revoir !

On dirait que la scène d'Ambre t'a un peu choqué…En même temps, c'était le but ^^. Assez éprouvant à écrire, d'ailleurs…Mais Alessandro a été puni par Ryoku, ha ha !

Heureuse de voir que Ryoku te plaît. Maintenant que Faith s'est assagi et qu'Edelweiss est dans sa prison dans la rivière de la vie, j'avais plus de psychopathes sous la main. Le moment idéal pour la faire intervenir ^^. Pour ce qui est des excuses à Kadaj…Ca va être long, trèèèèèès long…A moins qu'il ne s'excuse pas du tout. J'ai aussi réfléchi à cette possibilité. Ce serait sadique mais…je ne suis pas gentille avec mes persos ^^.

A très vite !

Lys9191 : Contente que tu m'aies relu (j'ai bien galéré à te faire parvenir mes textes ^^). Ah, le moment où la femme meure d'Epidemia…C'était un cauchemar tellement perturbant qui m'avait tiré du lit…En fait, Edelweiss est la petite fille qui se tenait aux côtés de la femme, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le moment pour introduire ce détail. Donc…voilà !

Le moment avec Vincent a été très marrant à écrire…Mon petit hommage perso à Durendal et à sa magnifique saga Banal Fantasy. Tu me considères comme un Maître en sadisme ^^ ? C'est flatteur…en fait, ce sont surtout mes rêves et mes pensées embrouillées pendant les cours qui m'inspirent ces idées…un peu inquiétant, non ?

Meuh non, faut pas haïr Rufus, il est trèèèèès intéressant. Et il réserve encore quelques surprises…

Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. A très vite.

Aieaieaie : Ah. Première review entièrement négative. Oups. Ca fait un peu mal…J'aurais aimé que tu détailles un peu plus. Le fait qu'Ambre soit une Mary-sue, c'est quelque chose que je reconnais et que mes lectrices ont accepté. Sa base est inspirée de moi mais le reste vient surtout de suppositions quant à mon comportement. Au final, elle s'est pas mal éloignée de ce que je suis véritablement. D'ailleurs, y a beaucoup de persos Mary-Sue qui plaisent. Edward et Bella (je te l'avoue, je déteste Twilight) en sont l'exemple…

Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi mon histoire est nulle et prétentieuse. J'aimerais bien avoir quelques précisions. Tu as lu mon histoire dans son entièreté ? Ou tu fondes principalement sur Apocalypse ?

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dis à bientôt. Je vais essayer de trouver du temps libre pour écrire le 4ème chapitre…

Bye-Bye !

Petite rectification : la chanson utilisée est POURQUOI, chantée par Mioune-Tv sur Youtube, dont les paroles sont une adaptation de Why d'Ayaka. Voilà !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le 4ème chapitre d'Apocalypse !

On passe au PDV de Lucile...Ça faisait longtemps ! Ça a été vraiment galère, j'ai dû réécrire trois fois ce chapitre avant d'être à peu près satisfaite ! Si vous voulez savoir, à la base, Lulu devait aller à un camp d'entraînement pour Turks afin de devenir assez forte pour protéger Ambre, mais ça dénotait trop avec le reste de l'intrigue. Donc, pas de camp. Enfin, pas maintenant...Après, je ne sais pas, peut-être.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce fut avec appréhension que je foulai à nouveau de mon pied la terre du Wutaï. Voilà plus d'une semaine que je n'y étais pas retournée...Plus d'une semaine depuis que tout cela s'était déroulé...

Je secouais la tête. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire par ces idées noires. Ma mission d'aujourd'hui était d'une importance capitale. J'escortais et protégeais le Président Shinra lors de sa négociation de paix avec le Seigneur du Wutaï.

Sa notion de paix m'était toutefois assez peu familière...J'avais rarement entendu parler d'une négociation où l'un des partis arrivait lourdement armé.

Quand je le lui en avais fait la remarque, Shinra m'avait traité d'idiote naïve.

« Cette négociation n'est qu'un prétexte pour nous permettre de gagner du temps et de rassembler nos forces. Il est temps pour nous d'asseoir une bonne fois pour toute notre supériorité sur cet arrogant royaume. »

J'aurais voulu émettre une quelconque objection, mais il ne m'aurait pas écouté. Ce crétin n'écoutait jamais que lui-même.

Et voilà comment nous nous retrouvions ici, après un long voyage en hélicoptère, accueillis par des autochtones à l'expression peu engageante. En même temps, j'aurais fortement été étonnée d'être accueillie avec des ballons et des fleurs...Même si c'est toujours plaisant.

Parmi eux, cependant, une petite fille m'adressa un signe et un sourire. Je les lui rendis, du moins jusqu'à ce que Reno ne me file un coup de coude.

« Aïe ! Mais quoi ?

-Le patron va t'arracher la tête. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

« Je me contentai de saluer quelqu'un ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-On ne sympathise avec l'ennemi, à fortiori si tu as de grandes chances de tuer la personne en question. Me murmura Tseng, qui, avec Elena, nous accompagnait également.

-On va à une négociation de paix, oui ou merde ?

-Je serais tenté de te répondre « merde », sur le plan officieux du moins. Déclara Reno avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tais-toi, je t'en prie. »

Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment ce rouquin pouvait être joyeux avec cette menace de guerre qui planait sur nos têtes...Je n'étais peut-être pas assez familiarisée avec le monde des Turks. J'espérai que je ne le serais jamais autant qu'eux.

Une garnison de soldats fendit alors la foule qui nous entourait et se dirigea vers nous. Ils nous ordonnèrent de manière bien peu aimable de les suivre. Shinra ne put s'empêcher de faire des siennes :

« Quel accueil bien peu cordial ! Est-ce digne de l'honneur que vous escomptez posséder ? »

Tous le fusillèrent du regard, les mains sur le pommeau de leur arme. Nous dégainâmes chacun la nôtre. Pour ma part, j'avais retrouvé ma chère Gunblade. Tseng me l'avait confisqué, alléguant que la facilité avec laquelle je maniais cette arme devrait se manifester avec toutes les autres prochainement, ce qui n'était toujours pas le cas. Toutefois, le Président nous fit signe de nous calmer :

« Eh bien, eh bien, ne nous énervons pas pour si peu ! Il serait humiliant de nous rabaisser à leur niveau... »

Nous rengainâmes alors. Affreusement gênée, j'adressai aux soldats un discret signe d'excuse. Mais ils étaient sans doute trop furieux pour le remarquer...

« Suivez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

-N'est-ce pas tout de suite plus agréable que de se montrer courtois ?

-Fermez-la, Président. Murmurai-je d'un ton agacé. »

Il me lança un regard noir, mais je ne lui accordai aucune attention. Reno paraissait effaré par mon insolence. Mais qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Hormis une réduction de salaire...Encore...

Nous partîmes donc à la suite de la garnison vers le palais.

« Bon, au moins, je devrais pouvoir rendre visite à Ambre...Soupirai-je avec lassitude, cherchant désespérément le bon côté de la situation. J'espère qu'elle va mieux.

-Ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Rufus Shinra, à bout de nerfs :

« Quoi ?

-Quelle regrettable méprise de ma part ! Il se trouve qu'Ambre a quitté le Wutaï, il y a deux jours de cela. »

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information :

« PARDON ?

-Oui, Faith l'a emmenée avec elle. Comment ai-je pu oublier de vous en parler ? S'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement désolé.

-Où l'a-t-elle emmenée ?

-Le moment est sans doute mal choisi pour poser cette question, nous voici arrivés au Palais. A partir de maintenant, je vous prierai tous quatre de tenir votre langue et de ne parler que lorsque je vous l'autoriserai. Continua-t-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux. En particulier vous, Lucile. »

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lâcher une réplique venimeuse. Je me contentai d'un « A vos ordres » avant de me taire, frustrée et énervée. Rah, pourquoi je ne pouvais jamais avoir le dernier mot avec lui ?

_Peut-être parce que c'est ton supérieur hiérarchique..._Me susurra doucereusement ma conscience.

Ça va, je le sais, inutile de me le rappeler !

Reno me donna un nouveau coup de coude, s'excusant de me brutaliser et me demandant de me calmer un peu. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais si ce crétin de Président et cette entrevue me transformaient en névrosée ?

Contrairement à eux, j'étais encore suffisamment humaine pour perdre mon sang-froid dans ce genre de situation...

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la salle du conseil à laquelle nous devions nous rendre. Je pris une grande inspiration, espérant calmer mon stress qui s'était considérablement accru durant le trajet.

Les soldats nous ouvrirent la porte de mauvaise grâce et nous pénétrâmes alors en ce lieu où allait se jouer l'un des enjeux les plus importants de ce siècle.

Ce fut avec un sourire forcé que nous accueillit le Seigneur du Wutaï, aux côtés de sa fille, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que moi, n'en déplaise l'expression déterminée qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher.

« Prenez donc place. Tout le monde est déjà présent. »

Sous-entendu : Vous ne pouvez pas arriver à l'heure comme tout le monde ?

Misère...Cette négociation n'allait être qu'une succession de piques et de fausses politesses de la part des deux camps...Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

Je m'assis près de Reno, à proximité d'une femme mûre d'une grande beauté. Elle-même était aux côtés d'un homme., ou d'une femme, difficile à dire, qui l'égalait en splendeur. Tous deux affichaient le même sourire narquois, teinté d'une légère arrogance.

Je murmurai à l'oreille de Reno :

« Qui sont-ils ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de me fixer...

-Kiyoi Ten'kei, second conseiller, et Maki Yoruno, seizième conseillère. On les a déjà rencontrés lors du bal.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... »

Il fallait dire que les souvenirs que je gardais de cette soirée n'avaient rien de très précis ni agréable...C'était surtout des sensations, des sentiments...La peur, la tristesse, une angoisse terrible qui étreignait mon cœur...

Reno me prit la main, un sourire rassurant s'étirant sur ses lèvres :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu as su surmonter toutes sortes d'épreuves, celle-ci n'en sera qu'une de plus.

-Hem, hem...Si nos deux tourtereaux veuillent bien nous accorder de leur attention, nous interpella Yuffie me collant sur le visage des rougissements bien disgrâcieux, je pense qu'en tant que Présidente du conseil, je peux déclarer l'ouverture des négociations en vue d'une possible paix entre nos deux nations.

-Merci, ma fille. Je vais à présent énumérer les griefs que nous vous attribuons. »

Godo Kisaragi s'éclaircit la gorge, ne détournant pas son effrayant regard de celui du Président. Les choses sérieuses commençaient :

« Il y a précisément dix jours, deux de nos invités d'honneur, Ambre et Alexis Nemrod, ont respectivement été enlevés par Don Alessandro Corneo, un de vos plus proches amis, Président, et l'un de vos scientifiques, Béryl Groove. Tous deux ont subi de grands dommages de ces expériences, et nous craignons fortement pour leur santé mentale et physique. Ambre-san devant, de plus, occuper une place à ce conseil sans ces événements, nous vous accusons de crime contre notre pays, ou du moins l'une de ses représentantes, et de manquement au traité de paix que nous avons signé lors de la première guerre nous ayant déchiré. Une objection ? »

Shinra jeta un regard à Tseng, qui se leva et déclara d'une voix calme et terrifiante de froideur :

« Les actions de Don Alessandro Corneo et Béryl Groove sont indépendantes. Nous n'en sommes pas responsables.

-Leurs actes sont sous votre juridiction ! Protesta vivement Yuffie. En particulier ceux de ce Groove...Vous saviez très bien que cet homme était un malade mental et vous l'avez pourtant laissé en liberté !

-Je te prierais de te calmer, ma fille.

-Pardonnez mon emportement, père. »

Yuffie fulminait, mais, visiblement, son rang ne lui permettait pas d'exprimer sa colère comme elle désirerait pouvoir le faire.

Kiyoi intervint alors :

« La Princesse, quoi que ses paroles aient quelque peu dépassé sa pensée, n'a pas tout à fait tort. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris de mesures nécessaires à l'égard de cet homme dont vous saviez qu'il pouvait vous échapper à tout moment ? »

Ni Tseng ni Rufus ne cillèrent à cette remarque. Tseng reprit :

« Notre société ne doit pas être remise en cause dans cette affaire. Le service de surveillance que nous avions déployé pour cet homme était irréprochable, du moins jusqu'à ce bal. Le Président et moi-même estimons que vos frivolités auxquelles nous avions été conviées de force sont la cause de tout ceci.

-Vous insinuez que votre incompétence pourrait être de mon fait ? Siffla Godo Kisaragi.

-Nullement. Nous justifions simplement le fait que nous ayons dû doubler la protection autour du Président à notre arrivée dans cette contrée, sachant que vos sujets sont visiblement incapables de témoigner de la moindre courtoisie à l'égard de leurs invités. »

Kiyoi toussota, une toux qui sonnait étrangement comme un « colonisateurs ». Tseng fronça les sourcils :

« Exprimez-vous si vous comptez nous adresser un quelconque reproche, second conseiller Ten'kei.

-Oh, ce n'est pas un reproche, ce n'est rien d'autre que la vérité, très cher déserteur. Dire que vous auriez pu faire un soldat admirable pour l'armée de ce pays si votre couardise ne vous avait pas poussé à chercher refuge chez l'ennemi... »

Tseng serra les poings, furieux. Elena le tira par la manche, triste et inquiète pour lui. Je ne comprenais pas très bien...Tseng avait autrefois fait partie de l'armée du Wutaï ? Et il les avait trahi ?

« Je crains que nous ne nous éloignions quelque peu du sujet. Déclara Maki d'une voix aussi envoûtante qu'autoritaire. Si nous y revenions avant de nous battre comme de vulgaires animaux ?

-Tu as raison, ma chère. Reprit Kiyoi. Il y a des niveaux auxquels il est inutile de se rabaisser. »

Sentant le conflit poindre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir :

« Et si nous vous livrions le Professeur Groove, Seigneur Kisaragi, considéreriez-vous notre crime comme pardonné ? »

Reno écarquilla des yeux, stupéfait par ma proposition. Rufus, lui, me menaçait d'un regard aussi noir que le charbon, m'ordonnant silencieusement de retirer mes paroles. Je ne le fis pas, attendant leur réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir :

« Le crime ne serait pas excusé. Toutefois, nous pourrions régler ceci par l'intermédiaire d'une justice pacifique.

-Ce qui signifie ? L'interrogea Rufus, essayant de paraître assuré, mais sans réel succès.

-La mort par décapitation pour Groove, votre destitution et le départ de tout partisan de la Shinra Compagny, ou son exécution en cas de rébellion. »

Ses paroles furent vivement approuvées par l'ensemble des membres du conseil. Je déglutis, songeant qu'à leurs yeux, j'étais sans doute considérée comme une partisane de la Shinra, bien que cela soit accompli à contre-cœur.

« Et si nous refusions ? Suggéra Tseng après une rapide œillade au Président.

-Nous vous déclarerons la guerre. Et notre pays regagnera une vraie indépendance, dusse ceci être fait sur vos cadavres ou ceux de votre peuple.

-La présomption ne vous sied guère au teint, Seigneur Kisaragi. Railla le Président, retrouvant toute sa morgue. Vous semblez persuadé de votre victoire dans ce conflit, mais...

-Vous savez, l'interrompit Kiyoi, vous n'avez plus votre Tueuse de l'Ombre tant aimée pour nous défaire, nous, shinobis. Une guerre engagée contre nous engagerait votre peuple et votre armée dans une véritable mise à mort. Est-ce cela que vous désirez ?

-Nous avons plus d'atout que vous ne le pensez. Répondit aussitôt Tseng.

-Il semble donc acquis que nous ne pouvons envisager une paix juste, puisque vous refusez nos demandes pourtant légitimes. La guerre entre nos deux pays doit-elle donc être prononcée ?Déclara Yuffie, ne pouvant cacher une certaine excitation dans sa voix.

-C'est bien pour cela que nous sommes venus ici. Ces négociations de paix ne sont qu'un rideau de fumée en vue d'adopter pour chacun de nos camps la position la plus favorable pour ce conflit. »

Bon, Shinra venait de dire la vérité pour une fois dans sa vie...Ce jour était-il à marquer d'une pierre blanche ?

« Second conseiller, faites appeler le chef des armées. Ordonna Godo Kisaragi.

-Tout de suite, messire. »

Kiyoi s'inclina brièvement et sortit.

La tension était clairement palpable dans la pièce. Je me sentais un peu étrangère à tout ça, ne sachant exactement dans quel camp me placer. Étais-je seulement d'un côté ? J'avais du mal à me sentir concernée par tout ça...Cette guerre n'était pas la mienne.

Hmm...Une minute...Le Chef des armées ? Cela veut donc dire que...

« Me voici. »

Oui, c'était bien ce à quoi je pensais. Kadaj. Kadaj avait été amené ici. Parfait. Voilà qui allait arranger les choses...

Le regard haineux qu'il nous laissait était sans équivoque. Personnellement, j'avais la terrible impression qu'il était sur le point d'empoigner Souba et de nous trancher la gorge. Toutefois, il se contenta de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kisaragi père et fille.

Objectivement parlant, je devais avouer qu'il ne manquait pas de charisme. Non pas qu'il n'en possédait pas avant de recevoir son titre, mais c'est comme si celui-ci avait exacerbé ses qualités premières.

L'armure légère qu'il arborait, aux couleurs pourpre et noir du royaume, ainsi que le célèbre sabre battant sur son flanc droit et les rubans violets et noirs qui, respectivement, attachaient ses cheveux et s'enroulaient autour de son front lui offraient un prestige presque écrasant. Il avait bien changé, l'incarné de Jenova...

« Quel plaisir de vous retrouver, Kadaj Miyazaki ! S'exclama Shinra avec une joie feinte. Mais pourquoi donc votre chère sœur ne se trouve-t-elle pas à vos côtés ? »

Je tournai la tête vers le Président, étonnée. Pourquoi le lui demandait-il s'il le savait pertinemment ?

Toutefois, l'expression sombre et torturée qui prit place sur le visage du jeune homme répondit à ma question. Ce n'était pour lui qu'une manière de le faire souffrir. Cependant, la réponse qu'il lui fournit ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais :

« Elle n'a plus rien à faire ici. Et je n'ai pas à vous dire pourquoi. »

Je me levai brusquement, mais Reno me força à me rasseoir. Je ne comprenais rien...La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il vénérait presque Ambre...En tout cas, il l'adorait. Comment pouvait-il affirmer une chose pareille ?

« La guerre a donc été décidée...Cette issue était inéluctable.

-La paix...Elle n'a jamais été désirée, encore moins acceptée par votre pays. Déclara Tseng.

-C'est ton pays aussi, Tseng. L'interrompit Maki avec une certaine malice. »

Il secoua la tête :

« Je n'ai pas à frayer avec vous. D'aucune manière.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu le vois, inutile d'insister. Tu es plus buté que moi.

-Impossible. »

Et une nouvelle incompréhension de ma part. Ces deux-là se connaissaient ? Et ils étaient plus que de simples connaissances, visiblement...

« Kadaj, le traité. »

Celui-ci sortit un rouleau de parchemin et le tendit avec dévotion à son seigneur, qui le déplia.

« Ceci est une déclaration de guerre. Quand nous l'aurons signé et que vous aurez quitté ces terres, vous serez officiellement devenus des ennemis du Wutaï.

-N'est-ce pas précipiter quelque peu les choses, Seigneur Kisaragi ? Je pense qu'il serait meilleur, comme vous comme pour moi, de retarder quelque peu le commencement de cette guerre...Suggéra Shinra avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille ? Demanda Yuffie avec un rire narquois.

-Pour me laisser le temps d'appréhender Groove. »

Le père et la fille turent les protestations qu'ils allaient lancer. Ils se concertèrent du regard :

« Nous laissons cette décision aux mains du Conseil. Yuffie...

-Oui, Père. »

Yuffie inspira fortement, visiblement extrêmement nerveuse :

« Ceux qui sont pour le report de cette guerre... »

Huit mains se levèrent alors, dont celles de Yuffie et de son père.

« Très bien, ceux qui sont contre... »

Sept mains se levèrent. Un unanime regard intrigué fut lancé au second conseiller et à Maki, qui déclarèrent d'une même voix :

« Nous votons blanc. Ce conflit ne nous paraît pas souhaitable pour l'instant. »

Maki se tut, mais Kiyoi continua :

« En vérité, j'estime qu'Epidemia a fait suffisamment de victimes pour que nous n'ayons pas à en rajouter de par cette guerre. Toutefois, si celle-ci est véritablement inéluctable... »

Kiyoi suspendit sa phrase, permettant à Yuffie Kisaragi de reprendre la parole :

« Très bien. Le report de cette guerre jusqu'à l'appréhension du criminel Béryl Groove est voté. Le conseil peut à présent se retirer. Président, vous êtes prié de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver cet homme et le faire payer pour ses crimes.

-Mais bien évidemment, Princesse. Répondit-il d'un ton qui laissait amplement suggérer le contraire.

-Vous n'êtes plus désirable ici. Vous pouvez partir.

-Heu, attendez...Je pourrais rester, moi ? »

Ma demande fut suivie d'un long silence. Un peu gênée, je repris :

« J'ai quelques petites choses à faire ici, j'aimerais vous demander la permission de rester au palais un petit moment.

-Je reconnais bien là l'insolence effronté de nos ennemis. Lança d'un ton venimeux un des membres du conseil.

-Calmez-vous, cinquième conseiller. La guerre n'est pas encore déclarée. Et je ne peux qu'accéder à sa requête au vu de l'immense service que Lucile-san nous a rendu... »

Je jetai un regard à Rufus. Il paraissait avoir avalé un œuf de travers. Reno et Elena affichaient la même expression stupide, alors que Tseng conservait son perpétuel stoïcisme.

Je remerciai le Seigneur Kisaragi en m'inclinant avant de me tourner vers Kadaj, qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment enchanté de cette décision. Une longue conversation nous attendait...

AAAAAA

Aussitôt sorti de la salle, Kadaj s'efforça d'échapper à ma compagnie. C'était sans savoir que je pouvais être extrêmement têtue...et parfois inépuisable. Voilà dix minutes que je courrais après lui, lui sommant vivement de s'arrêter.

« J'ai deux-trois trucs à te dire, Kadachou, alors tu vas stopper ton petit manège immédiatement !

-Ne m'appelle pas Kadachou ! Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi, ce serait une perte de temps !

-Ah ouais ? »

Je me mis à courir plus vite, alors que lui commençait à ralentir, fatigué de devoir courir et hurler en même temps depuis dix minutes. Je le rattrapai et le collai contre un mur, sous le regard hébété des domestiques qui passaient à côté de nous.

« Tu préférerais qu'on discute à coups de tarte à cinq doigts, peut-être ?

-J'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à supporter ta présence. Va rejoindre les salauds avec lesquels tu t'es engagé. »

Il allait vraiment finir par m'énerver...

« Bon, je te laisse deux alternatives : ou ta face d'ange discute avec ma jolie gunblade, ou tu acceptes de me parler.

-Tu penses me faire peur ? »

Mais qu'il est chiant...Mais qu'il est chiant ! Peut-être devais-je me montrer un peu plus menaçante...

Je sortis ma gunblade de mon fourreau et plantai sa lame à quelques centimètres de la tête de Kadaj, dans le mur contre lequel je le plaquais. Il haussa un sourcil, apparemment plus désabusé qu'effrayé.

« Tu paieras les dégâts.

-La ferme. »

Lui jetant un regard noir, j'empoignai ma gunblade et tentai de la sortir du mur. Sans succès.

Je réitérai ma démarche, une fois...deux fois...six fois...

« Bon, elle est très bien là où elle est. Parle. »

Mais Kadaj avait détourné la tête. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. Intriguée, je cherchais à voir son visage. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Je réussis enfin à apercevoir son expression. Mais...Mais cet idiot riait ! Il riait aux larmes !

« Quoi ? »

Le teint rougi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Kadaj ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. S'appuyant difficilement contre le mur, il tentait de se défaire du fou rire qui l'avait emparé.

« Je n'y crois pas...Tu avais l'air tellement sûr de toi en faisant ça...Et tu n'arrives même pas à la retirer... »

Et ce crétin se remit à rire de plus belle. Mon dieu...

Au moins, j'étais plus avancé, il semblait un peu plus ouvert au dialogue. Je profitais de son hilarité pour poser ma question :

« Pourquoi as-tu parlé d'Ambre de cette manière au Conseil ? »

Kadaj cessa aussitôt de rire. Toute la joie exubérante qu'il avait manifesté se dissipa pour laisser place à un visage triste et colérique.

« Parce que c'est exactement ce que je pense d'elle, voilà tout. Je la déteste. »

Sa dernière phrase me fit exploser de rage. Je ne pus retenir la gifle que je collai sur sa pauvre joue. De toute façon, même si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas en discuter. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

-Mais comment peux-tu dire de telles horreurs ? Vous deux, vous vous aimiez pourtant tellement.

-Eh bien, ce n'est plus le cas, d'accord ? Maintenant, fous-moi la paix. »

Je le pris par les épaules, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux :

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ambre a besoin de toi ! Elle a désespérément besoin de toi ! Mais merde, pourquoi tu ne peux même pas comprendre ça ? »

Je retins les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je ne devais pas pleurer...Je ne devais pas me montrer faible face à lui...

« Elle a subi le pire. On lui a ôté ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et rien ne pourra jamais réparer ça. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider, mais toi...Toi, tu lui tournes le dos ! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi !

-Ce qu'elle a fait pour elle, tu veux dire ! »

Kadaj se laissa tomber à terre, son dos glissant silencieusement contre le mur :

« En fait, elle s'en fichait bien de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était sa petite personne.

-Ambre n'a rien d'une égoïste ! L'égoïste, ici, c'est toi !

-Elle essaie de briser notre famille avec ces sentiments écœurants ! Yazoo, Loz et moi, on était très bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive. Elle a semé la zizanie entre nous et nous a séparé. Depuis, je ne vois presque plus Loz ! Quant à Yazoo...Il a changé...et je n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu. J'adorais mon frère ! Mais je ne veux pas de cette sœur faible et superficielle qu'il est en train de devenir... »

Il se releva, littéralement enragé, alors que j'étais moi-même incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, trop surprise par ses paroles.

« Tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Si elle n'était pas venue, on serait heureux tous les trois ! On serait une vraie famille et on vivrait avec...avec Mère ! »

Ses mots parvinrent enfin à me faire réagir. Je le poussai violemment contre le mur, hurlant :

« Jenova n'est pas ta mère !

-Elle le serait devenue si Ambre ne m'avait pas déconcentré au point que je n'ai pu sentir sa présence ni m'apercevoir qu'elle avait été blessée ! »

Des murmures se firent entendre. Je me rendis finalement compte que nous étions plus entourés que ce que nous pensions. Je m'adressai aux quelques domestiques qui nous fixaient du regard :

« Ce n'est pas un spectacle. Retournez à vos affaires avant que je n'ai à envoyer des couronnes de fleurs à vos pauvres familles. »

Tous se détournèrent et finirent par quitter le couloir. Je pris Kadaj par la main et, au mépris de la courtoisie la plus basique, j'entrai dans une pièce au hasard, vide, avant de la fermer à clé.

« Va-t-en, Lucile. Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce palais.

-Crois-moi, je ne partirais pas avant d'être sûr de certaines choses... »

Je le forçai à s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de faire de même. Il semblait vidé de ses forces, comme si la révélation qu'il venait de faire lui avait pris toute sa vitalité.

« J'étais venue te parler parce que je croyais avoir affaire à un simple caprice de gamin. Toutefois, tu m'inquiètes vraiment, Kadaj. Je croyais que tu détestais Jenova.

-Peut-être que je n'aurai pas eu à le faire si Ambre n'avait pas été là !

-Peut-être que tu serais mort si Ambre n'était pas intervenue, Kadaj. »

Ma phrase parut le choquer. Ce n'était que la pure vérité. D'après ce qu'Ambre m'avait autrefois raconté, c'était ainsi que le film finissait. Avec la mort de Kadaj. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu changer en atterrissant dans ce monde.

« Sephiroth t'aurait possédé et Cloud tué. Quant à tes frères...Si j'en ai le souvenir, ils ont survécu à leurs blessures grâce aux Matérias de soin que leur avait confié Ambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Juste avant qu'elle ne parte avec Kadaj, elle les leur avait donné, songeant qu'ils ne survivraient sans doute pas sans. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ?

« Sans elle, aucun d'entre vous n'aurait survécu. Et Sephiroth n'aurait pas obtenu la rédemption. »

Je soupirai, murmurant pour moi-même :

« Il suffit parfois d'un battement d'ailes d'un papillon pour que le monde vienne à changer...

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'effet papillon ? C'est une théorie selon laquelle l'un de leurs battements d'ailes pourrait provoquer une tempête à l'autre bout de la planète.

-C'est stupide.

-Pas si l'on prend cette théorie sur une dimension temporelle ou spatiale. Il suffit d'une simple rencontre pour changer une vie. Si tu n'avais pas rencontré Ambre, tu serais déjà mort et enterré...du moins, si tu n'étais pas parti en étincelles comme elle l'avait d'abord fait. Elle a été votre papillon. A moins d'être le plus ingrat et répugnant des hommes, tu ne peux pas vouloir qu'elle ne soit pas entrée dans ta vie. Ni lui préférer ce monstre de Jenova.

-Ce n'est pas ça...En vérité, je me suis vraiment détourné de Jenova...C'est juste la colère qui... »

Kadaj paraissait maintenant affreusement honteux. Il devait grandement se reprocher d'avoir laissé échapper qu'il ait pu de nouveau considérer ce répugnant extraterrestre comme sa mère.

« J'essayais juste de détourner le sujet. En fait...Je...j'ai peur de perdre ma famille. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Je le laissai continuer, ne cherchant pas à le consoler. Il devait prendre conscience de son comportement et je ne devais pas minimiser la portée de ses actes. Quand bien même il me faisait pitié...

« Je suis heureux avec Loz, Yazoo et Sephiroth. Et, jusqu'ici, j'étais vraiment heureux avec Ambre. Mais elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait...Qu'elle voulait être autre chose qu'une sœur...Mais, moi, je ne veux pas !

-Pourquoi ? »

Kadaj essuya rageusement ses larmes :

« Nous avons tous suffisamment souffert de la cruauté de ceux qui ne constituent pas notre famille. Ces enfoirés de scientifiques...Ces gens qui ne nous voyaient qu'à travers nos cheveux argentés ou nos yeux mako...Ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre. Nous avons réussi à supporter tout cela en formant une famille soudée, unie. Et voilà qu'Ambre veut briser cette famille en m'imposant cet amour auquel je ne comprends rien ! Qu'elle veut faire de moi quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ! Ou que je ne suis pas encore prêt à être... »

Kadaj poussa un déchirant soupir.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'être soudainement propulsé là où tu ne connais rien...Où, quoi que tu fasses, tu sais que tu le feras mal et que les autres te jugeront pour ça...Et cette impression de ne jamais pouvoir réussir à s'adapter, à être accepté... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire :

« Hé ho, allô, je viens d'un autre monde, Kadaj ! Si moi, je ne peux pas comprendre ces sentiments... »

Il rit doucement :

« C'est vrai, désolé...Mais toi, tu parais normale. Alors que moi...Je porte la marque de Jenova. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais devenir comme eux.. J'ai besoin de ma famille autour de moi ! De ne pas me sentir seul ! J'avais à peine commencé à prendre des repères... »

Kadaj enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Je dus me rapprocher pour comprendre ses paroles, entrecoupées de sanglots :

« Maintenant...Loz, Yazoo et Sephiroth doivent choisir entre elle et moi...Et je les ai entendu. Je les ai entendu promettre qu'ils ne la laisseront pas seule ! Ils vont m'abandonner...Notre famille va être détruite et je vais me retrouver tout seul...Au milieu de ces gens avec qui je n'ai en commun que le nom... »

Kadaj se releva lentement et se dirigea vers moi, avant de me serrer dans ses bras, pleurant sur mon épaule. Quoiqu'encore en colère, je me laissais attendrir et lui rendis son étreinte. Il avait besoin d'une chaleur maternelle pour calmer ses angoisses...Il craignait tellement de se retrouver seul...Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il puisse ressentir cela. Il avait l'air toujours si sûr de lui et de ses relations avec sa famille...

« Tu ne dois pas penser des choses pareilles. Quoi qu'ils aient pu dire, ils t'aiment profondément. Ils ne t'abandonneraient jamais.

-C'est vrai ?

-J'en suis persuadée. Mais cela ne doit en rien te faire oublier le mal que tu fais à Ambre... »

Kadaj resta silencieux quelques instants, se contentant de pleurer doucement. Puis, après ce qui me parut une éternité, il reprit :

« C'est trop tôt...Je ne peux pas encore lui pardonner...Quand je la regarde, je ne vois plus ma sœur que j'adore tant...Je ne vois qu'une traîtresse qui cherche à m'enlever à ceux qui me sont le plus cher.

-Ambre n'a jamais songé à ça. Elle t'aime, certes. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de considérer Loz, Yazoo et Sephiroth comme sa famille. Elle n'a jamais envisagé de te séparer d'eux.

-Je le sais bien...Mais...j'ai besoin de temps...Je suis perdu...égaré. Il y a peu, je n'avais à m'inquiéter de rien si ce n'est de ma famille et de mes amis. Maintenant, je suis à la tête d'une armée, je vais entrer en guerre, et je suis paralysé de peur à l'idée que je puisse précipiter à la mort un nombre incalculable de gens à cause d'une erreur de jugement. C'est déjà arrivé, avec le Géostigma. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise...

-Kadaj, tu es l'héritier du premier commandant des armées du Wutaï. Tu as cela dans le sang. Ce qui te paraît insurmontable aujourd'hui ne le sera plus demain. J'en suis sûre. »

Kadaj hocha la tête. Puis il se détacha de moi, reniflant pitoyablement.

« Merci...et désolé. Je ne suis pas capable d'accéder à tes prières.

-Quand je reverrais Ambre, je lui dirais tout ça.

-Tu lui diras quoi ?

-Que tu lui pardonneras bientôt. Quand tu auras un peu mûri. Elle en sera vraiment heureuse. Elle tient tellement à vous... »

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Je décrochai, m'excusant auprès de Kadaj :

« Quoi ?

-C'est Reno. Il faut qu'on rentre. Il y a une navette affrétée pour nous, maintenant que les autres sont rentrés. Le Président veut nous montrer quelque chose.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non. En fait, c'est surtout ta présence et celle d'Elena qu'il requière... »

Je déglutis. Pourquoi nous, les deux seules femmes ? Je la sentais mal, celle-là...

« Ok, j'ai compris, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Je t'attends devant le Palais. »

Je raccrochai, agacée. Pourquoi je n'avais jamais une minute à moi ?

« Tu dois repartir ?

-Oui. Ce fichu devoir m'appelle. Je n'ai guère le choix.

-Pourquoi tu restes à leur service si ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Je m'arrêtai dans ma marche, alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir. Il n'avait pas tort. Mais...

« Si je pars, je ne pourrais plus être aussi proche de Reno que je le souhaiterais. Peut-être que moi aussi, j'ai peur d'être seule... »

Surtout depuis qu'Audrey était partie...Elle me manquait affreusement...

« Et...euh...

-Oui ?

-Comment...Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

J'eus un petit sourire. Le fait qu'il se posait la question était déjà un grand avancement :

« On a le cœur qui bat la chamade quand on voit la personne qu'on aime. On devient la personne la plus heureuse du monde quand on peut être près d'elle et la plus malheureuse quand celle-ci est absente.

-Je ne comprends pas...Pourquoi aimer si ça fait souffrir ? »

Je me tournai vers lui. Son visage affichait une réelle incompréhension. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, comme le ferait sa mère si elle était encore en vie.

« Parce que c'est ça, être humain. Et que c'est la plus merveilleuse des sensations. »

Je le saluai et sortis du palais, retrouvant Reno. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, m'avouant qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi. Puis il me conduisit jusqu'au véhicule qui devrait nous ramener à Midgar.

Oui...C'était la plus merveilleuse des sensations...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour ma part, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la scène du Conseil. Il faut vraiment que je m'améliore pour ce genre de scènes, j'ai l'impression qu'elle manque de finesse…

Bon, trêve de plaintes, passons aux reviews :

Yumeless : A la base, je prévoyais de détailler un peu plus la scène Groove/Alex et d'aller au-delà du simple tripotement ^^…Mais j'ai laissé tomber. Même moi, l'idée m'écœurait au plus haut point et je me serais sentie super mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de mon frère. Toutefois, on aura quand même plus de détails sur cet événement prochainement.

Mais pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à aimer Alex ^^ ? Il s'est amélioré pourtant ^^. Bon, allez, je ferais en sorte que vous l'appréciiez dans les chapitres qui viendront.

Hum…j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura permis de réapprécier Kadaj…Moi je l'aime bien, ce petit con ^^.

Je suis contente que tu penses qu'Ambre ne soit pas une Mary-sue ! C'est vrai qu'elle s'en rapproche quand même, mais…on dirait que j'ai réussi à l'éviter…ouf. Mais attention, hein, je ne la comparais pas avec Bella ! Je hais Bella, je la trouve affreusement fade. Mais je me disais que si elle avait pu être appréciée…Voilà quoi !

Lys9191 : Oh, tu sais, pour le fait que l'histoire soit sombre, ce n'est pas fini, même si ce chapitre a dû un peu éclairer le tout. En fait, tous les chapitres pour l'instant se déroulent dans le même intervalle de temps, entre le jour du viol d'Ambre et les deux premières semaines qui ont suivi cela. On fait un peu du surplace pour le moment, histoire de recadrer tout le monde ^^.

Miss Mary Rose : Sale sangsue…J'espère que tu as aimé le prénom que j'ai donné à Groove, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas parce que c'était un gros porc haï de tous qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un prénom un peu raffiné ^^. Hmm…J'aurais bien aimé voir ce que tu as fait subir à ton personnage de Rpg, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu veux dire par « des implants et des greffes un peu bizarres »

Ha pour ce qui est d'Alex, c'est une surprise ! Mais c'est déjà prévu et je sens que je vais avoir un énorme plaisir à l'écrire ^^.  
Je pense que je vais finir par pouvoir faire une salade de saison avec toutes les tomates qu'on lui jette à ce pauvre Kadaj. J'espère que tu l'as pris un peu en pitié maintenant.

Kurotsuki Soma : Ah, c'est cool, une nouvelle fan d'Alex ! Elle se compte sur les doigts d'une main, tu sais ^^.

C'aurait été bizarre que Groove tienne sa promesse…Il aurait suivi une cure au pays des bisounours et on aurait perdu notre cher sadique tant adoré…NON PAS CA !

Alexis s'est fait capturer lors du bal organisé au Wutaï. Groove s'est déguisé en serveur et l'a drogué avec du champagne. Il est malin ^^.

T'inquiète pas pour Kaihi…en fait, si personne ne capte, je comprendrais aisément…Hé hé hé ^^.

Yazoo n'a jamais aimé Alex de cette façon. S'il disait vouloir un baiser de lui, c'était surtout pour l'emmerder et le traumatiser, et aussi parce que, d'un point de vue d'esthète, il le trouvait très beau. Ou elle ? Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois dire pour Yazoo ^^.

Bouh, c'est pas bien de jurer ! Même si je le fais tout le temps ^^.

J'ai fait un effort pour les descriptions ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, en fait…Comme j'écris un peu automatiquement, j'ai du mal à savoir exactement ce que j'ai fait ou ce à quoi j'ai songé en écrivant. Bizarre…

Désolée, mais je n'ai joué qu'une fois à FFTA (sur DS) et je n'ai pas du tout accroché au concept. Donc, je peux t'affirmer que Tsukiyo n'est pas une Nu-mou (non, la réponse est bien plus évidente que ça ^^).

De toute façon, c'est pas si grave de ne pas avoir de gars lecteurs ! Je vous ai vous ^^ !

Hmm…Et je suis flattée que ma fanfic ait plu à un de tes amis. Je serais ravie qu'il en fasse un manga, mais son adresse e-mail ne s'est pas affichée. Fanfiction rejette les adresses, sauf si tu les écris comme ça :

Machin hotmail . fr

Faut des espaces de partout, sinon il supprime ^^. Donc, tu peux lui dire que je suis d'accord pour qu'il la transforme en manga, j'en suis très heureuse et vraiment honorée !

Bon, on se dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Prenez soin de vous ! Ciao !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps qui est passé entre le précédent chapitre et celui-ci. Outre un emploi du temps très chargé (vivement l'année prochaine que je rejoigne la fac, ce sera déjà mieux ^^'), je n'avais pas la moindre inspiration pour ce chapitre-là, dont j'avais pourtant besoin pour servir de transition avec le prochain.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, comme toujours, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est nettement plus détendu que les derniers.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une sonnerie agressive retentit subitement. Je grognai, me retournant dans mon lit. C'était trop tôt...Je ne voulais pas me lever...Veux dormir !

De douces lèvres effleurèrent ma joue, puis des bras protecteurs et rassurants m'enlacèrent. Je me détendis dans cette étreinte, oubliant un bref instant la stridente sonnerie qui résonnait à mes pauvres délicates et oreilles.

« C'est l'heure, mon petit _don de la déesse. _

-Mmh...Laisse-moi encore profiter de l'oreiller si confortable qui te sert de corps.

-Tifa va t'étriper si tu es de nouveau en retard. »

L'argument était percutant. Difficilement, je me détachai de ma si agréable position et éteignit ce fichu réveil de mes deux. La nuit avait été trop courte...

Bien que nous ne soyons pas passés au...comment dire...stade supérieur, et ce par ma faute, j'appréciais toujours ces instants où nous pouvions n'être que nous deux, oublier pendant un temps ce qui faisait notre quotidien. Oublier temporairement la maladie d'Alexis, les problèmes d'Ambre, ma pauvre Ambre, et tout le reste. Malgré le fait que nous ayons finalement vaincu Edelweiss, nos journées n'en étaient pas pour autant de tout repos. Entre les filatures que je soupçonnais Shinra d'avoir engagé à notre égard et les lourdes reconnaissances des quidams que nous croisions, Genesis et moi-même n'avions plus la possibilité de nous balader tranquillement, comme le ferait n'importe quel autre couple. Le fait que nous ayons délaissé les teintures et lentilles pour revenir à notre aspect naturel n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Nous restions trop reconnaissables et je me doutais que, bien qu'il ne l'exprime pas, cela devait tout de même lui peser quelque peu, n'en déplaise l'aisance avec laquelle il gérait les arrivées impromptues de badauds de toute sorte.

Genesis finit lui-même par se lever. Sans l'ombre d'une discrétion, je le détaillai du regard, admirant ce corps svelte, cette musculature impressionnante sans être envahissante, et ses yeux, ses yeux d'un si beau bleu. Il surprit mon regard et me fit un clin d'œil, charmeur.

« J'espère que les demandes ne seront pas trop nombreuses. Soupira-t-il en s'habillant. »

J'acquiesçai distraitement, cherchant mes propres vêtements et observant son choix. Pantalon de cuir noir et chemise rouge feu qui laissait deviner ses si belles formes...Miam !

Pour ma part, je me contentais d'un ensemble assez simple : pull blanc à col roulé et jean évasé. La neige avait recommencé a tombé à flocons, ces derniers jours...Nous étions entré dans le mois de décembre.

Nous nous décidâmes finalement à descendre, accueillis par une Tifa fort affairée et un Alex qui, décidément, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il était même plutôt verdâtre...

Je le saluais, mais il ne répondit que brièvement, détournant le regard. Je ne m'en formalisais pas. Peut-être se sentait-il gêné d'être le seul à ne pas travailler...C'était bien son genre. Et c'était fort stupide. Après tout, le médecin lui avait prescrit un repos complet jusqu'à ce que la maladie se dissipe. Mieux valait qu'il se préserve et nous revienne en pleine santé.

Tifa revint finalement, le téléphone à la main, toute échevelée. Noël n'étant plus si loin que ça, un peu plus de trois semaines, son service de livraison cartonnait littéralement. Et qui, à part le chocoblond, oui, qui avait obtenu le formidable travail de se taper des kilomètres pour accomplir ce dur travail ?

Ouiiii, vous avez gagné, c'est bien moi ! Ou plutôt, nous. Genesis était aussi concerné.

« Pas le temps de traînailler ! Gen, voici la liste de tes livraisons, et voici la tienne, Charlotte ! Je compte sur vous pour les accomplir dans la journée ! Bon courage ! »

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Un vrai courant d'air, ces derniers temps...

« Aaah, je veux redevenir une enfant et aller dormir avec Denzel et Marlène ! Eux, ils ne bossent pas le week-end !

-Eux, ils ne peuvent pas faire tu-sais-quoi avec l'homme ou la femme de leur vie, alors que toi...Susurra Genesis à mon oreille.

-...Je n'en profite pas, je sais. Je n'y peux rien, je ne me sens pas prête ! »

Genesis parut surpris par ma réaction :

« Ne te braque pas, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. La situation me convient très bien comme elle est, pour l'instant. J'ai eu droit à un temps que je n'arrive que difficilement à percevoir dans la Rivière de la Vie pour apprendre à devenir un peu plus patient.

-Désolée. Je suis à cran, ces derniers temps.

-Peut-être qu'une petite gâterie pourrait te requinq... »

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre. Alex s'était levé précipitamment et avait quitté la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a piqué ? S'étonna Genesis.

-Aucune idée. Il a peut-être ses règles ? Suggérai-je le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Genesis me dévisagea quelques instants, avant de décider que je devais plaisanter et de laisser un sourire amusé fleurir sur son visage. Je me mis moi-même à rire.

« Plus sérieusement, on devrait peut-être en parler à Tifa...Suggéra Gen.

-A la fin du service. Elle est vraiment stressée, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Et je crois qu'Alex voulait se retrouver seul. Peut-être nos minauderies l'ont-elles agacé... »

Depuis hier, il se montrait étrangement distant. Il refusait tout contact et s'isolait trop souvent pour que cela soit sain. Il avait dit que les médecins avaient déclaré que sa maladie risquait de devenir quelque peu contagieuse, quand quelques jours se seraient écoulés, mais je n'y croyais qu'à moitié. Il semblait surtout avoir besoin de faire le point...

Je pouvais le comprendre. Ambre était si éloignée de nous et il aurait tellement voulu être là pour elle, dans cette épreuve si difficile à affronter.

Genesis me sortit de mes noires pensées en m'indiquant l'heure et en m'invitant à me presser. Ce que je fis aussitôt. La menace de la colère de Tifa, si les livraisons venaient à ne pas être effectuées, me faisait frémir d'horreur. Elle paraissait presque diabolique durant ces affreux moments. C'était une vision que je ne souhaitais à personne de voir...Sauf Groove. Il aurait encore plus peur que si un poussin chocobo s'était faufilé entre ses jambes.

Tout en songeant de casser ma tirelire pour en faire prochainement l'achat, afin d'accueillir comme il se doit cet enfoiré de scientifique, cet « amoureux » des volatiles, je me décidai à sortir et enfourchai l'une des motos habilitées à la livraison. Genesis m'avait précédé de quelques minutes, je ne devais pas perdre de temps. C'est parti !

AAAAAAA

Mon premier colis de la matinée ! Le tenant sous un bras, j'appuyai sur la sonnette de l'autre, avant d'afficher un grand sourire guilleret et, dois-je le préciser, atrocement commercial.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, bedonnant et visiblement mal réveillé.

« C'pour quoi ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, priant de me rappeler le discours que Cloud m'avait appris le premier jour de travail :

« Bonjour Monsieur ! Livraison Strife à domicile, vous avez reçu un colis ! Merci de solliciter les services de notre compag...

-Z'auriez pas pu passer plus tard ? »

Je repris de nouveau une grande inspiration, pour des raisons fort différentes. Ne pas insulter le client, c'était la règle primordiale de ce travail. De ce foutu travail. Connard grincheux.

« Je vous prierais de bien vouloir signer ici, s'il vous plaît. Déclarai-je en lui tendant un formulaire et un stylo. »

Sans mot dire, il s'empara de celui-ci et griffonna rapidement le papier. Puis il me prit le paquet des mains et me claqua la porte au nez.

Abasourdie, je restais plantée sur son palier quelques minutes. Puis, je réussis finalement à m'en remettre et à partir, pestant et marmonnant :

« Quoi ? Vous me donneriez un pourboire ? Oh, non, c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter ! Vous savez, je ne fais que mon travail. Une tasse de thé ? Très certainement ! Si c'est moi qui ai vaincu Epidemia ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Oui, voyez-vous... »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, consciente que ma discussion imaginaire dégénérait quelque peu. Comme si j'allais répondre de cette façon à ce genre de question...En général, mes réponses se limitaient à un vague bredouillement et un rougissement façon tomate séchée. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à retirer de la fierté de tout ça. J'avais été beaucoup aidée et, au final, j'avais autant participé à cela que les autres. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt que les gens nouaient pour moi...Le fait d'avoir tenu l'arme de la victoire devait avoir aidé.

Bon, inutile de s'appesantir là-dessus. Au suivant !

AAAAAA

Jusqu'ici, mes livraisons s'étaient déroulées sans encombres. Quelques remerciements polis, des questions par-ci par-là, rien d'exceptionnel. J'osais espérer que ma dernière livraison de la journée se déroulerait bien. Après celle-ci, je devais rejoindre Genesis à l'église.

Je grimaçai quelque peu à cette pensée. Dans un tout autre contexte, cela prenait un sens bien différent de celui qui était entendu...Cela me donnait des frissons. J'étais bien trop jeune pour songer à ce genre de trucs.

Je sonnais à la porte, pour la deuxième fois. Quinze heures avaient sonné. J'allais terminer bien plus tôt que ce que j'envisageais.

Une vieille dame m'ouvrit. Le sourire qui apparut sur mon visage était cette fois-ci tout à fait sincère. Son air gentil me laissait croire qu'il y aurait un pourboire à la clé.

Je débitais mon discours habituel, avec chaleur et enthousiasme. Les lèvres de la vieille dame s'étirèrent en un sourire très aimable.

« Oooh, mais c'est la demoiselle qui nous a sauvéd'Epidemia !

-Hem...Ben, pas toute seule, mais...

-Je serais honorée de vous inviter à prendre le thé. Je ne reçois pas souvent de visites. »

D'un côté, je songeai à Genesis, qui devait sans doute m'attendre. Mais la vieille femme paraissait manquer de compagnie. Je pouvais bien lui accorder quelques minutes...

« Bien sûr. Avec plaisir. »

Elle hocha la tête, ravie, et m'invita à entrer. Une étrange odeur régnait dans les lieux. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui d'un véritable troupeau de chats persans, je compris immédiatement quelle en était son origine.

« Pompinou ! Lully ! Choupinou ! »

Et autres noms gâteux qui s'étirèrent sur une longue liste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de me présenter à eux.

Pas très rassurée, je m'éloignais rapidement d'eux. Leur air ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je comprenais pourquoi cette vieille n'avait pas beaucoup de visiteurs...

La plupart d'entre eux devaient finir en grattoir ou en pâté pour chat. Quelle horrible fin...Beurk.

Ma bonne humeur revint tout d'un coup en voyant une magnifique part de tarte m'être servie ! Yes ! Itadakimasu !

AAAAAA

« Et c'est là que Pompounette a fait montre d'étranges symptômes. Elle miaulait à tout va, j'ai vraiment cru qu'Epidemia s'en était prise à elle. Heureusement, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait ! »

Une heure...Une heure qu'elle me prenait la tête, cette vieille gâteuse, avec ces chats par-ci, ces chats par-là...C'est décidé, la prochaine fois que je croise un chat, j'en fais un civet ! Du civet de Pompounette, quelle idée alléchante !

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez Cetra. Vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose pour mon petit Mistigri ? Je le trouve un peu pâlot, ces derniers temps... »

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Tout ce que je pus sortir, ce fut un :

« Pardon ?

-Oui, Mistigri ! Son poil a viré au blanc foncé, je...

-Non, non, avant ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

Elle parut quelque peu offensée que je l'interrompe. J'avais supporté ses interminables jérémiades durant une heure, j'avais bien le droit de me montrer un peu impolie, merde !

« Eh bien, que j'avais entendu dire que vous étiez Cetra. »

Si, c'était bien ce que j'avais cru avoir ouï. Si cette vieille cinglée avait eu quelques années de moi, je l'aurais attrapée par le col et plaquée contre le mur pour qu'elle réponde à mes questions, mais, malgré l'évidente nervosité, j'avais conservé un semblant de respect pour les personnes de son âge et je me contentais de demander :

« Où avez-vous entendu ça ?

-Eh bien, dans Edge Matin ! Je le lis tous les jours, à mon petit-déjeuner. Tenez, c'est dans ce numéro-là. »

Je m'en emparai avec un grand stress. Il datait de deux jours. Je le parcourus avidement, rongée par l'inquiétude.

C'était bien ce que je craignais. L'article était prolixe en informations. Il me déclarait Cetra de sang-pur, chose dont je n'étais pourtant moi-même pas totalement sûre, armée d'un artefact antique, ayant appartenu aux premiers Cetras, et disposant des incroyables pouvoirs de mes ancêtres.

La dernière phrase me fit frémir. Quels incroyables pouvoirs ? Ceux qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient au gré des envies des morts qui veillaient sur nous ?

Je cherchai le nom du journaliste mais il n'était pas mentionné. Évidemment. Il devait avoir compris que je n'en resterais pas à une simple lecture et avait préféré assurer ses arrières.

« Alors, pour Mistigri ? »

A bout de nerfs, mes mains froissèrent le journal. Puis je ne parvins plus à me retenir :

« Vous n'avez qu'à l'emmener chez un véto au lieu de faire chier les gens toute la journée ! »

Puis je tournais les talons, sortant de l'appartement et allant retrouver Genesis, le journal à la main. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça...

AAAAAAA

Je le retrouvais allongé au bord de l'espèce de mare qui s'était formée dans l'église d'Aerith. Sa réaction à la lecture de l'article ne fut pas bien différente de la mienne. A l'exception près qu'elle fut tout de même bien plus calme et maîtrisée...

« Le type qui a écrit cet article était peut-être présent sur les lieux. Ou alors, il s'agit d'un proche de Shinra.

-Peu importe son identité. Je suis dans une crasse profonde, maintenant ! Gémis-je, désespérée.

-Ils l'auraient su, tôt ou tard...

-J'aurais préféré tard. Je ne serais jamais plus tranquille ! Ils viendront tous me voir dès qu'ils auront le moindre bobo afin que j'accomplisse un miracle ! Et je finirais crucifiée et vénérée de tous...Je ne veux pas devenir un Messie ! »

Genesis m'asséna une pichenette, espérant me calmer dans mon délire. Ce qui arriva, fort heureusement.

« Ne panique pas, on va forcément trouver une solution.

-Quel genre de solutions ? Je menace de faire exploser la planète et de m'en faire un vaisseau s'ils ne me foutent pas la paix ?

-Il y a peut-être moins extrême. Me tempéra Genesis, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Après tout, le journal dans lequel cela a été paru... »

Il me montra la couverture. Hmm...Des extraterrestres nains auraient donc pris possession du corps du Président Shinra pour nous réduire en esclavage...Intéressant. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout.

« C'est un tissu d'âneries. Compléta Genesis alors que je continuais ma lecture. La seule fois où ils auront dit la vérité passera totalement inaperçue...excepté pour quelques fêlés qui croient à ce genre de trucs.

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas si loin de la réalité. Regarde. »

Je lui montrai un article du doigt, qu'il parcourut des yeux, intrigué.

« _Ma grand-mère est possédée par un feu follet unijambiste _? En quoi cela se rapprocherait-il du réel ? »

J'agitais mystiquement mes doigts, avec un grand et « effrayant » Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

« Laaaaa vérité est ailleuuuuuurs ! Déclarai-je d'une voix gutturale. »

Genesis me dévisagea, un air blasé s'affichant sur son visage.

« Tu as besoin de repos. On rentre au 7th Heaven pour que tu t'y réchauffes les neurones. Et va jeter ce fichu magazine !

-Mais c'est super intéressant ! Ils disent que les Turks sont en fait la section de strip-tease d'élite pour les extraterrestres nains qui habitent le corps de Rufus Shinra ! »

Genesis me déroba le magazine avant de le jeter dans la plus proche poubelle.

« Hé !

-Tu demanderas à Reno pour la véridicité de cet article dont je doute particulièrement. Remonte sur ta moto, on rentre.

-Oui, chef ! »

J'enfourchai ma moto, à laquelle j'envisageais sérieusement de donner un nom. Cloud avait appelé la sienne Fenrir...Moi j'hésitais entre Langouste et Rutabaga, mais Genesis, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, m'avait clairement conseillé de réfléchir à une autre alternative...

Sans y songer davantage, je mis les gaz, suivant la conduite, peu prudente, de mon petit Gen-kun. Il fallait vraiment que je le force à porter un casque...S'il venait à abîmer son si joli visage...

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement au 7th Heaven. Je remis à Tifa toute la paperasse, lui demandant où se trouvait Alex.

« Enfermé dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de repos.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serais très calme.

-J'espère bien...Au fait, tu voudras bien lui signaler qu'Ambre a déménagé pas très loin d'ici ? Il pourra aller la voir quand il sera rétabli.

-C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Eluda-t-elle de façon évasive. »

Je sus immédiatement à qui Tifa songeait en déclarant cela. Kadaj. Cet idiot de Kadaj. Lucile m'avait raconté son attitude. Malgré ses remords évidents, je ne parvenais pas à lui pardonner. Il lui avait vraiment fait beaucoup de mal...

Je secouais la tête, chassant ces pensées négatives, avant de monter en trombes les escaliers et d'entrer dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Salut ! »

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas l'attitude calme que Tifa espérait...Mais si cela pouvait lui remonter le moral...

Je n'ajoutai pas un mot en le voyant. Allongé au sol, le dos collé contre le mur, il serrait compulsivement ses mains, si forts qu'un filet de sang s'en échappa. Un filet de sang semblable à celui qui débordait de ces lèvres...

« Alex... »

Il tourna un regard paniqué vers moi. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de se rendre compte de ma présence avant cela, malgré mon manque de discrétion.

« N'approche pas ! N'approche surtout pas ! S'écria-t-il, recrachant par là même l'hémoglobine qui s'était insinuée dans sa bouche. »

Complètement désemparé, il se collait désespérément contre un mur, tremblant comme une feuille. Malgré sa supplique, je m'approchai tout de même. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le laisser seul...

J'hésitais à appeler Tifa.

« Alex...Ce n'est que moi. C'est Charlotte. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu ne dois pas me toucher ! Pars de cette chambre ! Tout de suite ! »

Ignorant ses ordres, je continuai à m'approcher.

« Pourquoi, Alex ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Il faut que tu sortes d'ici ! Je vais te faire du mal, beaucoup de mal, si tu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un grand fracas se fit entendre. Ce ne fut que de justesse que je réussis à me plaquer contre un mur et éviter l'immense commode en bois qui s'était abattue sur le sol, heureusement assez solide pour supporter tant bien que mal une telle masse.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à vive allure. Un peu plus, et je me retrouvais...écrasée. Réduite en bouillie.

La voix de Tifa nous parvint :

« Charlotte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je déglutis, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Puis je m'exclamai :

« C'est rien, j'ai fait tomber quelque chose.

-Reste calme, il a besoin de repos ! Me répondit-elle.

-Désolée ! »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement qu'elle était débordée sinon elle serait venue immédiatement...Ce que Genesis venait de faire.

Il fut aussi abasourdi que je l'aie été en voyant cette gigantesque commande en bois trôner au milieu de la chambre, apparue de nulle part.

Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, prenant garde à ce que Denzel et Marlène, dont il s'occupait, ne rentrent pas dans la chambre.

« Allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fais-nous rentrer ! Implora Denzel, curieux.

-Charlotte l'a dit. Elle a fait tomber quelque chose. Le sol est couvert de bouts de verre, je ne veux pas que vous vous coupiez. Retournez dans votre chambre.

-Ooooh...Fit le jeune garçon, déçu.

-On t'attend là-bas ! Compléta Marlène. »

Tous deux s'éloignèrent et nous pûmes alors réaliser pleinement la situation. Une commode a brusquement fit son apparition dans cette chambre et a menacé de m'exploser la tête.

Mon regard et celui de Genesis convergèrent vers Alex qui, le souffle court, s'était relevé. Il se dirigea vers la commode et posa sa main sur elle. Sous nos yeux ébahis, elle disparut immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que...?

-Gardez ça secret. Nous coupa-t-il tout de suite.

-Mais...Mais comment tu as fait ça...?

-Mes pouvoirs se sont accrus. Sans doute une réaction d'auto-défense contre cette maladie. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas encore à les contrôler pleinement et il arrive qu'ils...m'échappent un peu. »

Cela expliquerait son isolement. Mais, sans que je ne sache d'où me venait ce pressentiment, j'avais la sensation qu'il ne nous dévoilait pas toute la vérité.

« Edelweiss m'avait prévenu. Mon pouvoir allait augmenter, une fois réveillé et accepté. J'aurais simplement voulu que cela se fasse d'une autre façon.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le dire à Tifa ? Il faut qu'elle le sache !

-Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien ! Objecta-t-il à mon injonction. Elle a déjà beaucoup à faire avec son travail et ma maladie, inutile de lui rajouter des soucis en plus. Tout ira mieux, bientôt. Il faut juste attendre... »

Sa voix s'était affaiblie sur ces derniers mots. Vacillant un peu, il se décida à s'allonger sur le lit. Il était visiblement à bout de forces.

« S'il vous plaît, gardez cela pour vous. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Tifa ou les enfants outre mesure. »

Il grimaça.

« Sans compter que je ne tiens pas à voir Cloud sur le dos. Tifa serait capable de me le coller comme garde-malade si les choses venaient à empirer. Quelle horreur ! »

Nous eûmes un petit rire, histoire d'évacuer la tension. Tout cela était arrivé de façon si soudaine...

Ce déchaînement de pouvoirs, puis ce contrôle, soudain et furtif, qui lui avait permis de faire disparaître les preuves de son accident...Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, il était tout simplement incapable d'activer son pouvoir sur l'espace-temps. Et maintenant...

Trop précipité. Tout ceci était vraiment trop précipité. Pourquoi les choses devenaient-elles aussi bizarres ?

« Je devrais aller mieux, maintenant. Ces manifestations, pour peu qu'elles soient assez puissantes, se limitent à une fois par jour. Je vais prendre le temps de récupérer et je rejoindrai Tifa en bas pour la rassurer. Faites en sorte qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux...Déclara Genesis, peu convaincu. »

Comme moi, il devait penser qu'il serait bien mieux de prévenir Tifa et les autres. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Alex et j'estimais qu'il était assez mûr pour faire les bons choix.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand la raison première de ma venue me revint à l'esprit :

« Au fait, Ambre n'est plus au Wutaï.

-Quoi ?

-Pour être plus précise, elle a été transférée, pas très loin d'ici, afin qu'elle puisse récupérer. Tifa a dit que tu pourrais aller la voir quand tu iras mieux.

-Quand j'irais mieux, hein... »

L'expression d'Alex s'était fait songeuse. Je m'en enquérais, mais il m'adressa un sourire rassurant et avoua être plus qu'impatient de guérir pour pouvoir la revoir et la soutenir. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Moi-même, je mourrais d'envie de la voir, bien que je ne le pouvais pas, pour l'instant. Il fallait d'abord que je comprenne pourquoi j'avais presque constamment cette sensation d'être observée. Je ne voulais pas mettre Ambre en danger. Je tablais sur le fait qu'il puisse s'agir de la Shinra, qui désirait toujours m'avoir comme cobaye pour ses labos, mais je n'en étais plus si sûre. Le frisson que m'inspirait ces pressentiments n'étaient en rien comparables avec ceux qui me parcouraient quand je songeais à cette entreprise de malheur. J'avais peur de l'horizon qui se profilait devant nous, peur sans réellement pouvoir déterminer pourquoi.

Pourvu que le calme puisse enfin demeurer...Ne l'avons-nous pas amplement mérité ?

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur, mais il va dans la direction que je voulais, c'est déjà ça ^^.

Allez, on passe aux réponses aux reviews :

Yumeless : Ben oui, faut bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne la vie, à Kadachou ! Il est du genre tête de mule, ce n'est pas bien facile de se charger de lui. Un grand bébé ^^ !

Et non, il ne semble pas la détester vraiment, mais son expérience mince de la vie ne lui permet pas de saisir ce qu'Ambre désire de lui. Il va lui falloir du temps...Combien, c'est ce qu'on se demande, hein ? J'ai déjà songé à plusieurs possibilités, dont une très cruelle, mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle choisir ^^. La cruelle me plaît.

Ah, la guerre Shinra/Wutaï ! J'ai hâte qu'elle commence, ca va être...sanglant ^^. Mais bon, encore quelques chapitres avant ça...Faut déjà qu'ils retrouvent Groove, ce qui ne va pas être une mince affaire ^^.

Kurotsuki soma : De rien pour l'adaptation ! Où elle en est, d'ailleurs ? J'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble (*trépigne d'impatience*).

Bah oui, forcément, si j'en étais juste resté au Kadaj du film...C'aurait été un peu plus meurtrière, comme fanfiction ^^.

Merci de tes encouragements, j'ai encore un peu de mal pour les descriptions, mais ça vient, ça vient (j'en ai fait quelques unes dans ce chapitre ^^).

Pour tout te dire, j'aime bien l'équipe professionnelle formée par Reno et Lucile. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas très envie qu'elle démissionne...De toute façon, ça ne serait pas cohérent avec l'histoire. Peut-être plus tard ?

Audrey va revenir...à un moment ou un autre. Je ne vais pas la laisser éternellement de côté, d'autant plus qu'à la base, je n'avais même pas prévu qu'elle disparaisse. Mes personnages échappent à mon contrôle, c'est le comble !

Au fait, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien être à la place de Lucile. Mais bon, malheureusement, Kadachou est juste un perso de 3D. Enfin, quand je mets en marche mon film de FF7, il m'arrive de me demander si l'écran ne va pas se mettre à briller tout d'un coup et m'aspirer ^^. Ca me fait bien rire, comme idée, surtout que mon ordi portable a eu un bug pendant le film, et est devenu tout blanc, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ^^. Je me suis dit : Ca y est ! Eh ben non, c'est revenu à la normale...C'est ballot ^^.

Miss Mary Rose : merci pour ta review, elle m'a incité à me prendre en main et à chercher avidement l'inspiration qui refusait de venir ^^.

Oui, Kadaj aussi m'a cassé les pieds. Il continue un peu d'ailleurs, mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, hein ? Pour une fois, Lulu s'est montrée impatiente, ce n'est pourtant pas son fort, d'habitude. Elle a dû beaucoup se maîtriser, parce qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aurait pas hésité à refiler un bon coup de pied au cul pour remettre les idées en place ^^.

Ah, le coup de la gunblade...Encore une fois, un truc imaginé hors-écriture que j'ai trouvé particulièrement stupide...et finalement assez drôle. D'habitude, quand les gens plantent des épées ou des trucs du même genre dans le sol ou le mur, ils les retirent sans problème, comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis demandé ce qui se passerait s'ils n'y arrivaient finalement pas. Résultat : un sérieux manque de crédibilité ^^.

Tu m'as appris quelque chose à propos du béryl...A dire vrai, j'avais choisi ce nom en pensant au personnage de Peril, dans Meta Gueule Solid de Durendal (ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est venu tout seul ^^). Pour ce qui est de se faire ratatiner...On verra bien ce qui va se passer (serais-je assez sadique pour le laisser en vie ^^ ? Mystère...)

Assez glauque, ton histoire...Faudrait que je vois comment est ton perso, ça titille ma curiosité, de même que le forum rpg, j'en fais de temps en temps, depuis que j'ai neuf ans, c'est assez sympa. Qui sait, si tu me laisses l'adresse, je pourrais peut-être m'inscrire (n'oublie pas de bien séparer les termes de l'adresse, sinon Fanfiction ne les affichera pas)

Le prochain chapitre devrait, je l'espère, arriver assez vite, et être plus long que celui-ci. J'hésite encore entre le PDV d'Ambre et d'Alex, maintenant que la boucle est bouclée (à part Audrey, tous les persos narrateurs ont eu leur chapitre).

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente, mes concours blancs approchent et je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de m'y consacrer...Toutefois, les commentaires que j'ai finalement reçus m'ont fortement motivé pour écrire la suite et je m'y attelle donc durant le temps libre que j'ai pu m'accorder. N'oubliez pas que tout écrivain de fanfiction qui se respecte carbure aux reviews, positives ou négatives ^^ !

Pour ce chapitre-ci, on va passer au point de vue d'Ambre. Je pense que vous pourrez comprendre que le ton sera résolument moins humoristique que celui employé pendant le chapitre précédent. Cependant, je vais essayer d'améliorer mon style d'écriture, que j'ai trouvé un peu brouillon durant le PDV de Charlotte. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient tous, les uns aux autres. Voilà maintenant quatre jours que j'ai quitté le Wutai et que Shera et Cid m'hébergent chez eux. Quatre jours d'une tranquillité absolue, une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer il y a peu, mais tel était le cas. Mes journées se partageaient entre rêvasseries, discussions avec Shera, charmante à souhait, et balades autour de sa maison. Je ne pouvais jamais trop m'éloigner ni jamais y aller à tête découverte, par crainte d'être reconnue et repérée par Groove, mais ces petites promenades m'enchantaient et me libéraient un instant durant de ces chaînes qui entravaient mon âme et mon être.

J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour être heureuse et me sentir au mieux. Force est de constater que tel n'était pas le cas.

L'arrivée de Shera m'interrompit dans mes réflexions. Elle tenait le combiné du téléphone de la maison à la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est pour toi. »

Intriguée, je pris ledit combiné, cherchant dans le visage de Shera une quelconque réponse quant à l'identité de la personne qui m'appelait. Ses yeux pétillants furent le seul indice qu'elle me laissa.

Elle sortit de la chambre et je me décidai à éluder ce mystère de la façon la plus simple qu'il soit. Je collai le téléphone contre mon oreille, murmurant un « Allô » peu assuré.

« C'est moi, Ambre. »

La joie me prit alors que je reconnaissais cette voix.

« Yazoo ! Tout va bien ?

-On fait aller. Et de ton côté ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de fournir une réponse un peu vague :

« Je me sens un peu mieux. »

Un court silence suivit ma tirade. Puis Yazoo reprit :

« Ta voix m'a l'air déçue. Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Je voulus démentir formellement mais je n'y parvins pas. Il était vrai que j'avais espéré que cet appel soit d'une autre personne.

« C'est Alex, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais qu'il t'ait appelé ?

-Je...Désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

L'inquiétude m'étreignit avec force. Alex n'allait pas bien ?

« Tu as su que Groove avait fait de sales expériences sur lui, non ?

-On m'en a parlé, oui.

-Ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'on le pensait mais suffisamment pour l'affaiblir sérieusement. Je ne sais quand il pourra t'appeler, à fortiori avec les mesures de sécurité mises en place, mais je suis persuadé qu'il le fera dès que possible.

-Tu pourras lui transmettre de mes nouvelles ?

-Je pourrais si tu me les donnes d'abord, petite sœur. »

Sa remarque me tira un petit rire. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort...

« Il ne se passe rien de spécial. Je me repose, essaie de me détendre...Cid joue les entraînements pour que je reprenne peu à peu contact avec les hommes sans faire de crise de panique. C'est très...paisible.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te rendre joyeuse, pourtant. »

Je soupirai, m'allongeant sur mon nouveau lit. Tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux, toujours aussi longs et argentés, je m'expliquai :

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Il y a quelques temps, j'en aurais volontiers rêvé. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens comme...

-Frustrée ? »

J'eus un sourire, ravie par notre connivence.

« Exactement. Shera et Cid sont très gentils avec moi, mais je ne suis pas à ma place. Je voudrais pouvoir revenir vite à vos côtés et reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te presser. Tu as tout le temps pour ça. »

Ses mots me tirèrent une moue insatisfaite :

« Pas vraiment. Le conflit Wutaï/Shinra approche, non ?

-Groove n'a pas encore été retrouvé. Pour l'instant, nous sommes en statu quo.

-Pour combien de temps, Yazoo ? Combien ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de dire :

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça. De toute manière, je ne pense pas que tu doives t'impliquer dans ce conflit, si conflit il y a.

-Tu me penses trop faible, peut-être ? Je me suis laissée avoir mais...

-Tes amis et ton frère seront dans l'autre camp. Tu as déjà failli tuer Lucile. Tu comptes l'achever avec les autres ?

-Yazoo...

-Soledad aussi sera derrière la Shinra. Son génie en fera l'une des premières cibles. Tu veux être celle qui lui mettra la lame sous la gorge ? »

Je poussai une exclamation indignée :

« Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! Enfin, Soledad ! Il est...

-Sa maladie n'apitoiera pas les guerriers de notre camp. Et surtout pas Kadaj. S'il le faut, il le décapitera lui-même, avec pour unique sentiment celui d'un travail bien fait.

-Kadaj n'est pas comme ça. Soledad est un ami précieux pour lui. »

Ma voix tremblait alors que je proférais cette dénégation. Yazoo eût tôt fait de me détromper :

« C'est un guerrier. Sur un champ de bataille, son cœur est aussi dur et froid que les lames de son cher Souba. Et il mettra un point d'honneur à ne pas faillir à son nouveau grade. Il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer pour le Wutai. Avec le sourire.

-Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre de choses pareilles. Je ne peux pas te croire.

-A ta guise. Je te dis simplement ce que je sais de mon frère de cœur, qui a partagé ma vie bien plus longtemps que tu ne l'as toi-même fait. »

Je ne trouvai nulle réponse à lui donner, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

« Vexée ? Ce n'est pourtant que la vérité.

-Tu es cruel, Yazoo. Aujourd'hui, tu es vraiment cruel.

-Plus je te ménagerai, moins tu parviendras à guérir. Les victimes ont une forte tendance à se complaire dans leur malheur et à s'y enfoncer, c'est psychologique. A trop te couver, on risque fort de te mener vers cette voie.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu allais. »

J'aurais presque pu le voir sourire derrière le combiné.

« Tu fuis ?

-S'il te plaît, Yazoo. »

Je l'entendis ricaner. Puis il se décida à répondre :

« Rien n'a bougé de notre côté. Loz et moi-même faisons de notre mieux pour nous intégrer, bien que certains d'entre eux voient assez mal mon côté...féminin.

-Ridicule.

-Ce sont les mentalités qui veulent ça. Mais aucune importance. Tu veux avoir des nouvelles de Kadaj, non ?

-Euh...je...

-Bien sûr que tu en veux. Il t'a rejeté, blessé, mais tu veux tout de même savoir comment il va. Cela te ressemble assez. Masochiste.

-Garde ce genre de répliques pour toi, je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Il toussota :

« Je vais peut-être un peu loin...Bref, Petit frère est devenue la nouvelle coqueluche du palais. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de lui et en des termes fort élogieux. Il est extrêmement populaire et je ne pense pas que cela lui déplaît, malgré la pression que tout cela engendre. Et, si tu veux savoir, il ne m'a strictement rien dit à ton sujet. »

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Je déglutis, attristée.

« Je vois...Et Sephiroth, comment va-t-il ?

-Il entraîne les jeunes recrues. Il est devenu la terreur des petits nouveaux, c'est assez drôle à voir. Il s'est beaucoup rapproché de Tsukiyo.

-Tsukiyo ? »

Ce nom ne me disait rien, mais, rapidement, je me rappelai :

« La voyante ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Elle a obtenu une place au palais. Le Seigneur Kisaragi a eu vent de ses dons et a tout fait pour qu'elle s'installe à nos côtés. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais j'ai vu Sephy l'aider un certain nombre de fois et discuter avec elle.

-Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ? Demandai-je avec une certaine malice.

-Qui sait ? Ils sont plutôt mignons, tous deux. »

Une certaine agitation me parvint à travers le combiné. Inquiète, j'en demandai la raison :

« Rien. Loz s'impatiente. Il voudrait te parler. Il essaie de m'arracher le téléphone des mains mais je me défends tant bien que mal. »

La dispute gentillette que j'entendis me fit rire.

« Allez, donne-le lui, au lieu de le faire mariner.

-Et si j'ai envie de te parler, moi ? Fit-il d'une voix boudeuse.

-File-lui le téléphone au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. Tu veux seulement l'embêter. »

Il pouffa :

« Tu commences à trop me connaître. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus rien te cacher, ce serait terrible.

-J'aimerais bien que tu n'aies plus de secret pour moi, Yazoo. »

Un silence suivit ma remarque. Puis le téléphone fut passé à Loz qui s'écria, me ruinant par là même les tympans :

« Tout va bien, petite sœur ? »

J'étouffai un gémissement, massant mes pauvres oreilles meurtries.

« Je vais mieux, Loz. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi ! Le palais m'a l'air bien vide en ton absence...

-Je reviendrais dès que possible, promis. Ainsi, je pourrais passer plus de temps avec toi. »

Je n'oubliais pas que j'avais eu tendance à le délaisser pour ses deux frères et cette pensée me broyait littéralement les entrailles. J'avais été bien égoïste...

« Petite sœur ?

-Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Du nouveau de ton côté ?

-Je suis engagé dans l'armée. Je vais devenir un soldat du Wutaï ! »

Ce qu'il m'apprit ne me réjouit qu'à moitié. D'un côté, j'étais contente qu'il parvienne à se faire une place, mais, de l'autre, je songeais qu'il allait devoir bientôt rejoindre le champ de bataille. Une nouvelle fois. Lui si doux et candide...

« Félicitations. Je suis fière de toi. Déclarai-je finalement.

-Merci. »

Un court silence suivit cette réponse. Je les entendis vaguement murmurer puis Loz se décida finalement à me dire :

« Ne quitte pas ! »

Interloquée, je ne pus qu'obéir. J'entendis que le combiné passait à une autre main.

« Allô ? »

Cette voix me paralysa sur place. Je sentis des larmes jaillir de mes yeux tandis que des tremblements se saisissaient de mon corps.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'appareil ?

-Kadaj...C'est toi ? »

Je n'entendis plus rien pendant un bref instant. Puis un bref grognement me parvint avant que la tonalité ne résonne dans mes oreilles.

Il me fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que Kadaj m'avait raccroché au nez. Je déposai le téléphone à mes côtés, figée, ne sachant comment réagir.

J'avais entendu sa voix...Mais lui s'était enfui dès qu'il avait entendu la mienne. Il me haïssait.

Cette pensée me tira de nouvelles larmes et je commençai à sangloter. Shera entra à ce moment :

« Ambre ! »

Elle se précipita vers moi, m'enlaçant dans ses bras doux et maternels. Me murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes, elle caressait mes cheveux, sans même songer à me poser une quelconque question sur mon chagrin. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je ne me sentais pas la force d'aborder ce sujet. C'était tellement dur...

« Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour toi, Ambre.

-Toi et Cid en faites déjà tellement. Si vous ne m'aviez pas accepté comme fardeau, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. »

Shera me prit par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le mien. A travers ses lunettes, je voyais l'indignation danser dans ses yeux perpétuellement pétillants :

« Tu n'es pas un fardeau, Ambre. Tu es une jeune fille aimable qui mérite bien un peu d'affection après toutes les épreuves traversées. »

Je ne sus que dire face à ces mots. Mais ils me réconfortèrent, c'était une certitude. Peu à peu, mes larmes se tarirent et je fus totalement calmée quand une sonnerie retentit.

« Encore ? M'exclamai-je avec un léger rire.

-Cette fois, c'est à la porte. Sûrement Cid qui a oublié ses clés. Je vais ouvrir. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'éloigna, m'adressant un sourire rassurant. Je lui fis un petit signe avant de soupirer, jetant un regard triste au téléphone échoué sur le lit. Lasse, je me résolus à le ranger. Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un se décide à appeler.

Je sortis de ma chambre, posant le téléphone sur son socle. Subitement, je sentis des bras m'étreindre avec force. Paniquée, je commençai à m'agiter, la respiration saccadée.

« Ambre, c'est moi ! Calme-toi ! »

Je cessai immédiatement en reconnaissant cette voix. Rapidement, je parvins à me calmer.

« Faith !

-Pas trop tôt. Tu n'es pas du genre à percuter vite, non ?

-On n'a pas idée de s'attaquer aux gens par derrière, aussi ! M'exclamai-je, faussement indignée. »

Elle ricana, ébouriffant mes cheveux de ses doigts fins.

« Dis-toi que tu es chanceuse de me voir. Ces derniers temps, je suis débordée ! »

J'affichai une mine curieuse et sournoise :

« Débordée, hein ? Par quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Faith me donna une tape sur le crâne. Aïeuh !

« Confidentiel, tu t'en doutes bien. Rufus me tuerait si je te le disais.

-Ou tu le tuerais avant. »

Faith fit un signe de dénégation :

« Il serait capable de me faire un procès. Or, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma liberté le plus possible ! »

Elle s'étira, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Shera est allée faire quelques courses pour nous accorder un peu d'intimité. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je suis venue. »

Je hochai la tête, passablement excitée. Enfin, les choses bougeaient un peu !

« On va aller dans le jardin pour ça. Tu devrais sortir plus, tu es aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

-Mon teint naturel. Répliquai-je aussitôt.

-Menteuse. »

Elle me prit la main, murmurant à mon oreille :

« 'Suffit que tu sortes au soleil pour que tes tâches de rousseur surgissent. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es née avec le teint d'une geisha, Ambre. »

Sur ces paroles, elle m'entraîna à l'extérieur.

« Avant de commencer, j'aurais quelques petites questions à poser. »

Tandis que je m'asseyais en tailleur sur l'herbe, profitant de l'ombre d'un arbre qui nous dissimulait aux yeux des autres, je lu demandai de développer, curieuse.

« J'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas pu te nourrir correctement, non ? »

Je baissai la tête :

« Je n'arrive pas à garder la nourriture. Shera a réussi à me caler un peu grâce à de la soupe, mais je suis bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-On va donc exclure l'entraînement physique pour le moment, comme je le pensais. »

Elle fit quelques étirements, paraissant hésiter quant aux propos à me tenir.

« Tu as une autre question ? »

Appréciant visiblement la perche que je lui avais tendue, elle déclara :

« Je voudrais seulement savoir comment tu te sens. »

Ses paroles me tirèrent une grimace. Cependant, faisant abstraction de mes sentiments, je lui répondis que tout allait bien. Elle n'eut pas l'air de me croire.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe ? »

Sachant pertinemment que, contrairement à Shera, elle ne me lâcherait pas avant que je ne lui fournisse une réponse décente, je me décidai à lui raconter le coup de fil que l'on m'avait passé. Mon récit lui tira un soupir :

« Ne te prends pas la tête avec des bêtises pareilles.

-Des bêtises ? M'exclamai-je, outrée. Les sentiments que Kadaj me porte n'ont rien de futile !

-C'est un gosse. Vole-lui son Souba et il te haïra sur le champ. Rends-le-lui et il te considérera comme la meilleure personne du monde. Pire qu'un enfant, il est carrément bipolaire ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne te moque pas de lui. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

« Dès qu'on te parle de lui, tu es incapable d'être rationnelle. Je parie que tu t'en veux et que tu t'imagines que c'est de ta faute s'il a raccroché de cette manière. »

Je refusai de répondre, mon silence étant suffisamment éloquent. Faith fit la moue, désappointée :

« La réaction de n'importe quelle fille normale aurait été d'insulter ce mufle et de balancer ce foutu combiné contre le mur.

-C'est celui de Shera et Cid, je...

-Peu importe. Tu passes ton temps à te persuader que tout est de ta faute, que tu es une mauvaise fille, qu'ils ne te méritent pas, bla, bla, bla. 'Faudrait pas que tu oublies que personne n'est parfait et surtout pas ton cher Kadaj. Et ne m'invoque pas ton traumatisme comme prétexte, t'étais déjà aussi tordue avant. »

Je fermai aussitôt ma bouche, rageant qu'elle ait deviné mes pensées.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas irréprochable, mais le monde autour de toi est loin d'être aussi parfait que tu l'imagines. On a tous des trucs pas très nets qu'on s'efforce de cacher aux autres. Ton problème, c'est que tu es persuadée que tous voient tes faiblesses et te les reprochent constamment. »

Elle me donna une pichenette sur la tempe. Aïe. Je pensais que je n'y aurais plus droit, maintenant que Sephiroth avait cessé de squatter mon crâne :

« Au moins, tu n'as pas oublié d'être parano. Le blème, c'est que tu ne l'es jamais dans le domaine qu'il faut.

-Dis que je suis idiote tant que tu y es. Marmonnai-je, boudeuse.

-Tu as devancé ma pensée. »

Je me jetai sur elle, tentant de la plaquer au sol à la force de mes petits bras. Une attaque de chatouillis me fit lâcher prise. Je me mis à rire, très sensible à ce genre d'assaut. Je déclarai finalement forfait. Faith m'adressa alors un sourire :

« Laisse-toi aller, Ambre. Ce n'est pas en te refusant d'être heureuse que tu parviendras à guérir, bien au contraire.

-Faith... »

Rougissante, elle se détourna face à mon regard reconnaissant :

« Laisse tomber tes yeux de merlan frit et concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'exercice d'aujourd'hui.

-Chouette ! »

Une tape sur la tête fut ma seule réponse :

« Quoi ?

-Pas de fayotage avec moi, ma petite Ambre.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne...Répliquai-je en massant mon pauvre crâne.

-Je sais bien, andouille. Donc, revenons à notre sujet. Aujourd'hui, je vais faire en sorte que tu parviennes à invoquer ton arme. »

Ses paroles entamèrent quelque peu mon moral, pourtant bien remonté.

« Je n'y arriverais pas.

-La prochaine fois que tu me dis ça, je te donne une nouvelle tape et une séance de chatouillis en plus. Si tu abandonnes avant même d'avoir essayé, c'est sûr que tu n'y parviendras pas.

-Mais j'ai déjà essayé ! Protestai-je. »

C'était vrai, en plus. J'avais tenté un certain nombre de fois d'appeler Masamune mais elle n'était jamais venue. Je n'avais même pas perçu ne serait-ce que l'ombre de sa présence.

Faith secoua la tête :

« Ta formidable instructrice n'étant pas là durant ces essais, je te conseille de les oublier.

-Toujours aussi modeste, hein ? »

Elle fit mine de me frapper, ce qui me poussa à m'excuser aussitôt. Elle rigola.

« Je plaisante, je ne vais pas te battre à chaque insolence. On ne s'en sortira jamais, sinon.

-Comment comptes-tu me faire accomplir cet exploit, alors ? »

Faith me fit signe de me taire.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Je m'exécutai. Un vent frais soufflait sur mon visage. La brise était si agréable qu'elle me tira un sourire.

« Parfait, tu as anticipé la deuxième étape : se détendre. Fais en sorte que tes pensées soient positives, douces...Rien qui ne puisse te contrarier. »

Tant bien que mal, j'obéis à cet ordre. Ce n'était pas facile d'éloigner toutes ces mauvaises pensées qui me préoccupaient. Elles me semblaient si nombreuses...

« Tes sourcils se froncent, Ambre. Mauvais signe. Ne te disperse pas à travers tes pensées désagréables. Range-les dans un coin et concentre-toi sur le reste. »

Après un temps qui me parut interminable, je parvins finalement à cette tâche. Je fis signe à Faith qui continua alors à me parler de sa voix emplie de chaleur :

« Visualise ton arme. Appelle-la doucement. Reste calme. Tu as besoin d'être concentrée pour parvenir à la percevoir. Prends tout ton temps.

-Sephiroth peut l'invoquer en quelques secondes. Objectai-je alors. »

Je sentis des pensées décourageantes s'infiltrer de nouveau dans mon esprit. Faith prit une de mes mains dans la sienne, la serrant d'un geste réconfortant.

« Apprends à marcher avant de courir, Ambre. C'est le meilleur des conseils que je pourrais te donner. »

Je l'approuvai et m'efforçai de visualiser Masamune telle qu'elle était apparue la dernière fois. Sa garde aux couleurs duales, noir et blanc, sa lame fine et pourtant mortelle, la sensation que me produisait son toucher...

Je pouvais presque la saisir, je le sentais !

« Ne te précipite pas. Prends le temps de faire les choses. »

Doucement, je la sentais se rapprocher, se former entre mes doigts. Je ne pus retenir un sourire victorieux. Je l'avais ! Enfin, elle était entre mes mains !

Puis, tout se précipita. Masamune m'échappa à nouveau et une véritable décharge parcourut mon corps, transportée par mes veines. Je m'écroulai dans l'herbe, le souffle coupé, les yeux papillonnants. Je sentis la main de Faith sur mon visage.

« Ambre ! Ambre, est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends ? »

Tétanisée par cette douleur si brusque et si intense, je me sentais incapable de bouger. Et, en vérité, je l'étais.

Tout devient noir autour de moi. Puis je perçus une présence à mes côtés. _Sa _présence.

« Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? »

Je me retournai vers elle, dans cet abîme de noirceur.

« Ryoku.

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air enchantée de me voir. C'est vexant ! »

Elle adopta une moue triste et gamine qui ne fit que plus m'exaspérer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Quelle question ! J'ai envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Tu seras donc bien gentille de me laisser un peu ta place.

-Quoi ? Mais... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche, m'incitant à se taire. Ce reflet de moi-même, hormis les yeux, d'une couleur noire auréolée de rouge, m'effrayait autant qu'il m'agaçait.

« En vérité, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Allez, zou ! »

La lumière se fit de nouveau. Une sensation des plus étranges, que j'avais auparavant connu mais qui me paraissait encore plus dépaysante aujourd'hui, se fit alors présente.

Je sentais mon corps, voyais ce qu'il se passait, entendait le vent et la voix inquiète de Faith. Mais je n'avais plus de maîtrise sur quoi que ce soit. Une nouvelle fois, j'étais totalement soumise à une autre personne. Cette idée m'enrageait à un point inimaginable.

Dès qu'elle croisa mon regard, ou plutôt celui de Ryoku, Faith se montra méfiante. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu, alerte, prête à se défendre s'il venait à y avoir un problème.

« Doucement, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, Faith ! Déclara Ryoku d'une voix caressante, qui me donna quelques frissons.

-Tu n'es pas Ambre.

-Bien deviné. Je crois qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de moi. Je m'appelle Ryoku. »

Elle tendit la main vers Faith, attendant visiblement que celle-ci la serre. Cette dernière ne fit pas un geste :

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire l'espèce de choc et l'échec d'Ambre ? Enfin, je sais bien que je suis loin d'être un ange, mais ce serait quand même sympa de ne pas m'attribuer tous les malheurs de cette simple d'esprit ! Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule pour s'attirer des ennuis. »

Ses paroles augmentèrent mon exaspération et je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir l'étrangler.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Ryoku hésita quelques instants :

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été là, auprès d'Ambre, dans sa conscience. Mais je ne me suis réveillée que récemment, lors d'Epidemia. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de cette ordure de Corneo. Si les autres n'étaient pas arrivés, j'aurais pu me défouler encore plus. Regrettable.

-Ce sont avec les mains d'une innocente que tu accomplis ces horreurs, Ryoku.

-Pas si innocente que ça, tu sais. Elle était en pleine jouissance alors que ce porc se tordait de douleur. Elle en redemandait. Je ne faisais qu'exécuter ses désirs. »

Elle mentait...Je...Je n'étais pas aussi monstrueuse...Je ne pouvais pas l'être !

« Elle nous entend ? »

Ryoku secoua la tête :

« Endormie. Elle ne se rappellera de rien. »

Son mensonge me fit sursauter. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« J'ai un contrat à te proposer, Faith.

-Le dernier contrat que j'ai accepté avec un être de ton espèce a fait de moi un être qu'on ne pouvait même plus qualifier d'humain. Si tu penses que je m'y soumettrais facilement...

-Parlons plutôt de faveur, alors. Je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur moi. »

Faith haussa un sourcil, aussi décontenancée que moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Fouille dans les dossiers de la Shinra et efforce-toi d'y trouver mon nom, et peut-être celui d'Ambre, même si cela me paraîtrait étrange.

-Et pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ?

-Parce que Sephiroth connaît mon identité, de même que Yazoo, Tsukiyo et peut-être d'autres. Ils savent qui, Ambre et moi, nous sommes. Je veux connaître cette réponse et tu es la mieux placée pour me la donner.

-Mais, Ambre...

-Ambre n'en saura rien si tu ne le désires pas. Elle et moi ne sommes pas reliées. »

Un nouveau mensonge...Ryoku s'efforçait-elle donc de dissiper les craintes de Faith à mon égard pour atteindre son but ?  
Vile manipulatrice.

« Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, des années s'il le faut, mais je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi j'existe et pourquoi je dois partager son corps, supporter ce poids encombrant.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

Ryoku ricana. Puis, d'un simple geste, elle fit apparaître Masamune :

« Ambre est un boulet pour moi. Elle est pleurnicharde, passe son temps à jouer les victimes et à chercher à l'être de toutes les façons possibles. Elle veut désespérément que les autres la regardent tout en invoquant une foutue timidité. Elle pourrait être immensément forte, et d'une liberté sans pareille, mais elle s'impose des chaînes dont elle ne veut pas se débarrasser. Tu ne tireras rien d'elle, Faith, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Je serais bien meilleure à sa place. Peut-être même que Kadaj m'aurait aimé, moi ! »

Cette ultime réplique fut pour moi un véritable coup de poignard. Bien que je n'aie plus de cœur, je le sentais s'émietter dans ma poitrine. Tais-toi...Tais-toi !

Ryoku posa une main sur sa...ma tempe, grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Elle se réveille. Fais ce que je t'ai dit, Faith. Je t'en supplie, je te le demanderai à genoux, s'il le faut.

-Pas la peine. Je ne veux pas qu'Ambre s'incline devant moi. »

Ryoku ricana. Puis elle me laissa la place avec une dernière parole :

_La machine est lancée. Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre sagement les résultats. Franchement, que ferais-tu si je n'existais pas ? Faible et pathétique que tu es..._

Je fus de nouveau maîtresse de mon propre corps. Faith me serra dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ?

-Je...Je crois. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Un court instant, j'avais eu envie de raconter à Faith que j'avais tout entendu. Mais le faire, c'était compromettre mes chances de comprendre qui je pouvais être. Ce n'était pas une chose que j'envisageais.

« Tu t'es évanouie en voulant invoquer Masamune. Je suis désolée, je t'en ai trop demandé. »

Je lui rendis son étreinte, secouant la tête :

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. J'y suis presque arrivée. La prochaine fois que je recommencerai, j'y parviendrai. Je le sais. Merci, Faith. »

Elle me serra avec encore plus de force, tremblante.

« Tu m'as foutu une trouille, Ambre... »

Cette fois-ci, elle disait la vérité. Ryoku l'avait certainement effrayée...Cette fille traînait autour d'elle une aura malsaine, terrifiante même. Fascinante et répulsive à la fois. Forte et rusée. Tout ce que j'aurais aimé être et que je n'étais pas.

Finalement, Faith décida de mettre fin à notre séance d'entraînement. Je lui proposai de rester mais elle déclina à l'instant même où elle vit Cid rentrer à la maison. Avec un bref salut, elle s'éloigna, la tête basse.

Je lui adressai un signe, tourmentée. Les problèmes commençaient...et je n'étais pas la seule concernée. Loin de là.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Bon, je ne suis pas encore au top de ma forme mais au moins est-il ENFIN fini. J'ai dû le recommencer trois fois pour doser un peu les révélations et le rôle de Ryoku. Compliqué à gérer…

'Fin bref, maintenant, je devrais pouvoir écrire un peu plus souvent, ayant décidé de lâcher un peu prise avec la classe prépa pour me concentrer là-dessus et sur mon possible DUT de l'année prochaine (le 9 juin, priez pour mes résultats svp ^^)

Allez, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Miss Mary Rose : Bouh, c'est pas bien de se moquer des gens qui travaillent ! Enfin bon, c'est ce que je fais la plupart du temps mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Genesis/Charlotte, leurs moments ensemble sont toujours sympas à écrire et ça me permet de penser à ma meilleure amie, que je n'ai pas revu depuis un long moment et qui donne son nom et son caractère à ce personnage.

Pour Alex, je pense que quelques petites choses pourront tout de même te surprendre par la suite, notamment l'origine de sa nouvelle maladie (il n'arrête pas de tomber malade dans cette fic, le pauvre. Heureusement, il est plus solide dans la vraie vie ^^).

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton forum, notamment à ta fiche de présentation (marrante ^^), mais ne connaissant pas DU TOUT l'univers de Devil may cry, je n'ai pas pu m'y inscrire, désolée ^^'.

Merci pour tes encouragements, à très vite !

Kurotsuki soma : T'en fais pas, je comprends, moi-même je suis très prise avec ma classe prépa et le reste, bien que j'ai maintenant décidé de lâcher un peu la bride. Et sinon, je ne connais que de nom Eyeshield 21 (sinon, j'aurais bien aimé y jeter un coup d'œil ^^).

Ah toi aussi tu aimes ce couple ? Il est plutôt populaire…Par contre, au risque de paraître stupide, c'est quoi du Vanilla's love ?  
Pour ce qui est du PDV d'Ambre, tu es exaucée. Par contre, il n'y aura pas de PDV de Sephiroth puisque les PDV se partagent entre les personnages issus de la planète Terre. Sorry !

A plus tard !

Melior : Tu es revenue ! Yeah ! J'avais peur que ça ne te plaise plus. Mais je comprends pour l'emploi du temps, je suis moi-même débordée, t'inquiète.

Hmm…Oui, j'ai été assez sadique avec Ambre et ce n'est pas fini (gnéhéhé ^^). J'ai des tas d'idées en tête.

Ah Kadaj, ce cher Kadaj…Je ne crois pas que ce chapitre t'aidera à mieux l'apprécier. Mais moi, je l'aime bien, cette petite tête de pioche. Il est mignon, je trouve, très gamin. Capricieux, certes, lui et Yuffie se ressemblent sur certains points ^^.

Et oui, il y aura une nouvelle guerre. Des morts, du sang, des révélations…L'Apocalypse ! BAM !

Heu…Je me calme, d'accord ^^. Mais j'attends ce moment avec impatience ^^.

Quant à Alex…Mystère, mystère…

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews. Pour celles qui traînent sur le fandom Kingdom Hearts, je me permets de faire une pub pour ma fanfiction The Third Way, à l'humour encore plus poussé, absurde et stupide que dans cette fanfic et où tous les clichés de Kingdom Hearts sont épinglés par ma cinglée d'héroïne ^^. Voilà !

Bonne semaine ! Bises !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis affreusement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais ces derniers temps, la classe prépa m'absorbe totalement, je n'ai même plus le temps d'écrire mon roman ^^'. Vivement que ça se termine, j'aurais plus de temps à consacrer au reste.

J'espère qu'il me restera quand même quelques lectrices…

Pour ce chapitre, on passe au point de vue de Faith. Niveau temporel, vous ne devriez pas être trop gênées, ça suit précisément les événements du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon cœur avait commencé à battre à vive allure en voyant sa silhouette se profiler devant moi et la décision de ne pas rester plus longtemps avec Ambre découla de cette vue à la fois si douce et si cruelle…Désireuse qu'il ne me remarque pas, je m'enfuis, m'efforçant toutefois qu'Ambre ne comprenne rien de ce qui me tourmentait. Je n'y étais sans doute pas parvenu…Elle était décidément plus douée pour comprendre les autres que pour s'analyser elle-même.

Je rentrai dans la voiture de fonction que j'avais emprunté pour venir ici, sous couverture d'une visite officielle au pilote Highwind, et poussai un long soupir, tentant de faire disparaître l'émoi qui s'était emparé de mes sens et de mon être.

J'allumai le moteur d'un coup sec, espérant que la conduite parviendrait suffisamment à mobiliser ma concentration pour que j'en vienne à oublier momentanément cette vision.

Cid Highwind…Dieu qu'il était sexy ! Les années n'avaient fait que l'embellir, comme ces vins que nous prenions parfois plaisir à déguster ensemble, alors qu'il n'était qu'aspirant soldat et moi-même instructrice.

_Les années n'ont pas été tendres avec moi…Songeai-je avec un triste sourire._

Je jetais un coup d'œil au rétroviseur. Certes, retrouver le cours du temps et une vie à peu près normale, tout cela était bien plus que ce que je parvenais encore à espérer il y a peu, mais il n'empêchait que la Faith d'aujourd'hui n'avait ni le charisme ni la beauté ni même la force de l'ancienne Faith. Devais-je m'étonner que Cid me préfère Shera ? Jolie, gentille, facile à vivre…bien loin de l'extraterrestre que je devais être à ses yeux. Et que j'étais, somme toute, en y réfléchissant bien…

Je secouais la tête, tentant de me concentrer de nouveau sur la route, sans véritable succès. Je me décidai alors à laisser dériver mes pensées, m'efforçant toutefois de les orienter vers un sujet fort préoccupant qui m'éloignerait de mes propres soucis : Ambre.

Pour le coup, ce n'était pas cela qui allait me remonter le moral, mais cela me permettrait de me focaliser sur autre chose, de plus important. Parce que, il fallait l'avouer, ce qui lui arrivait me rendait de plus en plus inquiète…

D'abord cette histoire avec cet abruti de Corneo, et maintenant cette Ryoku.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent à cette pensée, à ce nom qui résonnait en mon âme sans que je ne parvienne à lui trouver une quelconque signification. Visiblement, elle partageait le corps d'Ambre…Comme si celle-ci n'avait pas suffisamment partagé ce dernier avec d'autres âmes.

Cependant, contrairement à la cohabitation forcée qu'avaient partagé Ambre et Sephiroth, elle et Ryoku semblaient être, en quelque sorte, séparées. Ambre ne pouvait saisir ni ressentir ce que vivait Ryoku quand celle-ci prenait sa place, mais je ne pouvais déterminer si l'inverse était vraie ou non. Quelque part, cela me rassurait…Ryoku m'ayant quelque peu forcé la main pour que je découvre la vérité sur son identité, je préférais pouvoir préserver Ambre si la réalité venait à être trop cruelle pour elle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, en plus du reste…Se préoccuper de se relever de ce désastre et reconquérir Kadaj étaient suffisamment prenants et bouleversants pour elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter d'autre chose.

Une voiture manqua de me foncer dessus en voulant doubler un autre véhicule et je freinai brusquement, poussant un juron. La voiture qui était derrière moi me percuta et le choc fut des plus violents. La ceinture de sécurité m'étrangla presque, me serrant suffisamment pour laisser une marque rouge peu esthétique sur ma pauvre peau.

Il me fallut un certain temps pour retrouver mon calme, tant cet accident si brusque m'avait tendu. Cependant, j'avais déjà traversé pire épreuve et, après un regard noir et une insulte peu justifiée au conducteur qui me précédait et qui était venu s'enquérir de mon état, je repartis, observant avec un amusement mêlé de curiosité le tremblement qui s'était emparé de mes mains et de la grande majorité de mes membres. C'était donc ça, frôler la mort…La regarder en face et se dire que, comme les autres, on aurait pu l'affronter ce jour même si le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Voilà qui était bien étrange...et pourtant tellement vivifiant ! Cette pensée fut celle qui parvint à me détourner de mes soucis, m'emplissant d'une joie ô combien régénératrice. Je suis en vie...Pas parce que je ne peux pas mourir, mais parce que telle est ma destinée !

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je baissai les vitres de la voiture et, faisant fi des spasmes qui peinaient à quitter mon corps, je hurlai à qui voudrait bien l'entendre :

« Je suis vivante ! »

Le vent me fouettait le visage, amplifiant cette extraordinaire et jouissive sensation que je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais connu. Ni maladie, ni monstruosité, ni route dont je ne verrais jamais la fin...Juste la sensation que cette vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Savoir qu'on pourrait mourir à tout moment...C'est une richesse que nul n'est en mesure d'imaginer et pourtant si réjouissante quand on en réalise toutes les facettes.

Une vibration dans ma poche me ramena toutefois à la réalité. J'abandonnai temporairement mon délire et, laissant de côté les questions de lois à ce sujet, décrochai mon téléphone. Le numéro que j'avais vu inscrit dessus m'avait persuadée qu'il était hors de question d'attendre plus longtemps.

« Kaika ? Tout va bien ? »

Une voix entrecoupée de sanglots me parvint et l'inquiétude s'empara de nouveau de mes sens :

« Kaika ?

-Soledad a fait une crise.

-Hein ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces malheurs devaient-ils se précipiter les uns après les autres ? Quelle sorte de mauvais génie s'était donc penché sur notre petit monde ?

Difficilement, je m'efforçai de calmer Kaika, tentant d'obtenir plus amples explications à ce sujet. Elle finit par tout me déballer, entre deux sanglots :

« Ces derniers temps, il restait souvent enfermé dans sa chambre. Il mangeait de moins en moins et était facilement irritable, très tendu. Tout à l'heure, il s'est subitement effondré, sa respiration était si faible que je sentais à peine sa poitrine se soulever.

-Merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-C'est Ambre...Ambre et ce qui m'est arrivé. Tout cela le bouffe, Faith. Il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute, qu'il aurait pu empêcher tout ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu sais comme il est fragile...Cette culpabilité l'a rongé petit à petit et là, elle est en train de le tuer !

-Kaika, du calme. Soledad a eu de nombreuses crises et il a réchappé à toutes. Malgré les apparences, il reste quelqu'un de solide. A-t-il craché du sang ? L'écume lui est-elle montée aux lèvres ?

-Non, rien de tout cela. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ça n'était pas aussi grave que je le pensais...

« Écoute, Kaika. D'après ce que tu me dis, il est épuisé et son corps l'a lâché. Ce n'est pas vraiment une crise, il a juste besoin de repos et de calme. Il va vite se réveiller.

-Tu en es sûre ? »

Je hochai la tête, puis, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait nullement me voir, je me décidai à approfondir ma réponse :

« Je le suis. J'ai été auprès de toi pour chacune de ses crises et elle ne ressemble en aucun cas à ce qu'il vit actuellement. Et j'ai suffisamment enseigné à des postulants forcenés au SOLDAT pour savoir ce que l'épuisement signifie, tu sais.

-Faith...Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rassures. Je pensais que...J'avais peur qu'il puisse mourir...

-Kaika, il n'est pas en porcelaine. Le considérer comme tel ne lui fera aucun bien.

-Mais...il tient profondément à Ambre et tu sais à quel point il est sensible ! Et je...je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le soulager...

-Tu ne peux pas l'aider. Il culpabilise également à ton sujet et t'entendre lui répéter que ce n'est pas sa faute ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du même genre ne fera qu'accentuer son sentiment.

-Minerva nous vienne en aide... »

Cette dernière phrase, plus que toutes les autres, m'inquiéta particulièrement. Kaika n'avait jamais eu la fibre religieuse. Pour qu'elle en vienne à appeler à la Déesse de cette manière, elle devait vraiment être désespérée.

« Je te rejoins tout de suite. Avec un peu de chance, Soledad se sera réveillé dans cette intervalle. Je pense être la mieux placée pour lui parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis extérieure au problème et que je le connais suffisamment pour savoir comment le prendre. Fais-moi confiance. »

Je l'entendis renifler et je poussai moi-même un long soupir. N'avait-elle déjà pas suffisamment de soucis comme ça ? Entre son handicap auquel elle devait s'adapter, ces connards de l'Académie Eterna Garden qui avaient décidé qu'elle n'avait plus sa place en tant que prof et ses habituels soucis, elle avait déjà fort à faire et tellement à gérer...

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital où je suis venue te voir ?

-Oui. Rude est là aussi. »

Rude...Évidemment. L'amoureux transi et pourtant silencieux...Peut-être sera-t-il à même de la réconforter et de la calmer...Je l'espérais, tout du moins.

« Attends-moi alors, je débarque dès que possible.

-S'il te plaît...Viens vite. »

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots. Je ne lui en tins pas rigueur. Telle que je me l'imaginais, elle ne devait pas vraiment être d'humeur à délivrer des politesses.

Je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Toutes ces sensations si agréables qui m'avaient envahi tout à l'heure avaient entièrement disparu. Ne subsistait que l'inquiétude, déjà bien présente et qui ne cessait de croître.

_La conduite pour se vider la tête ? Une arnaque. Songeai-je dans un élan d'humour désespéré._

Alors que les soucis qui se présentaient à moi étaient déjà bien trop nombreux, d'autres ne cessaient de se profiler. Cette vie-là non plus ne m'offrirait donc aucun répit...

AAAAAAA

Je finis par arriver à l'hôpital, garant la voiture de fonction quelque peu défoncée à la première place trouvée. Je me précipitai à l'accueil, trouvant rapidement Kaika, tristement assise dans son fauteuil, dont la main était tenue avec douceur par un Rude quelque peu embarrassé. Je sus que mon arrivée le soulageait à l'instant même où je croisais son regard, découvert de ses habituelles lunettes. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter qui que ce soit, encore moins la femme qu'il aimait...

« Faith...murmura Kaika, les larmes aux yeux. »

Je m'agenouillai, me mettant à sa hauteur, et pris son autre main dans la mienne.

« Je suis là...Je suis à tes côtés. »

Ne tenant plus, elle éclata en sanglots, repoussant la main de Rude pour me serrer convulsivement dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, adressant un regard d'excuse à Rude qui ne paraissait pas prendre la chose d'une mauvaise manière. Apparemment, il comprenait les liens d'amitié qui nous unissaient toutes deux, ce dont je lui étais gré.

« Pourquoi je ne me suis rendue compte de rien ? J'ai...J'ai essayé d'être là pour lui, de faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux, mais...mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Mes examens médicaux me prenaient un temps fou et...

-Kaika...Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est ce crétin de Cornéo, de même qu'Edelweiss. Tu n'y peux rien.

-Je suis sa grande sœur, j'aurais dû être là pour lui ! Toujours, je suis toujours absente quand il a besoin de moi. Quand il a été brûlé...Je n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas là non plus quand il s'est débrouillé pour survivre jusqu'à ce que Reeve l'adopte. Et maintenant, j'ai beau être présente, je suis incapable de l'aider.

-Kaika, tu es une bonne grande sœur. Tu as admirablement protégé ton petit frère durant la bataille dans laquelle nous avons dû nous jeter, tu es allé jusqu'à sacrifier tes deux jambes pour qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Et tu sais pertinemment que, si tu n'as pas été à ses côtés comme tu le déclares, c'était également pour lui, afin de lui assurer un meilleur avenir.

-Pour ce que ça lui a été utile...Grogna-t-elle dans un triste ricanement. »

Avant que je ne puisse à nouveau essayer de la réconforter, un docteur se dirigea vers nous. Je me levai alors promptement, tandis que Rude reportait son attention sur lui et que Kaika lui adressait un regard empli d'espoirs :

« Votre frère s'est réveillé, Mademoiselle. »

Kaika poussa un soupir de soulagement, laissant des larmes de délivrance rouler sur ses joues pâles. Moi-même, j'étais emplie d'un grand sentiment de réconfort. Contrairement à ce que j'avais affirmé à Kaika pour la rassurer, je n'étais pas aussi sûre de moi lorsque, tout à l'heure, je déclarais que cela restait quelque chose de bénin.

« Il a eu de la chance. Ses carences, en soi, ne sont pas considérables, quoiqu'elles méritent tout de même une certaine attention, mais son état physique ne lui permet pas de supporter durablement ce genre de privations. Nous lui avons branché une perfusion afin de donner à son corps des armes supplémentaires pour se défendre.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Kaika, rendue inquiète par les paroles du médecin.

-Il est affaibli mais il est conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Il pourra vous parler sans problèmes particuliers. Vous pouvez lui rendre visite. »

Le docteur nous fit signe de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes immédiatement. Avec une certaine appréhension, nous rentrâmes dans la chambre.  
Le spectacle qui nous y attendait était triste à voir. Soledad, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, le teint aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme, les membres tremblants...Et cette perfusion qui me donnait des frissons à sa simple vue...Elle me rappelait des souvenirs dont je n'aimais pas me rappeler...Mon propre séjour à l'hôpital...Un traumatisme dont je peinais, aujourd'hui encore, à me relever.

Je regardais Kaika se précipiter aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers son frère, ses bras forçant sur les roues de son fauteuil, une vue qui me serrait profondément le cœur. Rude, tout comme moi, restait à l'écart. Kaika refusait qu'il l'aide à se déplacer, par fierté, et il ne connaissait sans doute pas assez Soledad pour savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Pour ma part, j'attendais que ces deux-là aient terminé de se retrouver et de se rassurer mutuellement pour me décider à intervenir, ce que je pus finalement faire après quelques minutes :

« Soledad, il faut que je te parle. Seule à seul. »

Comprenant qu'il aurait sans doute droit à une leçon de morale, il fit une grimace, mais ne dit rien. Kaika, après un dernier baiser, se décida à quitter la chambre en compagnie de Rude, non sans avoir promis à son petit frère de revenir rapidement. Le médecin lui-même, après une petite discussion, se décida à partir, nous laissant tranquille. La porte fermée, je m'assis sur le bord du lit, cherchant comment commencer cette conversation. Ce fut Soledad qui m'apporta cette réponse :

« T'es là pour me remonter les bretelles ? »

Sa voix était rauque, faible. Il continua sur sa lancée :

« Tu n'es pas ma mère...

-Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Si je te parle, c'est en tant qu'amie de ta sœur...et aussi en tant que Tata Faith, comme tu m'appelais quand tu étais jeune. »

Nouvelle grimace, qui me fit doucement rire.

« Ne me rappelle pas ce passé honteux. J'étais un petit garçon bien naïf et surtout stupide.

-Naïf, oui. Stupide, tu ne l'as jamais été, petit génie. »

Il poussa un soupir à cette appellation :

« Si j'étais vraiment un génie, comme tu le dis, certaines choses ne seraient pas arrivées... »

Je le coupai, peu décidée à le laisser s'apitoyer sur lui-même :

« Je suis contente que tu arrives à ce sujet parce que j'ai deux-trois trucs à te dire là-dessus.

-Quoi ? Que ce n'est pas ma faute, que je n'y peux rien, que je ne suis qu'un fragile garçon qu'il faut protéger de tout, en particulier de lui-même ?

-Pas exactement. J'avais plutôt songé à te traiter de crétin irresponsable. »

Ma réponse sembla le surprendre, au vu de l'expression ébahie qui s'affichait sur son visage mutilé. Je poursuivis donc sur ma lancée avant qu'il ne songe à intervenir :

« Oui, un crétin irresponsable qui a mis en danger toute une opération pour jouer les héros, au mépris de sa santé et des problèmes que cela engendrait ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu tout faire foirer ? On a eu une chance incroyable que cela ne tourne pas aussi mal que ça aurait pu l'être... »

Pendant que je me déchargeais, déclarant tout cela d'une voix égale, comme si je parlais simplement de la pluie et du beau temps, il me regardait. Un regard qui semblait exprimer tellement de choses...

Tristesse, colère, peur, honte...Toutes ces émotions s'entremêlaient dans ce regard si beau que nul ou presque ne prenait la peine de remarquer, arrêtés par les traits de son visage.

Je savais que j'étais dure avec lui. Je l'avais été en le forçant à raconter Ambre le pourquoi de sa brûlure, en le confrontant face à ses démons...Mais il en avait besoin. Il ne devait pas être réconforté. Il devait être guidé.

« Cependant, cela ne te donne pas le droit de te poser en victime et de t'accuser de tous les maux du monde, bien au contraire ! Tu ne fais qu'inquiéter Kaika et ceux qui tiennent à toi de cette façon. »

Il ne dit rien, contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré. Je continuai alors :

« Que dirait Ambre si elle savait ? Comment se sentirait-elle si elle venait à se douter que tu as négligé ta santé à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Explosa-t-il soudainement. »

La brusquerie de la chose me surprit, mais pas sa réaction. Il devait y arriver, à un moment ou un autre. Cet éclat dut lui brûler la gorge puisqu'il se mit à tousser et ne put reprendre qu'au bout de quelques instants :

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est...de la mienne. Je l'ai vue partir en courant après une danse avec Kadaj. Elle avait l'air triste mais je ne suis pas allé la voir. Si je l'avais fait, peut-être que...

-Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé, Soledad ? »

Il hésitait, visiblement, et ce ne fut qu'après un long moment qu'il se décida à déclarer :

« Parce que je l'aime. »

Cette fois-ci, sa réponse me surprit. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

« Mais...Tu lui avais dit que...

-Bien sûr que je lui ai dit le contraire. Elle était tellement attachée à Kadaj, je n'allais pas m'interposer. Alors, j'ai fait semblant, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se soucier de moi. »

Un silence lourd pesa sur la chambre. Difficilement, Soledad le brisa :

« Un vrai dissimulateur, hein ? Toute ma vie, je n'ai cessé de mentir...et je continue à le faire. Parce que c'est plus simple, pour moi comme pour les autres.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que cela est bien pour autant, Soledad.

-Ouais, je connais le truc. Mentir, c'est pas bien et tout le reste...N'empêche qu'on peut épargner à des gens bien des souffrances en mentant.

-Des souffrances qu'ils mériteraient de connaître. Objectais-je alors fermement. »

Soledad m'adressa alors un regard lourd de significations, avant de murmurer d'une voix déçue :

« Visiblement, on t'a rendu la raison, mais le cœur a été oublié. »

Je serrai les poings, sentant la colère monter en flèche dans mon être.

_Il est malade, Faith. Malade, faible et aigri. Tu ne peux pas le frapper. Tu ne dois pas le frapper._

Je pris quelques inspirations, songeant que, quelques temps auparavant, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui en mettre une, qu'il fût malade ou non. Je devais me maîtriser ou je lui donnerais raison sur cette question à laquelle je n'entendais aucune opposition.

« Tu sais, si tu avais dit à Ambre que tu l'aimais quand même, elle serait peut-être venue te retrouver, après que Kadaj l'ait repoussé... »

Mes paroles le laissèrent bouche bée. Seulement, ce n'était pas pour la raison à laquelle je m'attendais :

« Kadaj l'a repoussé ?

-Eh bien, oui. Je croyais que tu le savais.

-Non. Je pensais qu'il lui avait demandé un peu de temps, peut-être pas de la plus délicate des façons, mais de là à songer qu'il ait pu la rejeter...Ça me paraît tellement invraisemblable.

-Il l'a repoussé. Complètement. Il refuse même de la considérer comme une sœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans son cerveau de gamin pré-pubère, mais il n'est pas en mesure de venir en aide à Ambre. Alors que toi...

-Je ne peux pas l'aider. Me coupa-t-il d'une voix tranchante. »

Il détourna alors le regard, pour la première fois depuis notre conversation. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Je devais lui prouver, tout comme à Kaika, qu'il n'était pas en porcelaine et que je n'avais nulle raison de le ménager !

« Toutes mes félicitations, tu es officiellement un lâche et un salaud de la pire espèce. Tu te poses en victime et tu t'apitoies sur toi-même au travers d'une culpabilisation grotesque, tout cela pour qu'on te plaigne et tente de te prouver le contraire, mais la vérité, c'est que tu ne fais rien pour remédier à tout cela. Tu fuis. Tu refuses d'affronter tes problèmes, d'avancer, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de continuer à te plaindre. Ça me dégoûte. »

Il ne put rien répondre à cela. Je vis ses poings se serrer convulsivement et une frustration envahit mon cœur. Mais qu'il réagisse ! Qu'il crie, dise quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Allait-il définitivement se cacher derrière un masque ? Quand réussira-t-il enfin à l'ôter et à exprimer ce que son cœur portait ?

Je décidai d'aborder la question sous un autre angle :

« Tu lui ressembles, tu sais.

-A qui ? Marmonna-t-il d'un ton peiné.

-A Ambre. »

Son regard revint alors vers moi. Je l'intriguai. Exactement ce que je cherchais à faire.

« Après ce qui lui est arrivé, elle a fui. Elle s'acharnait à déclarer le contraire, mais elle a visiblement fui. Trop de pression par rapport à ce qu'elle était en mesure de supporter. Elle se cachait derrière une façade. Elle criait fort qu'elle désirait devenir plus forte pour se débrouiller seule, sans avoir à dépendre de qui que ce soit. En vérité, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la comprenne, qu'on l'aide à aller au-devant de ses problèmes. Elle était plus frêle que ce qu'elle essayait de nous faire croire. Mais elle s'acharnait à se cacher et elle continue à le faire. En essayant de la voir aussi souvent que possible, tous les jours si je le peux, je veux qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. Petit à petit. Et je compte bien en faire de même avec toi, Soledad. Ne serait-ce que pour voir un sourire fleurir à nouveau sur les lèvres de Kaika... »

Je me tus, me contentant de l'observer. Il se mordait les lèvres, indécis. Comme s'il voulait déclarer une chose, sans pour autant parvenir à le faire :

« Si tu veux, je ne dirais rien à Kaika ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Fais-moi confiance. »

Ses yeux prirent une teinte désespérée. Puis ce fut un murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, si faible que j'eus du mal à le comprendre :

« Je ne veux pas être un poids pour elle. »

Face à cette réponse, je ne pus que rester silencieuse. Il avait besoin de se confier. Si je parlais, je risquais de briser ce climat qui avait commencé à s'instaurer entre nous deux.

« Je sais bien que je suis faible. Mes dernières expériences me l'ont prouvé de la façon la plus amère. Mon corps ne me permet pas d'agir comme le ferait n'importe quel jeune homme de mon âge. Si je le faisais, je pourrais facilement en crever. Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil. »

Son regard devint alors déterminé, alors qu'il le plantait dans le mien d'une façon que je jugeais violente :

« Je refuse d'imposer cette charge à Ambre. Elle mérite un homme fort, quelqu'un qui saura à la fois la protéger et la valoriser, lui faire mener une vie exaltante, où chaque jour est plus excitant que l'autre. Moi... »

Un rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Qu'ai-je à lui proposer ? Une vie à ballotter entre différents hôpitaux, une angoisse de tout instant quant aux crises qui pourraient aléatoirement me prendre ? Des jours semblables et mornes, uniquement rythmés par mes prises habituelles de médicaments et mes crises qui pourront alors paraître comme un rebondissement presque soulageant, des jours sans aventures ni lendemains inattendus ou glorieux...Elle ne mérite pas une telle chose. Pas plus qu'elle ne mérite de se lever, tous les matins, et d'avoir pour première vision Ça. Termina-t-il en pointant son index sur son visage. »

Son bras retomba ensuite sur le lit, comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Au vu de l'expression attristée de son visage, ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il désirait faire.

« Alors, je ne lui dirais pas. Je vais me taire, continuer à sourire, et attendre qu'elle se remette. M'éloigner peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par m'oublier, me délaisser. A trop rester près d'elle, je finirais par me déclarer. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je ne veux pas qu'elle en vienne à dire « oui » par pitié ou par dépit, je ne veux pas lui imposer une vie à mes côtés. Pas une vie où le lendemain peut être à tout moment entaché d'une mort à laquelle on ne peut rien... »

Il reprit alors son souffle et je compris qu'il avait terminé sa plaidoirie. Lâcher ainsi ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avait dû l'épuiser, mais il n'était pas encore temps de se relâcher. Il me restait quelques petites choses à lui dire avant de m'en aller.

« Tu sais, je m'efforce de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. J'en comprends l'essentiel, mais il y a une chose que je ne peux pas saisir : ta peur de mourir.

-Facile pour toi de dire ça : t'as vécu plus de cent années, c'est normal que...

-Tous les matins, j'ouvre les yeux et je me précipite vers le miroir pour être sûre de voir mon visage intact. Pour être certaine que tout cela n'est pas seulement un doux rêve. Chaque jour, j'ai peur de voir cette marque apparaître à nouveau et de perdre cette vie fragile que je m'efforce de construire. Elle est loin d'être parfaite, elle s'emplit de tristesse et d'un amour déçu que je ne pourrais jamais nourrir...Mais je tiens à la vivre. Ajoutai-je, empêchant Soledad de réagir face à mes dernières paroles. Je tiens à la vivre aussi fort que possible, à en goûter tous les aspects, de quelque nature qu'ils soient. Vieillir, jour après jour, savoir que l'on va mourir...C'est une chose merveilleuse. C'est ce qui rend l'homme cent fois supérieur aux dieux. Ce temps défini qui régit notre vie. Un temps court, intense. Et toi, tu voudrais tout rejeter sous prétexte d'une maladie ? »

Pas de réponse. Je devais me montrer plus insistante :

« Peut-être y a-t-il une solution...

-Hein ? »

Ma supposition paraissait l'interloquer et ses yeux se remplirent d'espoir. Un espoir que je m'efforçai de briser immédiatement :

« Passe un pacte avec Edelweiss. »

Soledad parut à la fois surpris et effaré par ma proposition :

« Comment ?

-Deviens un sacrifié. Tu seras guéri de ta maladie. Tu pourras vivre aux côtés d'Ambre, être l'homme fort et puissant que tu désires qu'elle puisse rencontrer. »

Je le vis clairement hésiter sur cette question. Mauvais, ça.

« Comme ça, tu pourras la voir tomber en décrépitude et mourir, tandis que tu seras condamné à une éternité de deuil. Tu verras mourir ta sœur, ton père adoptif, Ambre, moi-même, tu nous enterreras tous, sans autre alternative que de nous pleurer. C'est ce que tu désires ?

-Je...

-Bon sang, comment faudrait-il que je te le dise pour que tu le comprennes ? Lève la tête, souris, vis ! Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur, sois à ses côtés ! Je ne sais pas, moi...Arrête de t'apitoyer ! Tu peux être autre chose que le pauvre Soledad en sucre, mais seulement si tu te donnes les moyens de le devenir !

-Mais...Je ne veux pas qu'Ambre...

-Ambre n'est pas la seule fille de cette foutue planète ! Tu es quelqu'un de génial, avec un grand cœur et des tas de qualités. Tu finiras forcément par trouver celle qui t'est destinée, qui adorera la vie passée à tes côtés. Mais si tu n'ouvres pas les portes de ton cœur, personne ne pourra le faire pour toi ! »

Je m'interrompis, reprenant ce souffle qui venait à me manquer. Une vibration dans ma poche m'indiqua que mon portable sonnait mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Ce qui se passait ici était pour moi bien plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Faith...Je...Je ne peux rien te promettre...Mais... »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Son expression si démunie me fit finalement craquer et je le serrais dans mes bras, aussi délicatement que possible, comme le ferait une mère :

« Je veux...essayer...Essayer de vivre...

-C'est bien. C'est le premier pas. Tu en feras d'autres, je le sais. »

Je me détachai de lui, fixant ce garçon que la vie avait plus écorché que ce que mon autre moi pensait avant :

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir sur tout ça. Prendre le temps...Parce que tu l'as, le temps, Soledad. Tu peux en profiter pour y songer, tu as le droit. C'est précieux, tu sais, de prendre le temps pour réfléchir. C'est une notion qu'on ne peut appréhender que quand notre vie est limitée. Elle revêt alors une autre saveur, ô combien délectable.

-Faith... »

Je décidai alors qu'il était temps de partir. Je lui adressai un signe de la main avant de partir, laissant la place à Rude et Kaika qui avaient visiblement tout écouté, pensée qui me fit sourire.

Je me rappelais alors du coup de fil que j'avais reçu et pris mon PHS. Le nom qui s'inscrivit assombrit mon humeur qui promettait pourtant de s'améliorer. J'appuyai sur le bouton de rappel, attendant que sa voix me réponde :

« Faith ?

-Salut, Rufus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Eh bien, eh bien, ce n'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe aujourd'hui, mon cher Joker. »

En entendant ce surnom, je laissai échapper un grognement. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient attachés.

« J'imagine que mes états d'âme ne t'intéressent pas, alors ne fais pas semblant de t'inquiéter et dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe. »

Son ricanement me donna des frissons. Et sa voix annonça, comme une sentence implacable :

« Il s'est réveillé... »

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Je sens que je vais recevoir un certain nombre de messages de haine pour cette fin ^^. Dites-vous que je sacrifie mon temps de révision de concours blanc pour écrire ce chapitre (enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je passais tellement de temps à réviser, comme je change complètement d'orientation l'année prochaine, ça ne sert à rien). J'ai l'impression d'être à Eterna Garden, cette année, coups de règle en moins. ^^. Vivement l'an prochain !

Enfin bref, pour la petite anecdote, j'ai écrit ce chapitre deux fois, la première étant bloquée par une incohérence énorme (j'avais écrit que Soledad venait de s'éveiller de son coma depuis la bataille d'Epidemia et qu'il ne savait donc rien de ce qui est arrivé à Ambre...Alors que je l'avais mis en scène durant le bal pour fêter la fin d'Epidemia, au dernier chapitre de ce deuxième tome. Un peu fatiguée, moi...^^'). Et pour ceux qui se demandent, l'histoire de l'accident de Faith et ce truc de la ceinture étaient influencés par mon RDV pédagogique dont je sortais au moment où je l'ai écrit. On avait étudié la ceinture et les effets qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les corps...Faut croire que ça m'a influencé...

Bon, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Melior : Je suis contente que tu aies passé le cap du premier chapitre alors ^^. Je ne pense pas que tu vas apprécier Kadaj pour les chapitres à venir, mais il va finir par regagner des points...Enfin, j'espère ^^. Yazoo et Shera sont des persos que j'adore et je voulais montrer leur façon de réconforter, assez différentes. Pour le mensonge de Ryoku, tu en as vu la réponse : elle craignait que Faith lui cache quelque chose par égard pour Ambre. A très vite !

Kurotsuki Soma : Que dire sinon que j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à lire tes reviews ? J'espère que tu publieras d'autres fics sur des thèmes que je connais mieux ^^. A très vite !

Harukasa : Ouais, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Ne t'inquiète pas de ne laisser qu'une review, cela me fait très plaisir ^^. Merci pour tous tes compliments. Il est vrai que le thème que j'aborde est finalement très banal, mais je suis contente qu'il te plaise tout de même. Pour les chapitres avec Ambre, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont proches de ma propre personnalité, je les écris beaucoup plus facilement. Je suis très flattée que tu te montres autant en verve par rapport à mon histoire et j'espère te compter parmi mes fidèles lectrices ! A très vite !

Au prochain chapitre, Lucile revient et avec elle, un paquet de nouveaux problèmes en perspective...Apocalypse, nous voilà ^^. J'espère pouvoir l'écrire assez vite, c'est difficile à déterminer. A plus tard !


End file.
